Love on Fanfiction
by Enchantixtracy
Summary: Life isn't fair. I had it all. A good family, the bestest BFF ever, and my fanfictions on Connect Three were a huge success. But the day  HE knocked on my door, my life turned upside down, and stayed like that, forcing me to fall for him. SMITCHIE/NAITLYN
1. Introduction to Fanfiction

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

"**Don't be afraid to let your imagination run wild. There's no fun in reading realistic stories anyway" - EnchantixTracy**

**Characters**

**Before we start the story, let's just brush our memories and introduce the characters in our story...**

**Shane Grey: **The main protagonist in A-story. He is extremely stupid, and can also be referred as the master of misunderstandings.

**Nate Grey: **The main protagonist in B-story. He is smart when it comes to the band, but when it's love, he is even stupider that Shane.

**Jason Grey: **The co-protagonist in both A and B stories. He is stupider than Shane and Nate _combined._

**Mitchie Torres: **A fanfiction author, and Shane's future girlfriend. She is the only one who does not seem to realize Shane's stupidity, therefore it is safe to say that she is stupid too.

**Caitlyn Gellar: **Nate's on-again and off-again girlfriend. She is the only smart person in the story, but her smartness is often shadowed behind her craving for sex from Nate.

**Tess Tyler: **The main Antagonist. She is so stupid that she believes that Shane loves her, not Mitchie, even though Shane has made it clear that he hates her.

**Mitchie's parents: **Very smart. Mitchie's mom has a very good eye for cheating bastards (like her first husband) and good quality spices. Mitchie's dad is not very good at judging someone, especially Mitchie's boyfriends, because by the time he has finished interviewing them, they are so scared that they break up with Mitchie and spend the next nights hiding under their beds, crying.

**Shane's, Nate's and Jason's parents: **Their mom is very sweet. She only sees the positive traits in everyone. Their dad is constantly on a vaction with his girlfriend, who also happens to be Shane's ex-girlfriend.

**Bold Font: **The narrator, who is _not _the author. The **bold font **agreed to narrate this story, but only if people acknowledge it and _**not **_ignore it.

"Shane!,"

I looked up to see my bandmate, Nate Grey, coming towards me. I sighed and put my head back on the dining table again. _Here comes another lecture._ I thought.

"Shane!,"

"What Nate?"

"What the hell are you doing man?"

"Resting," I said simply, not looking up.

"Well quit it, cause we got a sound check to do,"

"Nate?"

"What?"

"If only you were so persistent about sex with Caitlyn...,"

"Shut up!,"

"Guys What's going on?" asked Jason, coming in the room.

"Nothing," said Nate, fuming.

"What I heard was not nothing," said Jason, sitting down, and grabbing an apple.

"Jase, it's the usual," I said, finally looking up, "Nate's being all responsible, and I just made a suggestion that if he would be so responsible with Caity then they would still be together,"

"We are together. We're just on a break, as she calls it. But we still text,"

"You mean you text her," said Jason.

"I thought you were trying to kill this argument?"

"That was back then. Now's different,"

"Whatever. Lets just go to the soundcheck,"

"Okay," I said, getting up and grabbing Jason.

_xXx_

"Okay! Are you guys Ready?" I screamed on the microphone.

**Insert several screams in reply to Shane's question.**

"One, two, three!," yelled Nate.

The music started, and I began to sing.

After the song, we had the usual question-answer session with our fans.

"You!," pointed Jason, to someone in the crowd.

"Um..," she said, "Does Nate, I mean, Mate, um... do you curl your hair with a curler?"

"No," said Nate, "My hair's naturally curly"

"Okay, you next!," I pointed to a blonde in a pink sweater.

"Shane," she said in a seductive tone, "Do you read fanfiction?"

"No," I said, "I don't,"

I swear I saw disappointment in her face. Maybe she writes them, so she wants me to read it.

"Okay guys," cried Nate, "We have to go get ready for the concert. Enjoy!,"

We left for our apartment then. As soon as we got there, I opened up my laptop and opened up a fanfiction website. I typed 'Connect Three' in the search box.

"Wow," I said out loud.

"What?" asked Jason.

"There are over 10,000 results for Connect Three fanfictions," I said.

"Really?" asked Jason.

"And most of them are about Shane," I heard Nate mutter behind me.

"No dude," I said, "This ones on you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"What's it about?"

"You and Caity,"

"I call her Caity,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," said Jason, "The genre's Romance, pairing's Nate and Caitlyn, and it's rated M,"

"M?" I asked.

"Open it up," said Nate.

"Okay, I got the summary," I said, "It says, 'Nate's got a cold, and Caitlyn comes to see him. Naitlyn Smut',"

Me and Jason shared a smirk as Nate turned red.

"Quick," cried Jason, "Click on the story!,"

"I'm trying!," I yelled as I wrestled with Nate for the laptop.

"Shane!," he cried, "Don't!,"

"Okay," I said giving up as I clicked on 'Shane Grey' tag.

"What's this?" asked Jason

"I don't know," I said, and clicked on it.

"I'll read the summary," said Jason, "During the tour, Shane is finally hit with realization on how much he is in love with Nate. He breaks up with Jason to get his love. But has Nate fallen in love with Jason? Shate/Shason/Nason Summary sucks but the story is great'," finished Jason.

**Insert heavy silence.**

"Well," I said, looking at others.

**Insert another heavy silence.**

"Guys?" I asked.

**This time, insert a loud crash.**

"Dude!," I cried, "Why'd you throw my laptop across the room?"

"That thing," said Nate, "That thing is-is...evil!,"

"Blame the bastard who wrote it, not my laptop!," I said as I tried to save my trashed laptop.

"Not bastard," said Nate, "It's bitch. A bitch wrote this,"

"How?" I asked, leaving my trash (former laptop).

"The author's name is HoolaHoolaGirl **(Unfortunately, this story's author is not very creative with pennames. It took her 5 hours to come up with her current one. :( )**

"So?" asked Shane.

"We need to find her, and set her right," said Nate.

"Okay," I said.

"Her profile says that she lives in New Jersey,"

"Okay," I said, "We'll go there, and look for her,"

Me and Nate high-fived, and went in our rooms to sleep, leaving the heavy silence back in the room, with Jason still stuck in the middle of it.

**Okay. Next Chapter, the introduction of HoolaHoolaGirl. **

**Thank You for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Meeting the inspiration Himself

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

"Caitlyn!," I yelled as I stumbled down the stairs. This was my usual morning routine. I would always wake up late, and Cait would leave without me.

"Mitchie! Hurry up! Geez...why do you have to be such a slow-poke?"

"Just because you manage to wake up before I do does not mean I'm a slow-poke," I retorted, climbing into the car.

"Well hurry up next time, kay?"

"You know," I said, "You could try to wake me up,"

"I would, but you seriously sleep like a log,"

**Bold Font: Sleeping like a log is a idiom used to describe a person (okay, **_**generally**_** a person) when they sleep a very, very deep sleep.**

**EnchantixTracy: Thank you bold font. But my readers are not idiots. Please follow the script given to you**

**Bold Font: *sob* nobody respects me *sob***

"I do not!," I cried. Seriously. Cait has to stop the PMS.

"And I am not PMSing," she said, making a left turn and entering the school parking lot.

"Okay. Let's just do this one last time,"

"Yeah," she said getting out of the car. I can't believe that this is the last day of our Junior Year,"

"Me either," I said stopping by my locker and working the combination.

"Can you believe that next year is our last year in high school?"

"I actually can," I said taking my books out, "I really want high school to end. I can't wait for college,"

"You're no fun," said Caitlyn sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed as we entered homeroom. I stopped laughing as soon as I saw Dave Weatherman.

Dave is like the hottest boy in our school. And he's a junior, just like me.

"Mitchie?" asked Cailyn, "You're drooling,"

I snapped back into reality and went to my seat, which is 4 seats behind Dave.

He looked up just as I did, and he smiled and waved at me. I was about to get up when I realized that he isn't looking at me, but behind me. I looked behind me and came face to face with Tess-Bitch-Tyler.

Tess and I have been enemies since like forever. Nobody knows why. Quite frankly, I don't either. But she hates me for some reason, so I play along too.

"Well. If it isn't Bitchie Mitchie," she sneered.

**Bold Font: Bitchie Mitchie is also the title of a story written by EnchantixTracy. Be sure to check it out...**

**EnchantixTracy: Oh Bold Font! I'm flattered!**

**Bold Font:...because it will bore you to death, and inspire you to read other fanfics by Moliver.**

**EnchantixTracy: I thought you were on my side *sad***

**Bold Font: Moliver is better...**

"Tess," I said with equal malice.

"You're in my way, Bitch,"

"So surprising that you can actually look over those fake boobs Tess" said Caitlyn, stepping in.

"At least I have boobs," she said, "Not like yours, tiny and invisible. No wonder Nate dumped you,"

"At least she has enough grace to charm Nate," I stepped in, "Unlike you. A guy could smell your B.O. a mile away,"

"Shut up, Bitch,"

I started to say something back but then Mr. Waldorf silenced us. I shrank back into my seat, because we had attracted a lot of attention, including that of Dave.

_xXx_

"Urggghhh. I hate Tess," said Cait as soon as we sat on our table.

"What's wrong?" asked Lola, another one of our friends.

"Same old," I said.

She nodded and went back to her book.

"Where're Peggy and Ella?" I asked.

"Pegs and El are in Mexico, remember?" said Caitlyn.

"Oh Yeah," I replied relishing the memory of both of them angry at their parents for going to Mexico for the summer.

Cait's phone beeped, and she looked at her screen and from her expression, I could tell it was Nate.

I have never actually met him. Every time he is in the town, they go out, and I give my BFF her privacy. I have never met Shane and Jason either.

I actually hate the boys. I remember how Cait would sit for hours, waiting for Nate to call, and he wouldn't. She would spend most of her nights at my house, crying and getting over yet another break up with him.

And Shane and Jason were bastards too. Once when Cait called Nate to introduce me and Lola to him, Shane and Jason picked up, and then said pretty mean stuff to her.

So then I began to write fanfictions. In them, I would take out all my hate, and make myself feel better.

Which reminds me. I need to upload my new chapter today.

**Bold Font: So you see, fanfiction authors have a life too. So don't just give them a single worded review by asking them to upload. Remember, the more and better reviews an author gets, the faster they update, with chapters in great quality.**

**EnchantixTracy: Wow Bold Font! Where did that come from?**

**Bold Font: Don't act innocent. You're paying me to say all this to get more reviews, remember?**

At home, I threw my bag down and sat on my laptop.

While it was getting started, I freshened up and arranged my homework in order for tonight.

**Bold Font: Mitchie is a geek. **

I went to google docs and started typing. I was just finishing my chapter when the doorbell rang.

I sighed and went down the stairs, and opened the door.

And there, before me, stood the man who is the inspiration of all my stories - Shane Grey.

I must have been gaping, because he smirked, and then pushed me aside and came in.

"Wha-," I tried to say as I closed and door and followed him. He seemed to be looking for something, because he went into the guest room and came back with a disappointed look on his face.

"Where's your room?" he asked with impatience.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it upstairs?" he asked as if I hadn't said anything.

He dashed up the stairs and went straight into my room. I followed him in and spotted him with my laptop.

I snatched it away from him and backed up to the wall.

"Don't mind me," he said, "I just want to take a look at your laptop,"

"I do mind you being here and no, you cannot look at my laptop," I said stubbornly.

"Such confidence," he said as he took a step towards me, "You really are the one,"

"The who?" I asked.

"The one. The chick who's writing gay stories on me and my brothers,"

"I think you are mistaken," I said. I was actually shocked beneath this tone. How did he know about me? According to my profile, I was just a girl from New Jersey.

"Oh really?" he asked taking another step, "I'm standing in front of a girl who is a teenager, a fan-not, and a possible fanfiction author. Do I really need more evidence to prove you guilty?"

"I am not a fan because I happen to know you from up close. And even if I am the girl, I would like to say that these stories are completely fictional, and no personal harm in intended. And plus, you deserve it,"

"Oh please. Just because you attended one of my concert and I said 'rock on' to you, you can't assume that you know me up close,"

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I have actually had a conversation with you,"

"Honey, I say rock on to every girl who is taken away after she jumps on me,"

"I am not one of those girls,"

"Then you are the author,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Listen up bitch," he paused. He suddenly looked dangerous and evil. He came close to me, and then rubbed his cheek against mine. I flinched, but I couldn't move.

"Stop it, okay?" he whispered in my ear, "Girls like you just want attention, and they will do just anything to get it. Congratulations you got mine. Now will you stop? I'm getting tired of this. Just because you got tired of fucking your boyfriends, you can't just...,"

He didn't say anything, else, because by then I had pushed him back and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"How dare you! How just dare you say that to me?" I cried.

He looked at me with surprise. Maybe he thought that just because I'm a slut, he could say anything to me. Well he was wrong.

"No wonder Caity dumped your _brother," _I spat at him, "No one would want to date a monster like you, or the brother of a monster like you,"

"You know Caity?" he asked, still holding his hand to his cheek.

"Of course I know her! She's my best friend. Remember the day when she called to introduce her best friends to Nate, and you and Jason picked up and insulted her? Well..."

"Okay. My turn bitch," he said coming close again, "Stop the fanfictions, okay? Or I'll make your life a living hell. Just go back to fucking your boyfriends. And here's some money," he said as he threw a roll of cash in my direction, "For getting an abortion, because you're gonna need one since you're a whore who can't keep her legs closed,"

And with that, he left. I stood alone in my room, and then began to cry. After about ten minutes, I heard footsteps.

"Mitchie! What's wrong?"

I immediately know that it was Caitlyn. She rushed to me, and then hugged me.

"What happened?"

I just sobbed harder and harder. I couldn't stop crying.

_xXx _

I cried for the whole night. And Caitlyn stayed with me for the whole time. The only time she left my side was when she called her parents to tell them that she was staying at my house for the night.

When my parents came home, they were shocked to see me so hysterical. My mom was in tears too. And my dad was pretty close to crying too.

Nobody knew what happened to me. I just couldn't tell them. Caitlyn was just beginning to forgive Nate, and I did not want her to be mad at him.

Just because Shane's a dick, Nate doesn't have to be one too.

From Caitlyn's description, Nate is a very sweet guy. 'A Perfect Gentleman' as she calls him.

So I just kept quiet. I finally fell asleep at about four in the morning, only to wake up two hours later.

I looked at Caitlyn, who was sleeping beside me, and made up my mind.

I had to act normal. For her sake. If I could just pretend that everything's normal, then Cait and my parents would be happy.

_All I have to do is to stop writing fanfiction_ I thought. _Then everything will be fine._

**Bold Font: What will happen now? Will Mitchie really stop writing? Will she be able to keep her secret? And will she and Shane cross paths again? Find out in...**

**EnchantixTracy: You really need to learn to shut up, you know? Alright readers! See you in next chapter! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Meeting HoolaHoolaGirl

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

**Bold Font: Thank You my fellow readers! Dearest ****readingtothemoon,**** glad I could help you. And thank you ****TheSunday, readingtothemoon, dizprincess77 ****and ****PurpleStar94 ****for mentioning me!**

**EnchantixTracy: You should thank me for casting you, you know...**

**Bold Font: You're just jealous...**

**EnchantixTracy: I'm not jealous of you...**

**Bold Font: Then why are you throwing a shoe at your wall?**

**EnchantixTracy:...**

I sighed as I looked around. No sign of the limo. Nate stood beside me with the same expression. Where the hell was our ride?

While we waited, Jason got us each a candy. I popped mine in my mouth and smiled in relish. The flight food had been awful. And the attendant seemed to be a Nate Gray fan, so all she did was flirt with him.

I stood next to my baggage's and closed my eyes in impatience.

Suddenly, Nate poked me, and I opened my eyes to see our limo arriving.

The driver kept on apologising and I tuned him out after our baggage's were safely inside the trunk.

Once we reached our hotel, I began to think. How were we going to find her?

As if on cue, I heard someone come in.

"You okay, man?" I heard Nate ask.

"Yeah. Just thinking,"

"About what?" he asked.

"About the girl. There must be thousands in New Jersey,"

"Well, we're gonna think about this tomorrow. Me and Jase are gonna go to the hotel restaurant and get something to eat. Wanna join?"

"Nah. I'll pass," I said closing my eyes.

After a couple of minutes, I heard them leaving. I decided to go for a walk. I know I should've been with my brothers, but I just felt like being alone for now.

Once outside, I looked around. It was getting dark, so I just circled the golf course perimeter. And then I heard some girls giggling.

I whipped my head up in fear. I was tired, and I didn't really feel like dealing with fans right now.

I looked at them from behind one of the carts. They were giggling about something else. I sighed in relief.

And then one said something in a nasally voice.

That voice sounded familiar. I crept up close to hear more. Where had I heard her?

This voice wasn't an 'I love you Shane!' voice. It was more of a 'We have spoken before, Shane'

"So you really talked to Shane Grey?" I heard one ask.

"Yeah. Of course I did," said the nasally voice.

"What'd you ask?"

"I asked if he reads fanfiction,"

I stopped. So this was the blonde in pink sweater.

"What did he say? Does he read them?"

"No. He said he doesn't. I wish he did though,"

"Why? You don't write them,"

"But Bitchie Mitchie does, right?"

"So?"

"So? If Shane reads them, he'll be mad. He might even go and meet her and yell at her. And then that bitch will stop and then I can see her cry again,"

"Oh Tess! You're a genius,"

The girls then walked away. So all I had to do was to get this blonde tell me who this bitch is and then I'm free.

**Bold Font: Shane did not focus on their conversation after the term 'Bitchie Mitchie' He paid more attention to the twig tangled in his hair. **

**EnchantixTracy: So in other words, Shane does not know of Tess' evil plans. I told you he's stupid, right?**

**Bold Font: You're stupid.**

I walked back to the hotel. Once I was in the elevator, I began to think. How could I get this blonde's attention without causing an uproar?

The elevator binged, and it stopped to let someone in. And as if on cue, the blonde stepped in - alone.

She gasped as she saw me. I put my hand on her mouth and pulled her to me.

"Please don't scream or tell anyone I'm here," I whispered.

She nodded and I let go of her.

"I heard you talking in the golf course. You know a girl who writes fanfiction,"

"Yes, I do,"

"You also know that she might possible be the author of a very disgusting story,"

"Maybe,"

"I want to meet her,"

"But Shaney...,"

"It's Shane,"

"Shane! You could have just called me,"

"I don't have your phone number,"

"Oh but you do, I am TJ Tyler's daughter,"

"Um, Okay. So where does she live?"

"Right here," she said as she took out a pink notepaper from the suitcase that ladies call a purse and wrote something on it.

I took the paper from her and looked at her 'seductive' face.

"Please may I have her address?" I asked.

"But his is hers"

"I can tell this is yours,"

"How?"

"My dad once cheated on my mom with TJ Tyler. I know where she lives,"

"Ohhhh...right,"

**Bold Font: You see, it is normal for Shane's dad to cheat on his wife. Everyone in Hollywood knows that.**

Once she gave me this girl's address, I sped out of the elevator, and ran back to my room.

"I got it!," I yelled as I burst into the door.

Jase and Nate jumped in surprise.

"What'd you get now Shane?" asked Nate.

"I hope it's not another porn movie," said Jason, "The last one you got was horrifying,"

"Hey!," I yelled in defence, "How was I supposed to know that he would ask another guy to join?"

"You could have read the title," said Nate, "It said 'Threesome in Heaven',"

"Sorry. I didn't know that you were so a allergic to gay stuff,"

"Anyway," said Jason, glaring at Nate, "What'd you get?"

"The girl's address,"

"Seriously?" asked Nate jumping up from the bed.

"Yeah,"

"How did you get it?" asked Jason.

"I have my ways,"

"Shane," whined Nate. He could really be a baby sometimes.

"Fine," I gave in, "You remember the blonde who asked us about fanfiction in the soundcheck?"

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Well, she is right here, in this hotel. She also knows this girl. So I asked her for the address...,"

"So you're saying she knows HoolaHoolaGirl?" asked Jason.

"Maybe. She just knows a girl who writes a fanfiction,"

"Shane," said Nate, "This doesn't seem right,"

"Sure it does," I said, "We'll just go and ask her, and if she's not HoolaHoolsGirl, we'll resume our search,"

"Search that hasn't even started," said Jason.

"Yeah that," I said.

"Shane," said Nate looking at Jason, "We've been talking about this. Me and Jase think that we shouldn't overreact like this. I mean that, she musn't have meant to do this on purpose. She's just a fan who...,"

"You're gonna forgive her?" I cried. Seriously?

"No, not really," said Jason, "But it's better if we let her go,"

"You guys are...," I was mad. How could they forgive her so easily? They didn't even know her.

"I mean that, we don't even know her," said Nate, "Maybe she is a very nice girl in reality,"

"Or a psycho," I muttered, "Look guys. I know that you feel kind towards her right now, and that's probably because you're tired. Trust me. By tomorrow morning, you'll be you again," I finished.

Nate and Jason exchanged unsure glaces. I left them to that and went to bed.

_xXx_

I was fuming as I saw the outside world through the tinted window of the limo. Nate and Jason had decided not to come at all.

Once I realized that the dignity of the band was left in my hands, I wasted no time in calling a limo and giving the driver the address of the bitch.

**Bold Font: Shane is living in a fantasy world at the moment. He is not concerned with the band's dignity at all. He is more concerned with the fact that the dignity is in ****his**** hands. He likes being a super-hero.**

**EnchantixTracy: Thank You so much bold font.**

**Bold Font: So I see that you have retrieved your shoe. I can see a stain at your wall. Do you know what else I notice?**

**EnchantixTracy: That there's a hole below it, thanks to my punch?**

**Bold Font: Not that.**

**EnchantixTracy: Then what?**

**Bold Font: Your foot size is bigger than bigfoot's...**

Once I got there, I told the driver that I'd be back soon. I rang the doorbell, and waited.

Then I heard feet pounding against the floor, and the door opened to reveal a brunette.

She gaped in surprise, and I smirked.

I really didn't have time for questioning her, and I didn't want to be polite to this girl too. So I pushed past her and went in.

She closed the door, as I came out of a bedroom, which I knew instantly was not hers.

She asked me that what was I doing. I ignored her and asked about her bedroom. She didn't reply quickly, so I ran up the steps, and went to the first door I reached.

And this one was definitely hers, with posters of Paramore all over.

I spotted her laptop and ran to it.

She suddenly came in the room and snatched it from me, and backed up to her wall. I decided to give her space.

"Don't mind me," I said, "I just want to take a look at your laptop.

"I do mind you being here and no, you cannot look at my laptop," she said stubbornly.

"Such confidence," I said as I took a step towards her, "You really are the one,"

"The who?" she asked.

"The one. The chick who's writing gay stories on me and my brothers,"

"I think you are mistaken," She said.

"Oh really?" I asked taking another step, "I'm standing in front of a girl who is a teenager, a fan-not, and a possible fanfiction author. Do I really need more evidence to prove you guilty?"

"I am not a fan because I happen to know you from up close. And even if I am the girl, I would like to say that these stories are completely fictional, and no personal harm in intended. And plus, you deserve it,"

That bitch. How dare she say I deserve it? She doesn't even know me.

"Oh please. Just because you attended one of my concert and I said 'rock on' to you, you can't assume that you know me up close," I said.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I have actually had a conversation with you,"

"Honey, I say rock on to every girl who is taken away after she jumps on me,"

"I am not one of those girls,"

"Then you are the author,"

"Yes, I am,"

There it was! So she really is the author.

Something made me angry all of a sudden. Maybe it was the fact that she wrote disgusting things about me. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't sad or guilty about it.

I wanted her to feel sad. I wanted her to feel pain.

"Listen up bitch," I said as I went to her and rubbed my cheek against her. She flinched, but didn't move.

"Stop it, okay?" I whispered in her ear, "Girls like you just want attention, and they will do just anything to get it. Congratulations you got mine. Now will you stop? I'm getting tired of this. Just because you got tired of fucking your boyfriends, you can't just...,"

I was suddenly pushed back and then felt a singing pain on my cheek. Then I realized that she had slapped me.

"How dare you! How just dare you say that to me?"

I looked at her in surprise. She should be crying by now, not be mad. I was angry again. Why didn't she feel the pain?

"No wonder Caity dumped your _brother," _she spat at me, "No one would want to date a monster like you, or the brother of a monster like you,"

"You know Caity?" I asked

"Of course I know her! She's my best friend. Remember the day when she called to introduce her best friends to Nate, and you and Jason picked up and insulted her? Well..."

I had enough of her. She wasn't feeling any pain. And instead, she had succeeded in making _me _feel a little guilty.

"Okay. My turn bitch," I said coming close to her again, "Stop the fanfictions, okay? Or I'll make your life a living hell. Just go back to fucking your boyfriends. And here's some money," I said as I threw a roll of cash in my direction, "For getting an abortion, because you're gonna need one since you're a whore who can't keep her legs closed,"

And then I left her. I ran back to the limo, and told the driver to take me home.

During the car ride, I was silent. Somehow, I did not remember, what I had said.

And that was because"

1) I was a monster to her

2) I cannot forget the haunted look on her face

I then began to think. Did she even feel any pain? Or was I the only one in this fight who did?

**Bold Font: The end for this chapter, readers. It is nice to know the story from Shane's side too.**

**EncahntixTracy: Waaahhhh...I don't have big feet.**

**Bold Font: We all keep wishing, my sweet...**

**EnchantixTracy: Reviews make me happy *wink***

**Bold Font: She's winking to attract boys.**

**EnchantixTracy:So here's the deal readers. Are there male authors on fanfiction?**

**Bold Font: If you're a male author,or you know someone who's a male author...**

**EnchantixTracy: ...On fanfiction, then tell us that!**

**Bold Font: I know for a fact that I'm a male...**

**EnchantixTracy: We'll see...**


	4. Mitchie's Damned Luck

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

**Bold Font: We all know you own nothing, EnchantixTracy, then why bother giving a disclaimer?**

**EnchantixTracy: I own you...**

**Bold Font: ...**

"Mitchie!,"

I looked up to see an exasperated Caitlyn standing in front of me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You have to get up from your bed,"

I looked away in annoyance. Why did Cat have to be so, irritating?

**Bold Font: Caitlyn's pet names:**

**1) Caity: by Nate**

**2)Catty: when she's either bitchy or when she has an idea in her head.**

**3)Cat: by Mitchie**

**4)Lynnie: by her mom**

**5)Cait: by most of her friends**

**6)Flat-chested bitch: by Tess**

**EnchantixTracy: I wonder what you call her Bold..**

**Bold Font: You know how there are these people who call people by describing their appearance? But in a good way, unlike Tess? **

**EnchantixTracy: Yeah...**

**Bold Font: Well, Caitlyn is five feet five inches, has curly hair, is white, is skinny and has a flat chest...**

**EnchantixTracy: What do you call her?**

**Bold Font: I call her Caitlyn...**

"Seriously Mitch," said Caitlyn, "I know you are upset but you could at least try to talk, you know,"

"Well, there is nothing to talk about," I said.

"Okay. Then lets go for a cup of coffee, okay?"

"You go," I said, "I'll stay,"

"Just come. There is someone I want you to meet,"

"Caitlyn...,"

"No excuses. Just come,"

_xXx_

I looked around myself. This was a very expensive coffee shop.

"Caitlyn," I said, "Are you sure we can afford this place?"

"No probs. Remember the someone I said we're meeting? Well, that someone is giving us a treat," she said.

"Ok," I said, "Who is this?"

"Surprise," she winked at me.

I sighed and sank back in my chair.

After three minutes, Caitlyn looked behind me and broke into a grin. She got up and hugged someone behind me.

Then she said, "Mitchie, meet Nate, my boyfriend,"

_xXx_

"So, Mitchie," said Nate, "You and Caitlyn are close, right?"

After the scary intro, I had decided to play it cool, and act like a normal person. Nate does not know me. Only Shane does.

"Um, yeah...we're like sisters,"

"Oh," he said, "So maybe you can help me with lots of things,"

"Things like?" I asked.

"Um," he said, clearly nervous, "Sometimes, I feel like she wants me to do something, but I don't, and then she gets sad, but she doesn't show it,"

"That's Cat for you," I said.

"Oh. So if she ever does that, maybe you could help me and then she can be happy again?"

"Um, sure Nate. I didn't know you liked her so much,"

"You kidding me?" he said, "I'm in love with her,"

I widened my eyes is shock, and made them go normal just as Cat sat on the table with our drinks.

"Here's your credit card babe," she said to Nate, giving him a light kiss.

He blushed and then looked down.

I don't know why, but Nate seemed like a great guy for Cat. They are made for each other.

"Mitchie, Nate, it's nice to know that you two are getting along," said Caitlyn sipping in her mocha.

"Yeah, great," I mumbled as I sipped my own mocha.

_xXx_

I sighed as I stepped out of Nate's car. After the coffee, he had proposed to us to meet up with his brothers.

Of course, I refused. But Caitlyn seemed so excited that she didn't notice my 'no, thank you' and dragged me along.

"Mitchie, are you cold?" asked Nate, looking concerned.

"No," I said.

"Well, you're shivering," he said.

"Oh," I said. Then Caitlyn caught up to us and we all went into the elevator. I was sweating like cray. And yet I was also shivering.

Once the elevator door opened, we walked into the apartment..

**Bold Font: They live in the penthouse**

...and I looked around. This seemed like an awesome place to stay. I then heard footsteps behind me and braced myself for the worst.

"Oh, hey Nate," said a voice.

I turned around and came face to face with Jason. He grinned at me. But somehow, I couldn't move.

And then I realized how scared I really was.

"Mitchie?" a voice broke my thoughts. I looked at Caitlyn. She looked at me like I'm crazy.

Maybe I am.

"Mitchie? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Caitlyn.

At that Jason's hand immediately went up to his face in concern.

"I just want to use the restroom," I said.

Nate gave me a long look, and said, "Right this way,"

Once inside the room, I quickly took deep breaths and splashed my face with cold water. Then I walked outside.

"...I mean," I heard Caitlyn say, "She's never been like this. She's so bubbly and happy all the time. I wonder what's wrong,"

I then walked to them, and then noticed that someone else had joined them.

I tried to turn around, and go back, but by then it was too late. Jason looked up and said, "Mitchie!,"

Everyone looked at me, and so did this new member. I made an eye contact with him, and the next thing I knew, I was running to the elevator and bawling.

What can I say? I just met Shane Grey once again, and this time, in front of everybody.

Everything was over. Caitlyn would get mad at Nate once again, and then they would break up. All because of me. And Nate is in love with her too.

I called for a taxi and climbed in. Thank God for emergency cash.

Once inside my home, I ran up to my room, and threw myself on my bed.

This was seriously the worst day of my life.

**Bold Font: The end for now, readers. And you might have been wondering why EnchantixTracy posted the same chapters in different perspectives. (Chapters 2 & 3)**

**EnchantixTracy: I did that to make sure you know how Shane and Mitchie independently feel. Right now, Mitchie is scared of Shane, and Shane is guilty for hurting Mitchie. This will help you in further chapters, when they will work out their problems.**

**Bold Font: The next chapter will be up soon, my dearest fellows...**

**EnchantixTract: They all said they are girls, right?**

**Bold Font: Okay. The next chapter will be up soon, my dearest fellies...**

**EnchantixTracy: You idiot...**

**Bold Font: Reviews make her happy fellies!**


	5. The Beginning of a New Friendship

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

**EnchantixTracy: I am very happy with this chapter, because I kind of wanted it to be through Shane's perspective...**

**Bold Font: This is a continuation from the last chapter, and we begin from where Mitchie is in the restroom and everyone is standing outside, worried.**

I came out of my room at the sound of voices. I went in the living room to see Nate, Jason and Caitlyn all looking worried

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well," said Nate, "I met up with one of Caitlyn's friends today and we brought her here. And then she sort of had a blankout, and then she got kind of panicky,"

"She's in the restroom now," added Jason.

"Okay," I said.

"This is so strange...I mean, she's never been like this. She's so bubbly and happy all the time. I wonder what's wrong," said Caitlyn, almost in tears.

Then Jason looked up and said, "Mitchie!,"

We all looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was HoolaHoolaGirl herself. We made eye contact.

And then I saw something in her eyes. It was fear.

But before I could process it, she turned to her heel and ran away. We all stared after her. We heard the elevator door close, but not before hearing a strangled sob.

Caitlyn started to run after her, but I stopped her and went myself. While waiting for the elevator to come back up, I looked at Nate staring at me in surprise.

I tore my eyes from his and went into the elevator.

Once in the lobby, I rushed outside, and made it just in time to see her get into a taxi.

I got into my car and made my way to her house.

When a girl is sad, she either goes to sulk in her BFF's house, or goes to her own home to be alone. And since HoolaHoolaGirl's...I mean, Mitchie's BFF is in my apartment, she can only go to her own home.

And since I've been there before, I know the way.

I know all this girl info because each time my dad would cheat on my mom, wither she would go to Mrs. Wood's house, or sulk in the living room.

Anyway, as I reached her home, I saw a taxi exit the driveway.

Jackpot.

I went and knocked on the door.

And nobody opened it.

So I went behind the house, trying to remember the best where her room was. Once I was sure, I found a window that I was sure that it belonged to her room.

I climbed up the tree right next to it, and rapped on the window glass.

_Please hurry _I thought_ I might fall any second._

Thankfully, I heard the window lock being opened.

The window opened, to reveal a shocked Mitchie.

"Sh-Shane," she stuttered.

"Um, hey," I said, "Can you let me in?"

She moved aside without hesitation and I went inside. The first thing I noticed, was her mascara streaked pillow.

The second thing I noticed was her mascara streaked face.

I pulled her to me and let her cry against my chest.

We both knew that I was responsible for this, but it was a kind of mutual understanding between us that I was going to comfort her.

Once I felt she was done, I pulled her back and took a look at her face.

But she only hugged me again.

I then lay down on her bed, and pulled her down with me.

She snuggled up to me and then I felt myself falling into a deep sleep.

_xXx_

I woke up to Mitchie stirring against me.

She looked up as I looked down, and within a second, we both flew to the opposite walls of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You let me in your window, remember?"

"No, I mean, what are you _still _doing here?" she asked.

"I fell asleep," I muttered.

"Well then," she said, "Now you're awake. You can go,"

'What you really mean to say is," I said with a smirk, "That you want this sexy asshole to stay with you,"

"I do not...wait, did you just call yourself an asshole?"

"Um, yeah," I said, "Look. I was a complete asshole the other day. You see, this was the very first time I read fanfiction, and when I read yours, I panicked. I'm so, so sorry. I should not have over-reacted. My brothers told me not to do this, but I was obsessed with the fact that I had to make you feel pain. It just didn't feel right when you could make me feel pain without even knowing me, and...and...,"

And then I stopped because I had tears in my eyes. I realized how terrible I had been. I barged into her own home and was rude to her. I called her a whore and threw a roll of cash to her and told her to get an abortion...And then I felt something cool on my cheek.

I looked up and saw Mitchie standing in front of me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Sh-Shane," she choked, "That was, beautiful! Of course it's okay! I forgive you,"

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you deserve it," she whispered back, and we both broke into sobs. We lay down again, but this time, I snuggled up to her.

I wanted warmth, and she gave it to me.

And all l gave her was sadness.

_xXx_

I woke up, and looked around an unfamiliar room.

My eyes landed on a dresser, and I saw a picture of Caitlyn, with Mitchie.

I then remembered - Mitchie!

I looked around, and no one was there.

I went down the stairs, to be greeted by smell of roasted chicken.

My stomach rumbled, and I went into the kitchen.

Mitchie was there, with her back to me, as she was frying something.

I coughed and she turned around. We looked at each other for a long time.

"Mitchie, I," I began.

"Dinner?" she interrupted me.

"Okay. What are we having?"

"Spanish rice with roasted chicken,"

"Sounds good," I said, and then my stomach rumbled, "and filling,"

We stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

_xXx_

Dinner was great. We chatted about everything.

Her parents were out for the weekend, and she was alone.

I asked if she wanted to bunk with us, but she said that it was okay, since Caitlyn was bunking with her.

We then decided to watch a movie.

She and I both chose Jurassic Park.

We settled down on the couch, and enjoyed it.

**Bold Font: Here's what happened:**

**7:00 pm: Shane wakes up.**

**7:30 pm: Shane and Mitchie eat dinner**

**8:15 pm: Shane and Mitchie watch Jurassic Park.**

After the movie, I decided to leave.

Mitchie walked me to my car.

"Shane," she began, "About what happened,"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sorry,"

"No. I just want to say that whatever happened, it's over now. Can we be friends now?"

"Aren't we already?" I joked.

She laughed, and I did too.

We then reached my car, she pulled out her hand to shake it.

But I surprised her by pulling her to me and hugging her.

She hugged me back.

"Bye Mitch," I whispered.

"Bye Shane,' she whispered back.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay,"

"And if anything happens, I'm just a call away, okay?"

"Shane, you just said that twice,"

"Sorry. I'm just worried,"

"It's okay,"

"Bye," I whispered one last time as I got into my car and drove back to the hotel.

I was glad that Mitchie and I were friends now.

Things were finally getting better.

**Bold Font: The end of another chapter, fellies...**

**EnchantixTracy: I told you not to call them fellies.**

**Bold Font: Shut up pixie.**

**EnchantixTracy: Don't call me pixie, **_**C**_**old Font.**

**Bold Font: Reviews make me happy.**

**EnchantixTracy: Me too fellies!**

**Bold Font: I told you that you're stupid.**


	6. Taking Things Slow

**Bold Font: She owns nothing, except her imagination...**

**EnchantixTracy: First of all, thank you my fellow reviewers, for making this story a success.**

**Bold Font: We are honoured to have you read our story!**

**EnchantixTracy: And even to those who are not reviewing, but still reading, I would still like to thank you for being a part of this family.**

**Bold Font: And dearest ****readingtothemoon****, my love to you too!**

**EnchantixTracy: On with the story...**

**Bold Font: This chapter has some sexual referrences [ Now you're interested, aren't you? ;) ]**

**EnchantixTracy: So please, if you're not of eligible age, do not read this...**

**Bold Font: But we know you'll still read it anyway ;)**

About one week had passed since Shane and I made up. My life, at the moment, was perfect.

Shane and I hung out everyday since then.

Yesterday, we went to the mall.

Since Shane could be recognized, he wore this crazy wig with totally ridiculous sunglasses.

I honestly have never laughed so much in my life.

And then we took goofy pictures in Macy's, one with Shane wearing a bra over his shirt.

Needless to say, we were kicked out right away.

Today, he and I are going to the library.

This was my idea. Shane wasn't really eager to go there, but this library is seriously awesome.

I head a car honking outside, and I knew who it was.

I dashed down the stairs and ran to the car.

Shane greeted me with a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed at that.

"Still not used to my sexiness Torres?" he joked.

"You just keep dreaming Grey," I said back.

Once we reached there, I had to literally pull Shane out of the car.

"Shane, please!," I cried.

"But Mitchie," he whined, "I don't wanna go,"

"Oh come on," I said as I pulled him up the stairs.

He mumbled a few swear words, but complied.

"Wait right here. I'll go get a book I want, and then we can sit together and read," I said.

After a few minutes, when I returned, I found Shane standing next to a book rack - with a book in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just something I found," he said as we went to a quiet reading spot and began to read our books.

Throughout the next ninety minutes, I noticed that Shane was thoroughly absorbed in his book.

And sometimes, he would nod as if agreeing with the book, and would also say 'oh absolutely' frequently.

After I was done with my book, I asked Shane if he wanted to go home.

"Go wait in the car," he said, "I'll be right there,"

I went to his car, and waited for about seven minutes.

Then Shane came and we sat in the car.

Once we got to my home, we sat in my room just talking.

"I'm curious Shane," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"What was that book you were reading? And where did you disappear for so long?"

"I'm curious you didn't ask this in the car," he joked.

I gave him a look, and he quited down.

"You see, this book I was reading was worth keeping. So I went to the front desk and asked them if I could buy it. And they said yes,"

"Oh. So what book is it,"

"Here you go, Mitch"

_xXx_

"Seriously Mitchie?" asked Caitlyn, "You bonked him on the head with your Scholar's Trophy?"

"I'm sorry, but he got out of control," I said.

"Well," said Nate, sitting on the couch next to Shane, "He seems to be fine, but he's gonna be passed out for some more time,"

"He just...he just," I said, "I really wanted to kill him,"

"And all over a book," muttered Caitlyn.

"Where is the book anyway?" asked Nate.

"One the table," I said.

Nate went and picked up the book, and then began to laugh.

"You guys faught over Kama Sutra?" he said between laughing.

**Bold Font: Look up the definition of Kama Sutra on wikipedia or something, before you read more...**

**EnchantixTracy: In short, Kama Sutra is an Ancient Indian Hindu Text, which deals with sexual behaviors [and positions ;) ] between sexual partners.**

**Bold Font: It contains advice on Sexual Intercourse.**

**EnchantixTracy: And it has lots of graphic pictures too...**

"Yeah, we did," I said.

_Flashback_

"_Here you go, Mitch," he said as he gave a book in my hands._

"_Kama Sutra?"_

"_Yeah. I really liked this book. Oh wait. I got something to show you,"_

"_There's more?" I asked._

"_Here," he said coming to a certain page, "Look at this picture. Isn't this awesome? Have you ever such a position before? What wouldn't I give to have a sexy chick on me like that,"_

"_You're crazy Shane,"_

"_Maybe," he said, "Or you're embarrassed cause you wanna be on me like that," he smirked._

"_I do not," I said._

"_You do Mitchie,"_

"_Why would I want to be on a guy who's gay?" I smirked._

"_Oh really? You think a gay guy could do this?"_

_He then started to tickle me. I laughed so hard. We fell on the bed with him on me._

"_Sh-Shane! Stop!," I cried, "I'm sorry, okay? You're not gay,"_

_He stopped ticking me, and we stared at each other._

"_Come to think of it," he said, "We're in the basic sex position. It's called missionary...,"_

"_Shane!," I cried._

"_Someday Mitchie," he said, "I'd want to do you in every position in the book,"_

_My breathing stopped. He'd said that so seriously, I began to shiver._

"_Scared, now?" he whispered in my ear._

"_Shane," I whispered back._

_I then moved my legs underneath him, and accidentally kicked my shelf, which caused the trophy on the top to fall. _

_Needless to say, it landed on Shane's head, knocking him out instantly._

_End of Flashback._

"It was an accident," I mumbled.

I didn't give them all the details.

What I told them was a lie. I told them that Shane acted like a pervert and I pushed him back, he knocked the shelf, and the trophy fell on him and he passed out.

**Bold Font: Shane has a very weak head.**

**EnchantixTracy: One of the main reasons why he's stupid...**

**Bold Font: You're stupid.**

About an hour after Caitlyn and Nate left, Shane woke up.

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked to himself.

"In my house," I said, sitting next to him.

"Mitchie?" he said.

"Hm?" I said.

"I can't remember anything that happened,"

"Probably because the trophy hit your head pretty hard," I said.

"What trophy?" asked Shane.

"Um, you see, we were chatting and you accidentally knocked my shelf, which caused the trophy on top if it to fall on your head," I lied.

Shane looked at me for what seemed like forever.

"Mitchie, I know that you are hiding something," he finally said.

"And," he continued, "That story is complete bullshit. You could do better,"

I felt tears fill up my eyes. In such short time Shane knew me so well. And I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. That was too embarrassing.

"Hey," he whispered, and came close to me, "It's okay. I get it. I probably did something to offend you or embarrass you, and you don't want to talk about it. It's fine. And I'm sorry to...,"

"No!," I cried, "I mean, you didn't do anything to offend me, or embarrass me. Well, not technically embarrass me, but still, no need to apologize. It's fine,"

"Okay," he said not believing me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

We watched Deep Blue Sea, and every time I got freaked out by the shark, I would dig my face in Shane's chest.

And he would hold on to me and pat my head.

After the movie, we went out for a walk.

We returned after thirty minutes, and then watched another movie.

This time, Shane suggested we watch Planet 51.

I happily complied, and we sat down to watch it.

After the movie ended, we ordered pizza.

Shane had acted strangely during the dinner.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why?" he said.

"You just seem out of it,"

"Yeah," he said, "Probably because of the accident today,"

After we ate the pizza, Shane decided to leave. It was ten in the night, and Caitlyn had not returned yet.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? You know, I can stay. You're all alone, Mitch" he said.

"I've done this before too, Shane," I said.

"Lock all you doors and windows," he said.

"I'm not a little girl, Shane, I know what to do,"

Shane stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

He then walked to me, and pushed me against the door.

"Mitchie," he whispered in my ear.

"Sh-Shane," I said back, "What are you doing?"

"I remember," he said, "I remember everything,"

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"And I just want you to know that everything I said was true. I would love to do you in every position in that book, Mitch," he said.

"Shane," I said.

"Mitchie, I like you. A lot. And I want to be with you. I want us to go out, on dates, and have fun. I want you to cuddle up to me, every time we're close to each other. I want to kiss you senseless every night...I want to...," he trailed off in silence.

"Shane, I want us to do this too," I whispered.

"I know," he said, "But we've only known each other for a week. Why don't we wait for sometime, and till then, we can be best friends. And then when it's time, we can date. Sounds fine?"

"Fine," I said.

"Bye Mitchie," he said.

"Bye Shane," I said.

He pulled back from my ear and kissed me on the edge of my lips. He kissed me in such a manner, that the kiss lay partially on my cheek and partially on my lips, and it was neither to plain, or too sensual.

"Bye," he said one last time, as he went to his car.

I just stood there like an idiot, grinning and softly humming.

My life couldn't get any better.

**Bold Font: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: You sound like you're on cocaine, boldie.**

**Bold Font: Maybe I am.**

**EnchantixTracy: No you're not.**

**Bold Font: Reviews make us happy!**

**EnchantixTracy: Once again, thank you, fellies! We love to know what you think, and we also love to know you're interested in this story!**

**Bold Font: THANK YOU!**

**EnvhantixTracy: I'm telling you, you're high on cocaine...**


	7. Hard Time

**EnchantixTracy: I own nothing...**

**Bold Font: Yadda-Yadda...don't you ever get tired of saying that?**

**EnchantixTracy: I do get tired of extremely annoying things...**

**Bold Font: Like what?**

**EnchantixTracy: You.**

I watched as Nate and Jason sat in front of me, and looked at each other.

"You say it," said Jason.

"No, you say it," said Nate.

"You say it, man,"

"No," said Nate, "You say it,"

"Guys!," I cried, "I don't care who says it! Just say it already!,"

"Okay," said Nate, "Remember why we came here?"

"Um," I said, "No,"

"We came here to stop a fanfiction author, named HoolaHoolaGirl,"

"And?" I said.

"And, this gets us to two things," said Nate.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, the summer tour begins in a week, so we need to return to LA," said Nate.

"And the second thing," said Jason, "Being that we don't know whether Mitchie will still write about us, or not,"

"Personally," said Nate, "I think she shouldn't. I mean, I know she's a friend, I mean, your friend, but she should drop her writings and...,"

"Guys!," I cried.

"What?" said Jason.

"I know what you're thinking. But honestly, Mitchie is just one of those few thousands who write exclipit stuff about us. If you wanna stop her, you have to stop those other authors too. And frankly, I think Mitchie's a great author. I've read one of her stories, and it's great. It had me in tears," I said.

"Shane, I know she's your best friend and all, but...,"

"Don't forget she's Caitlyn's friend too," I said, "And Caitlyn encourages her to write, and so do I. If you have no respect for Caitlyn's friends, then maybe you guys are better off," I finished.

"What do you even know about us?" yelled Nate, "Just because that bitch said a few sweet words to you does not mean she's nice. She's just playing you, man,"

"She's not. You don't even know her," I said, "In fact, you don't even know your own girlfriend,"

"Shut up, Shane," said Jason.

"No you shut up. I just don't understand why you guys have to make a big issue of this. How can you judge a girl without knowing her? And how can you judge an author without reading her stories? Mitchie's story content may not be nice, but she's better than a lot out there,"

"Okay," said Nate, "Why don't we do this. Why don't you go and help that bitch while we work to keep our band's dignity intact,"

"Maybe I will," I said as I got up and walked out.

_xXx_

"So you left them?" asked Mitchie.

I had gone to Mitchie's house after the fight. She was the only one I could think of. Once she opened the door, I ran into her open arms, and stayed there.

She could immediately tell something was wrong, and then I crashed into her couch. She made me some hot chocolate, as it was windy and cloudy today.

"I did," I said.

"Shane," she said, "Nate's right. I shouldn't write about you guys like this,"

"But writing's your dream," I said, "I want you to write. I don't care what you write about. But I want to read more. You're a great author, Mitch. Don't let this talent go waste,"

"Maybe I could write about something else," she said.

"But those reviewers want you to write about us," I said.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Now?" I said, "Now you keep writing, and I figure out how to stop Nate from ruining us,"

"Maybe Nate just needs to get to know me," she said. I mean, I'm not the best girl out there, but I think I can impress him with a few good manners and...,"

"Mitchie," I said, "You are the best girl out there. And you don't need to meet Nate to prove to him how nice you are. Nate just needs to open his eyes,"

"Why don't we have dinner together?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The only reason Nate and Jason don't like me is because they don't know me properly yet. Trust me, we all just need to sit down together and discuss this over dinner. This way, not only will Nate and Jason know more about me, but I will also know something about them,"

"You. Are. A. Genius," I said.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

_xXx_

**Bold Font: Fast forwarding to the night when things may take a turn for the worst.**

**EnchantixTracy: In other words, the dinner night.**

"...And please be on your best behaviour," I said to Nate and Jason standing behind me.

"Yeah man, I got it," said Nate.

I rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Caitlyn opening it. She let us in and gave Nate a quick peck on the lips.

I made a beeline for the kitchen and saw Mitchie there. I made it just in time to see her tasting her chicken gravy, for the chicken.

I hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Is it any good?"

"You will have to wait until you taste it," she laughed.

I laughed along with her as she told me to go and sit on the dinner table.

I sat there with the guys and waited.

Soon enough, we saw Cailyn come in with the salad.

The Mitchie came in with rice.

And then Caitlyn came in with the chicken, and we all sat down.

"So who wants to say the grace?" asked Caitlyn.

"I do," said Jason.

I sighed in relief. It was good to see the guys put an effort into this.

As Jason said the grace, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

If this dinner didn't go well, and Nate snapped at Mitchie, I would never forgive myself for hurting her like this.

"Lets dig in!," said Mitchie.

We all started to eat.

"Chicken's great, Mitchie!," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Thank You," said Mitchie, looking down, as she was blushing.

I saw Nate looking at her with his intense gaze that could send our dad in his room, feeling guilty.

But Mitchie was too busy talking to Jason to notice him.

"...and that's how we got the birdbath back there," she finished.

"Back there?" asked Nate.

"Oh," said Jason, "Back there means in her backyard. Mitchie was just telling me about the birdbath they have there,"

"I see," he said as he concentrated on his chicken.

_xXx_

Dinner went really well.

And by really well I mean that Nate thankfully didn't say anything.

The only time he talked was when someone asked him something, or when he had to ask me to pass the salt.

After the dinner, Mitchie decided that we should all go to her backyard, where we can hang out, under the stars.

As we went there, Nate coughed and said, "Mitchie, if you don't mind. Can you please escort me to your bathroom?"

"Of course I don't mind Nate," she said as she motioned him to follow her.

We just stood there looking at their retreating figures.

"Let's go to the backyard," said Caitlyn as she pulled me and Jason there.

"Well," said Jason, "The good thing is, I like her, and I want to apologize for judging her without knowing her,"

_xXx_

"Here you go Nate," I said, "Here's the bathroom,"

"Mitchie," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you,"

"Um," I said, "Okay,"

"I'm sure Shane told you about how we talked about you and your story,"

"Yes,"

"And I just want to ask you why,"

"Why what, Nate?"

"Why do you write such things?"

"Nate," I said, "It is every author's dream to have their stories read and appreciated by others. And for those like me, fanfiction is a way to prove ourselves because we are not talented enough to have our stories published in books. We don't mean any personal harm by this. We just want to let our imagination run wild,"

"I see," he said.

"To be honest, we are kind of like you," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that as a musician, it is your dream to have people listen to your music and have them like it. I am just like you, except that I write. And just because I write it, it doesn't mean it's true. People know it's complete fiction, and that you guys would never do that stuff in real life,"

"I get it, Mitchie," he said, "And I would like to apologize for whatever I said. I kind of imagined you to be some kind of gold digger, but you're different. Something about you is just new and refreshing," he said.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm immune to your charm," I attempted to joke.

"Maybe," he said seriously.

"We, um, should get going," I said.

"Ok,"

We walked down in silence, and into the backyard.

"Mitchie!," said Shane as he hugged me.

"Shane!," I said, " I'm fine,"

"Mitchie," said Jason, "You have to tell me where you got that birdhouse,"

"Sure Jason," I said, "Excuse me," I said to Shane and Nate.

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: Alright fellies, two MAJOR announcements.**

**Bold Font: 1) We have been dedicating the entire chapters to either Shane's or Mitchie's POV. But from now on, the POV's may switch in between chapters.**

**EnchantixTracy: 2) We know that Boldie and I have been kind of MIA lately, but right now, things are starting for Mitchie and Shane. So once things get settled, we will be back.**

**Bold Font: In other words, prepare to laugh till you drop in the next chapter.**

**EnchantixTracy: Reviews make us happy!**

**Bold Font: And one last parting joke to prepare you for the next chapter.**

**EnchantixTracy: Here we go...**

**Bold Font: Don't steal. The government hates competition.**

**EnchantixTracy: That's a pun you idiot...**


	8. Love in the Air

**EnchantixTracy: I own nothing, except my imagination...**

**Bold Font: Prepare to laugh, everyone...**

**EnchantixTracy: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Bold Font: On with the story...YIPEEEE!**

"Shane!," I said.

"What Mitch?"

"Is it true you're leaving for LA on Tuesday?"

"For the billionth time, yes,"

"I'll miss you," I said quietly.

"I know. And I'll miss you too," he said.

He hugged me and we stayed like that. I never wanted this moment to end.

The guys had invited me and Caitlyn to their suite to hang out.

And Jason, Cat and Nate had gone to get Chinese food, which left me and Shane alone.

"Well, well, well," came a voice.

Shane and I jumped apart in surprise.

"Cat!," I cried.

"Hey to you too. Lunch is ready lovebirds!,"

"We're not lovebirds," I said.

"Yeah," said Shane, "Mitchie and I are just friends,"

"For now," he added quickly as I gave him a look.

"I wonder when we can start dating," I said.

"We could try once the tour ends, you know," he offered.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's go eat lunch, okay Mo?"

"Okay,"

_xXx_

"So," said Nate, "Are you guys dating?"

"No," said Shane.

"It's getting kind of annoying you know," said Jason, "That you act so lovey-dovey and then say you're friends,"

"Best friends," I corrected him.

We were sitting at the table, eating lunch.

"You guys better start dating soon, or I know that I'll go crazy," said Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn," said Shane, "You want us to date so that you don't go crazy, right?"

"Um, yeah,"

"I can't believe it," said Shane, "Even when the matter concerns us, she still finds a way to benefit herself,"

Everyone started laughing.

Nate laughed the hardest, and kept on laughing, even though all of us were quiet now.

His laugh made Jason and Shane start laughing again, and slowly, I felt myself giggle too.

Then Caitlyn picked up her fork and stabbed Nate's thigh.

He let out a girly scream, and Shane and Jason shut up for good.

**Bold Font: I got a pun!**

**EnchantixTracy: Do tell...**

**Bold Font: Hurting you is the last thing I'd ever do, but it's still on the list.**

After lunch, we decided to watch a movie.

Caitlyn and I decided we wanted to watch Bride Wars.

Nate began to protest, but immediately stopped when Caitlyn produced a shiny fork from her back pocket.

Once the movie started, we sat down and watched it patiently.

Every time Nate groaned of boredom or began to fall asleep, Caitlyn would produce the fork and he would be normal again.

_xXx_

After the movie, Caitlyn and I decided to go home.

"You know," I said once we were merged in the traffic, "If you would have produced the fork before too, I doubt that you'd still be a virgin,"

"I know. But I don't want Nate to have sex with me because he's scared of the fork. I want him to be in the mood, you know,"

"In that case, you'll be a virgin for your entire life,"

"No,"

"Yes. Maybe he just needs a little motivation. Why don't you seduce him?"

"How?"

"You know, go to his room, spread rose petals on the bed, wear something sexy, and bam! We're done,"

"You're actually right, Mitchie,"

"Tell you what," I said, "Tomorrow, you go hang out with Nate, and when you return, Shane and I will have sexed up the room,"

"Sexed?"

"A word I just made,"

"And it already makes me feel excited,"

"Caity, I think we have a plan,"

"Yeah we do. Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

_xXx_

**Bold Font: The night of sexation...**

**EnchantixTracy: Sexation?**

**Bold Font: You wish you'd thought of that, right?**

**EnchantixTracy: Why would I wish to use a word that doesn't exist?**

"Shane!,"

"Hey Mitch!,"

"You ready?"

"Totally. But before we start, can you remind me again why we're doing this?"

'Because you can't refuse me," I said.

"True,"

We began to set up the room. We somehow convinced Jason to spend a night in a hotel.

He was reluctant at first, but then Shane threatened to eat his Nachos.

And then Jason ran out of this suite before I could even process why Shane had said that.

I brought out the rose petals and spread them on the bed.

Shane filled two glassed with Champagne, and set them in a tray.

I set candles all around the room, and Shane lit them.

When we were done, we stood at the door, admiring the decoration.

"Oops," I said, "I almost forgot,"

I pulled a bottle from my bag and sprayed the sexy lavender scent in the room.

"This should do it," I said.

"Mitchie, this is seriously awesome. When we have sex, we're gonna do it in candlelight and in the middle of rose petals too, okay?"

He'd said it so frankly, that I blushed.

"They should be getting here soon," I said as the doorbell rang.

We went and opened the door, and let Nate and Caitlyn in, and then went out.

We went to Shane's car in the basement parking lot, and debated.

"Shane, you could stay at my house,"

"Yeah, but I don't want to give you any trouble,"

"You're not giving me any trouble,"

"I'll stay at the hotel, kay?"

"But Shane! If I'm inviting you, then I want you to stay. If I didn't want you to stay, I'd have kicked you out with Jason,"

"I know, but...,"

"You know," I said, "This just proves that you don't want to spend any time with me,"

"No Mitchie," He said, "That's not true. I love to spend time with you. In fact, I...,"

He was cut off by loud screaming. We both turned to see Nate burst into the basement parking, screaming like a girl.

He was shirtless and shoeless. He ran past us, still screaming.

He was followed by Caitlyn, who was in her lacy bra set, running after him.

"Nate!," she yelled, "Come back! Come back to the bed with me, honey!,"

If possible, his screaming got louder and they disappeared into the darkness.

"On the second thought, we'll have sex when we're drunk, okay?" said Shane.

_xXx_

I looked outside the window and saw the cars blur by.

Shane finally gave in and was staying at my house. He is driving there, at the moment.

My parents are out on a date, having fun.

I'm actually happy for them. Ever since mom's catering business took off, she and dad hardly spend time together.

I just hope that they don't have too much fun and bring a new member to the house. I'm fine by myself.

Once we got there, Shane got out of the car and opened the door for me.

I giggled and got out with him.

We went inside the house and then into my room.

"Ah!," said Shane, "I missed this place,"

"Me too," I said, "I've hardly been here in the last few days. I spent all the time I had with you,"

"And you'll be spending lots more," he said sitting on my chair.

"I don't know," I said, sitting on my bed.

"What do you mean?," asked Shane, "Mitchie? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Well," said Shane getting up from his chair and sitting beside me, "If you really don't know, then why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I'll know,"

"Know what Shane?"

"Whatever you don't know,"

"It's just that," I said, "You'll be leaving for the tour in less than a week. And then you'll be gone for three months and leave me behind. When you'll be back, school will start, and you'll be in LA. We won't have time for each other,"

"I'm willing to make time, if you are," he said.

"I'm willing too, but Shane, we belong to two different worlds. I mean, take Nate and Caitlyn for example. They just keep on pushing themselves to make it work, even though it doesn't. It's kind of pathetic,"

"In my vocabulary, I describe Nate and Caityn being in love. If it doesn't work out once, they are willing to forget everything in the past and start fresh - again,"

"But Nate finds it so hard to read Caitlyn. He doesn't know what she wants,"

"But I'm not Nate. Mitchie, if you want something from me, all you have to do is ask. And even if you don't, I'll still know what you want,"

"You sound like you're in love with me,"

"Maybe I am," he said seriously.

"What?"

"Mitchie, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Um, yes,"

"When I first saw you, I fell for you. But I didn't know it back then, that's why I forced myself to hate you. And then, I realized how hard it really was to hate you,"

"Shane?"

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"I think I might be in love with you too,"

"I know,"

"You know?" I asked.

"Of course. I mean, I _am_ Shane Grey, you know...,"

I laughed and pushed him. He laughed too, and hugged me.

I hugged him back and we stayed like that.

**Bold Font: Awwwwwww...they might be in love...**

**EnchantixTracy: I know, isn't it exciting?**

**Bold Font: It is! I love them! Especially Mitchie! I wish she was mine! Then I'd love her with all I've got!**

**EnchantixTracy: Somehow, coming from you, it sounds illegal.**

**Bold Font: Do I care?**

**EnchantixTracy: You mean to say 'I don't care'**

**Bold Font: No really, do I care? Caring is not in my script.**

**EnchantixTracy: Then just move on to the next line, okay?**

**Bold Font: Okay...Here we go...Reviews make us happy.**

**EnchantixTracy: They really do!**

**Bold Font: Someone please give me a script where each line is not repeated again and again in each chapter...I think I've said 'reviews make us happy' a billion times already...**


	9. Truth or Dare, with a Twist

**EnchantixTracy: I own nothing, except my imagination.**

**Bold Font: Once upon a time, a man who loved a woman, saw her drown in a river. Even though he didn't know how to swim, he jumped into the river and rescued her. Then they got married.**

**EnchantixTracy: Awwwwwwww...I wish I could drown in a river just like the woman so a man can rescue me...**

**Bold Font: You'd probably end up dead.**

"So," I said to Caitlyn, "Since this is Connect Three's last night in New Jersey before they go on the tour, I decided to end things in a happy note,"

"Great plan Mitchie," said Caitlyn, "And exactly what are we doing?"

"Truth or dare," I said simply.

Caitlyn's eyes widened and then her lips broke into a devilish smirk.

"Ooooohhhhh...I like it," she said.

"Hey guys!," said Jason coming in the room, "We got the dinner!,"

We all were in my house, and everyone was staying over. My parents are at my granny's. Somehow, I feel that they have been MIA lately.

Anyway, we sat down in a circle. Jason and Shane had agreed instantly to play the game. Nate had been a little reluctant, but then Cat produced the fork, so he complied.

Setting the dinner aside, I put the empty beer bottle (that Shane found while searching for his hair gel in the trash) in the center and looked at the clock.

"8:27 pm," I said. "Quite the right time,"

"Why?" asked Shane.

"Cause this is the right time to have dinner and relax together,"

"Let's begin," said Caitlyn.

Jason spun the bottle, and it pointed to me and Nate.

"Mitchie, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I said.

"How do you feel for Shane?"

"I, um, well, you see," I stuttered, "I'm in love with him," I finished quietly.

Everyone was quiet. I just looked down in embarrassment. Then Shane grabbed me, and turned me so that I could face him.

He then took my face in his hands and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

Everyone began to clap and hoot, and we broke apart.

He had a smile on his face, and so did I.

"Shane," said Caitlyn, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he smirked.

"Okay," she said, "Take your underwear off and stay like that for the rest of the game,"

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

"You can wear your pants, you know,"

"So you're saying that I have to take my pants off, then take my boxers off, and then out my pants back on again?"

"Yes, but the last part is entirely up to your choice,"

We all laughed, as Shane got up and went to the bathroom. He came back a few seconds later and gave his boxers to Caitlyn, who wanted them as a proof.

"Caitlyn," said Nate, "Truth or Dare,"

"Dare," she said.

"Go have sex with Nate in the car," said Shane.

"Shut up man," said Nate, "It's not your turn. Anyway. Caitlyn, do you love me?"

"What kind of loser question is that?" asked Shane. I poked him on his side. He pouted and I ran a finger over his lips. His pout turned into a smile, and we shifted to sit closer, until he and I were so close that we could be sharing kidneys.

"Yes Nate," said Caitlyn, "I love you,"

"And I love you too," he said.

"Jason, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Okay. Wear Shane's boxers on your head," I said.

"Eeeewwww," said Jason.

But he still took Shane's boxers from Caitlyn and put them on his head.

"They smell funny," he complained, "Is it Viagra I smell?"

We all started to laugh really hard, except Shane.

"Okay, first of all, that is my peach body wash. And second of all, Viagra is a tablet, not an

ointment,"

"Mitchie," said Caitlyn, "Truth or Dare,"

"Dare," I said, earning a mock gasp from Shane.

"Go inside the bathroom and makeout with Shane for 5 minutes,"

"Sounds good," said Shane.

"But Shane and I aren't even a couple," I said.

"So?" said Caitlyn, "You will be, someday,"

Shane smirked and led me to my bathroom. He closed the door and brought his face very close to mine.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said.

"Oh but I want to," I said.

He then pressed his lips to mine, and I then felt my lips move in a rhythmic flow. His hands made their way to my cheek and lower back respectively. I ran my hands through his hair, and then I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip.

I pulled back immediately. Shane looked at me in surprise. I looked everywhere, but him. He raised my chin up with his fingers, and wiped away the tears that had been flowing down.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I took this too far for our first time,"

"It's not your fault," I said, "It just brought back some bad memories,"

He nodded in understanding, but did not question me any further. I respected him for doing this.

We then went out. Caitlyn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Nate looked at me with concern on his face.

"Everything okay, Mitch?"

I nodded.

"You know guys," said Shane, "Lets just go to sleep for now,"

Jason nodded and opened up his sleeping bag, and so did Nate.

I pulled Shane away from the room, and took him downstairs. We sat on the couch. I pulled him close to me and we cuddled.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I gave in to his warmth. After ten minutes, I said, "I wanna talk, Shane,"

"Okay. So, what happened?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "In my Sophomore year, this guy whose name was Sam asked me out. I was beyond ecstatic, because Sam was one of the hottest guys in our school. Pretty soon after the date, Sam and I became a couple. Sam wasn't like others. He was a complete gentleman. He opened doors for me, brought me flowers, and most of all, didn't pressure me into anything. And then, one day, Sam suggested that we should take things to the next level. I said that it was too soon, but he kept on persisting,"

_Flashback_

"_Come on Mitchie," said Sam, "It's just sex,"_

"_Sam," I said, "It's not 'just sex'. I don't think we should be taking things so fast. Besides, I'm not ready for it,"_

"_Mitchie," he said, "We've been in this relationship for three months. How much longer do you want to wait?"_

"_I want to wait more. It's just three months since I've known you Sam. There is still lots more I don't know about you,"_

"_Mitchie, babe, please? Lets just try it this once. If you don't like it, we'll stop,"_

"_No, Sam. I don't want to do this,"_

"_Come on, Mitch. What do you want me to say? I love you? Okay fine. I love you Mitchie. Now can we have sex?"_

"_Why are you acting as if you're with me for sex?"_

"_I'm not acting like that. I'm just saying that...,"_

"_You know what? You don't need to say anything. I'm out of here. Call me when you've satisfied your hunger for sex,"_

"_You know Mitchie?" said Sam, "Maybe I'll satisfy myself right now,"_

_End of Flashback_

"And with that," I said, "he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He kissed me forcibly, and jerked his tongue in my mouth. I tried to move but his hands were on mine, and had a grip like iron. And then he ripped my shirt off, and then his own. He kissed my chest, and then tore my bra. I was crying so hard. For a second, our eyes met, and he wasn't the same sweet Sam anymore. He was a sex hungry demon. His eyes were so cold. And then, I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. They told me that the neighbour heard my cries and called the 911. I was crying so hard. Everybody told me that I was fine, since nothing happened. But inside, I was horrified, and ashamed. it was as if my dignity had been taken away from me. I know that women out there go through worse. And I cannot imagine what would have happened if he had raped me,"

I was sobbing by now. Shane hugged me. I raised my head up a little bit, and saw fire in his eyes.

"Remind me," he said, 'Remind me that the next time I come here, I have to kill him. He's in jail now, right?"

"No," I said, "I decided to keep the matter quiet. I didn't want anyone in the school to know. But the principle still decided to kick him out, and get him transferred to another school. She didn't want to see me hurt again. Honestly, I think I'm blessed to have such good people around me,"

"Mitchie," said Shane, "I promise you that I'll never hurt you. And I'll never let anyone hurt you either,"

"Thank You, Shane," I said drifting off into sleep. The last thing I remember was Shane's sweet voice singing me a lullaby.

**Bold Font: Oooooooohhhhh a twist...**

**EnchantixTracy: Shut Up Boldie...**

**Bold Font: Reviews are like cookies, they make us motivated to write!**

**EnchantixTracy: The new Review line was inspired by ****muzicoftheheart****, and ****Amelia h**


	10. The New Guy

**Bold Font: She owns nothing, except her imagination...**

**EnchantixTracy: Why thank you, boldie...**

**Bold Font: And she is also the best author in this entire universe and will win a Noble Prize for literature...**

**EnchantixTracy: Amazing what money can do...**

"He left," was all I said.

I was currently sitting on the dining chair and poking the cheese omelet with my fork.

"Honey, you might want to eat up the omelet before it gets cold. You know you hate the re-heated food I give you. You always complain it gets burnt,"

"He left," I said again.

"Who left?" asked my dad sitting on the chair opposite to me, "And what is that you are eating? Aren''t we supposed to be eating lunch?"

"Shane left dad," I said.

"Okay. So back to the omelet. Connie?"

"Honey," said my mom, "Mitchie's boyfriend just left for the tour. And she's missing him,"

"Already?" asked my dad digging into the rice.

"Yes dad. I'm in love with him,"

My dad spat out the food he had and began to choke. My mom patted on his back, and then sat down with her food.

"Mitchie," said my dad, "It was hard for us to accept that you are in a relationship so soon after _that_,"

"Dad! It's been a year and a half,"

"That's to soon too. Anyway. You can't be in love with a guy you've known for two weeks,"

"This is different dad. Shane makes me feel different. He himself is different too. He's not like other guys,"

"Didn't you say the same about Sam too?"

"Yeah, but I know this is different...I mean...mom?"

"What Mitchie wants to say is that," said my mom, "Shane is not a normal guy. He makes Mitchie feel in a way that not even Sam could make her feel. Steve, it's a girls' thing...you wouldn't understand, but I do. Mitchie, honey, I'm so happy for you. Your dad's just being a ninny because he hasn't met Shane yet,"

"Okay," I said, "When Shane comes back from the tour, you can meet him, okay?"

"Oh I sure will," said my dad.

Me and mom shared a smile.

Well _someone_ didn't want his baby girl to grow up...

_xXx_

"So your dad wants to see me," said Shane over the phone.

"Yeah," I said.

"I kinda feel bad leaving you all alone there," he said.

"It's okay Shane. I'm just sad because I couldn't say goodbye,"

"Mitchie,' he said, "I had to leave at 3:00 am. I just didn't want to wake you up that early. And plus, I think I had a wonderful goodbye gift from you last night,"

I blushed, because he was talking about those two times he kissed me.

"Yeah...about that, Shane," I said, "I've been thinking about it,"

"Me too, Mo,"

"I'm sorry I stopped in the middle,"

"No worries, Mitch. I told you that it's okay. Besides, I'm kinda glad you did it. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I want our first make-out session in your bathroom,"

"True," I said.

We hung up after talking a little bit more. Shane would be getting on his tour bus now. And Nate would be yelling at Jason because he doesn't want to take the top bunk because he's scared.

Actually, Nate is afraid of a lot of things. Height, tampons, forks...

I called Caitlyn and asked her if she wanted to hang out. She said yes and we decided to meet at the mall.

I sighed when me and Caitlyn hung up. These were going to be _long_ two and a half months.

_xXx_

After a week of hanging out with Caitlyn, I was sick. When I planned my holidays, I visioned to hang out with Caitlyn and relax at home.

And not even a week into the beginning of the plan, I was bored to death.

I was also sick of her.

No offense, Cat.

I decided to call Shane. He would be in Texas by now. I called him, but nobody picked up the phone.

_Shane must be sleeping_ I thought.

I looked out of the window, and saw Mr. Hamilton mowing his lawn.

_He's lucky_ I thought _At least he has something to do._

He wiped a bead of sweat. It was then I noticed how hot it was today.

I checked the temperature. _Ninety seven degrees_ I thought.

And suddenly, I got it. I quickly called Cat, and told her my idea. Then I went to my closet to get my stuff.

_xXx_

"You were right, Mitchie!," cried Cat, "This is so much fun!,"

"I know," I said.

Me and Cat are at the swimming pool, exclusively owned by the community.

I know. Community pools are kind of...blah. But one good thing is that you are surrounded by lots of people, which is what I need right now.

I need lots of positive vibes, which I am getting from everyone.

Me and Cat decided to wear our bikinis. She wore a lemon green one, and I wore a black one.

"Cat! Did you bring the Camera?" I asked.

"Of course i did," she said.

We then had fun posing like two goofy girls. We even asked a guy to take some photos of us.

I was walking backwards when I crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry!," I said turning around.

"It's okay," said the guy. He was pretty young. He couldn't be any older than 18.

"Sorry," I said once again.

"You know," he said, "People crash into me all the time, but you're the only one who's bothered to say sorry at least once,"

"Sorry," I said. I mentally slapped myself. How many times was I gonna say sorry to him?

"I'm Jack," he said.

"I'm...," I said.

"Mitchie!," came a voice. I turned around to see Caitlyn.

"My mom's here to pick us up," she said.

Before I could say anything, she pulled me out of the pool. We changed in silence and went into the car.

Once she dropped us to my house, we went to my room.

"Okay," she said, "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Your flirting session with the blonde dude,"

"We weren't flirting," I said.

"Seemed like it," she said.

"Well, we weren't. I just crashed into him and ended up apologizing to him three times in a row,"

"Way smooth," she said.

"Hey! I'm not here to impress him, remember? I have a boyfriend," I said.

**Insert heavy silence.**

"I have to admit," said Caitlyn, "He was pretty good looking, right?"

"Hell yeah!," I cried.

"I mean, his eyes were so blue...,"

"And his hair was such a rich shade of yellow,"

"What's his name?"

"Jack,"

"OMG! I totally forgot! I gotta go and buy some tampons. See ya later?"

"OK," I said.

Caitlyn left, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. I lay down on the bed, thinking about Shane. But surprisingly, somewhere, my thoughts switched to Jack.

**Bold Font: The end, of this chappie, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: School has started, so we will be able to update every weekend only.**

**Bold Font: She has lots of homework, you know.**

**EnchantixTracy: See ya next time, fellies.**

**Bold Font: We really hope you liked this chapter.**

**EnchantixTracy: reviews make us Happy!**


	11. Curing Shane Sickness

"Mitchie!," I yelled - yet again. This was the fourth time I was calling her.

"Here!," she yelled as she bounded down the stairs.

"How come you took so long?" I asked.

"Sorry Cat," she said.

"Wait a minute," I said, "Are you wearing concealer?"

"Um, yeah,"

"Why?"

"Well, you see," she began, "I had a pimple, so...,"

"A pimple?" I asked, "Mitchie, you've never concealed a pimple in your life. You always believed that it's best to show it, than hide it and be like Tess,"

"There is always a time when such things are absolutely necessary," she defended herself.

"Yeah, times like when you want to impress a guy and...Oh my god," I said.

"Wh-What?" she asked, "Is it showing?"

"Jack? You're trying to impress Jack?"

"No!," she yelled, "No," she said again softly.

I looked at her like she was crazy, and then pulled her up to her room.

"Talk," I said, sitting on the bed.

"Well, you see, Jack had been on my mind. I don't know why, but everytime I think about Shane, Jack takes over me. This is so wrong, Cat. I feel like a cheater. What do I do? I just want to stop myself, but I can't...," she trailed off.

"Stop Mitch. It's simple. You're having Shane sickness,"

"Shane sickness?"

"Yeah. You've been apart from him for about two weeks now. You are used to his warmth around you all the time. And now you miss him so much, that you feel like taking Jack's support to get rid of this anxious feeling,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Believe me or not, the first time Nate left, I almost kissed another guy. But I stopped myself in time, and reminded myself that I belong to him, and no one else. When he came back, we talked about it,"

"Was he mad?"

"No. He understood all of it. He said that next time, whenever I miss him, I should just call him, regardless of the time. This way, he can calm me down, and we can be happy again,"

"Wow,"

"I think you should talk to Shane,"

"But Shane is not Nate. What if he doesn't understand?"

"Believe me, he will. Just call him, okay?"

"Okay," she said reaching for the phone.

She dialed his number and looked at me. I gave her an encouraging smile, and waited for her. She suddenly snapped her face in the phone's direction.

"H-Hello?" she said.

After a brief pause, she said, "Good. I just wanted to talk to you...yeah...well, you see...it's just that...just that...I...I...," and then she broke into sobs. She disconnected the phone call and ran to her room.

I didn't follow her. I knew she wanted to be alone.

_xXx_

I woke up to my room in complete darkness. Somewhere between my crying session, I had fallen asleep.

I looked at the time. The digital click said '9:24' pm.

I went downstairs to find a note on the fridge. It said that my mom and dad were at Grandma's again.

Seems like Caitlyn didn't tell them anything. I went to the kitchen and made myself some hot chocolate. I opened the window and looked outside.

To my surprise, it was windy. I closed the window again and headed to the TV.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I sighed, and got up to open it. Once I did, I gasped.

There before me, stood Shane Gray himself. The Shane Gray who's supposed to be on tour, and right now should be in Connecticut.

He hugged me, and pushed me inside. He closed the door. He engulfed me in his arms again, and then carried me bridal style up the stairs.

Once we were in my room, he closed all the lights and then lay me down on the bed, and climbed in alongside me.

"Shane," I said. A gazillion questions were on my mind. Why was he here?

"Just relax, okay?" he said. I snuggled up to him. About 5 seconds later, I bolted up and jumped out of the bed. I switched on the lights and looked at the man of perfection.

"Shane! Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"Isn't that something I should be asking you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your call today. You started crying, and then hung up on me. I was so worried. And then you wouldn't pick up your phone too,"

"So you came here?"

"Yeah," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I just sat next to him on my bed.

"Shane," I said, "I'm having Shane sickness,"

"Shane sickness?" he chuckled.

"Don't laugh," I said, "It's just that I missed you so much, and then I met this guy at the pool, and I couldn't stop thinking about him, and, yeah," I said.

"You couldn't stop thinking about him?" he asked.

"I don't know why," I said, "I just wanted you around me so much, and I missed you. And then Cat told me that Jack was just a Shane to me,"

"I get it," he said softly.

"You what?"

"I get it,"

"I don't believe it," I said, "I thought you'd be mad or something,"

"Never," he said, "I missed you too. There was this girl who had a backstage pass to my concert, and she looked so much like you. And then I acted around her like a lovesick boy, and almost kissed her. Luckily, she was a nice girl, so she stopped me. I can't thank her enough for what she did. If she was one of those sluts, I would've gone all the way with her,"

I just stared at him. I knew what he was thinking. He was wondering whether I was mad or not. But truthfully, I was shocked. Does Shane really feel that way for me? Does he really want to go all the way with me?

"Mitchie," he said softly.

"I love you," I blurted out.

"I love you too," he said, "And I'm sick of all this. Mitchie, I know that we should wait a little longer, but we love each other. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes," I said.

"Will you be my...," he didn't even get to finish his sentence, because I jumped on him and kissed him with all I had. And then I screamed at least a thousand yes' at once.

He laughed and kissed me again. We both were so happy.

"But I have to leave tomorrow," he said.

"I know," I said.

"You know," he said, "I thought you'd say something like 'way to ruin the moment, Shane', or be mad at me,"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, "I know that you have to leave soon. And plus, I want you to. I don't want to come between you and your career, Shane,"

"Thank You," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Now, do you want to sleep?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, "Lets cuddle together, okay?" I said.

"Okay, but won't your parents be mad?"

"Nah, they're not at home,"

"Ah. so I have a girlfriend who's a good girl in her parent's eye but gets naughty once they leave the house...,"

"Shut up," I said, giggling.

"Just say it, Mitch. You wanna sleep with me, right?"

"Shut up Shane," I said laughing, "I'm still a good girl. But if you want me to be good with you around, then you're most welcome to take the couch downstairs,"

"Nah," he said, "I'd rather be with my girlfriend,"

I blushed when he said that. I was officially his girlfriend. I was so happy.

My life couldn't get any better.

**Please Review!**


	12. Surprise Surprise

**Bold Font: Hey everyone! We're back!**

**EnchantixTracy: We would've been back sooner if **_**someone**_** hadn't lost our script.**

**Bold Font: I didn't lose it, you were the one who kept it in the oven.**

**EnchantixTracy: But you were the one who just had to eat roast chicken, right?**

**Bold Font: You really don't expect me to buy that, right?**

**EnchantixTracy: Yes I do.**

**Bold Font: And why would I want to do that?**

**EnchantixTracy: Because I'm the author, and what I say, goes.**

**Bold Font: I hate you.**

**EnchantixTracy: You only hate me because I ate your chicken.**

"And then he asked me to be his girlfriend!," I gushed to Caitlyn.

"Awwwwww...that is so sweet! I wish Nate would do something like that,"

"Anyway. I am officially his girlfriend, so no cute guys in malls, and no Jack,"

"This reminds me," said Caitlyn, "I saw Jack while I was coming here today,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was helping the workers unload the truck. I think he's just moved in. I mean, it's not like we've seen him before,"

"Yeah," I said, "So how's life?"

"My aunt burned the kitchen again, dad lost mom in the mall again, and Nate had to go to the bathroom the second I mentioned our horrible night that time. Same old,"

"You mean your un-sex-sex-ful night," I giggled.

Get it? Unsexsexful? Unsuccessful?

Funny, right?

Anyway, the boys still had a month left to come, so I was pretty bored.

This was ridiculous. I still had a month left until the vacations ended and I was just wasting my life by doing nothing but missing Shane. All I wanted to do was to somehow speed it up.

If only Shane was here...

I spotted Caitlyn in the driveway. I called to her, but she was on the phone. So I went downstairs to get her.

"Yeah," she said to the phone, " Don't worry, I'll tell her tomorrow, okay? Shut up Nate. Mitchie is a part of all of us now, so don't you dare doubt her like that. And...,"

She stopped talking as soon as she saw me.

"Gotta go," she said to Nate, " I'll talk to you later," And then she hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

"That was not nothing,"

"Nate was just being a dick again, okay?"

"And what are you going to tell me tomorrow?"

A mischievous grin spread on her face. "Not gonna tell you," she said.

"Caitlyn" I whined.

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I reluctantly said. She just laughed and went inside my house. What did she want to tell me?

_xXx_

The next day was pretty tiring for me. All day long I tried to get Caitlyn to tell me what was the matter, but she apparently had other plans.

And other plans meant telling my mom and dad the 'thing'. So now not only I had to see Caitlyn giggle everytime I saw her, but my parents were smiling like idiots too.

Finally, exhausted, I went for a walk. I spent a good 35 minutes in the nature. Once I was sure I could step into the house of grinning idiots again, I turned back.

But once I got there, I saw Caitlyn and my parents loading bags into a taxi.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Were my parents going on a vacation again?

"Just the necessary stuff for the trip, honey," said my dad.

"What trip?" I asked.

"A trip to Minnesota to see Shane, and then to stay with them for the rest of the tour," said Caitlyn as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

It took me a minute to finally digest the good news. And then I ran up the stairs. I opened the closet. Most of my clothes were gone.

I then spotted an outfit on my bed. Grinning, I put it on, and raced down.

"Bye honey," said my mom.

"Are you really letting me go so easily? No 'take care's', and no 'call us everyday's'?"

"We know you will be fine and safe. But still, take care, okay?" said my dad.

I had tears in my eyes. My parents trusted me so much.

**EnchantixTracy: It's a good thing her parents trust her so much. Otherwise I would have had to write an unnecessary emotional scene.**

**Bold Font: *****sob***** Bye Mitchie *****sob***** I'll *****choke on his own saliva***** I'll miss you.**

I got into the taxi and waved goodbye to my parents for a last time. Then the Taxi began to move, and my house slowly faded away.

Connect 3 in Minnesota, here we come!

**Bold Font: Sorry if this did not live up to your expectations.**

**EnchantixTracy: We have worked our best for this.**

**Bold Font: Reviews make us happy!**


	13. Random Love

**Bold Font: Hello fellies...thank you for reviewing the last chapter...**

**EnchantixTracy: More importantly., thank you for reading the last chapter.**

**Bold Font: Whatever...Here you go, our latest creation...**

**EnchantixTracy: My creation.**

**Bold Font: You're no fun...**

I was bored. This meeting was taking YEARS. I looked at Nate sitting next to me. He had that same expression that he had kept for the past two hours.

And Jason was practically sleeping. And that made me sleepy too.

"...And that's how we want you new album to work," said Brown, our manager. Brown's my uncle too. He owns a camp called Camp Rock. I've been there for only one summer. After that, we got discovered, and I got caught up in this world.

"Anything else?" asked Madison, the head of the label.

"Nothing," said Brown.

"Then I believe we all should take our leave,"

FINALLY!

We got up,and left the room.

"That was intense, right?" I asked Jason.

"Totally," he said. Nate's phone beeped, and he looked at the screen. I could tell it was a text. Suddenly, he smiled, and out his phone back in his pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's go to the hotel," he said.

"But we've been there that whole time," whined Jason, "Let's explore Minnesota. I mean, we leave after the concert tomorrow night, remember?"

"Jason," I said, "Let's go. Nate has something on his mind,"

Nate smirked, and we sat in our limo.

All the way back, I kept on thinking _What is he thinking?_

_xXx_

"Nate, please!," whined Jason. He had been whining the whole time since we got into the limo. I played it cool by putting on my i-pod. But inside, I was dying to know too.

"Jason, patience," said Nate as the elevator binged to let us know that we were in our suite now.

We walked out. "Shane," said Nate, "Your surprise is in your room. Jason, your surprise is in your room, and my surprise is in my room," he said.

"Way to speak the obvious, Nate," said Jason.

I walked into my room, and saw it was dark. I closed the door and switched on the light.

And then I looked on my bed, and my jaw dropped.

There, sitting on my bed, was Mitchie, looking adorable in a white sundress.

"Hey Shane,' she said shyly.

"M-Mitchie?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I missed you so much, so I came here," she said.

I walked to her, and sat next to her.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe that you're here. I missed you too, babe," I said.

She blushed a very visible shade of scarlet.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me 'babe'," she said.

I laughed, and then put my finger underneath her chin to make her face me. I looked in her eyes, and saw nothing but love.

She leaned forward, and pressed her lips onto mine.

Pretty soon, we were in the middle of a very heated make out session. Right now, I she was lying down on the bed, and I was on top of her. I carefully slipped my tongue in her mouth, and surprisingly, she let me, and responded ferociously.

And that's when I pulled back.

"What?" she asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I said.

"Why?" she asked. I got off her, and sat next to her.

"We shouldn't be doing this because we're caught up in the moment. Right now, we've just met after a long time. It's obvious we're not gonna hold back. And I don't want us to do something we regret,"

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Mitchie?" I asked, unsure why she was crying.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so grateful that you're not Sam,"

I understood her completely. I leaned forward and hugged her. Then we lay on the bed, next to each other, taking in each other's warmth.

_xXx_

"What took you so long?" asked Nate once we finally emerged from my room.

"Stuff," I said.

Mitchie sat next to Caitlyn.

"Stuff? asked Caitlyn, "Don't tell me that you did it before me, Mitch,"

"No," said Mitchie too quickly, "We were just talking,"

"Yeah," I said, looking at her. She still looked adorable in her dress. I just couldn't believe it. All of my ex girlfriends would apply tons of make up, wear the sluttiest outfits, and would always want to go all the way with me.

And here was Mitchie, my latest girlfriend, who wore no make up at all, wore clothes that actually fit and covered her, and wanted us to take it slow. And surprisingly, I thought she was beautiful.

"What?" she asked as she noticed me staring at her.

"I love you," I said.

"Well if that isn't random," sad Caitlyn.

"I love you too," she said, and then blushed.

Isn't she the cutest?

My life couldn't get any better.

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: We would like it if you would review it.**

**Bold Font: And remember, you don't just have to write how cute this is.**

**EnchantixTracy:Yeah. If there was something you didn't like, or you want to see something happen here, just tell us.**

**Bold Font: Okay, ending joke.**

**EnchantixTracy:Okay!**

**Bold Font: Hurricanes are like women: when they come, they are wet and wild. When they go, they take your house and car.**


	14. For the Best

I sighed as I looked up from my notebook. Jason was playing with his new birdhouse, which was his surprise from Cat and Mitch. Nate and Cait were cuddling on the tiny couch, while watching a very old french flick.

And then there was Mitchie, sitting against the window, deeply engrossed in her book.

We were on the tour bus now, on our way to Wisconsin.

The sun coming from the window was falling on Mitchie's shoulders.

She looked like a pure goddess to looked up from her book, and smiled at me.

Ok, _now _she looked like a goddess. I smiled back at her, and she beckoned me to come to her.

I got up, and went towards her. Then, I lay down with my head on her lap. She caressed my face and hair.

She is the only person in this entire universe who is allowed to touch my hair.

I grinned at her, and she grinned back. The she got back to her book, and I felt myself falling into a deep slumber.

_xXx_

"Shane!," called Cait from the tour bus kitchen. It's not actually a kitchen. It's just something at the corner of the bus we converted into a food counter.

"Shane!," called Cat again.

"I'm coming!," I yelled, startling Mitchie.

"Sorry," I grinned as I made my way there.

"What?" I asked.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That thing,"

"Oh, yeah. Jason's last pair of boxers got wet, so he hung them over the ceiling to dry.

"I know," said Cat, "But he's connected one end of the rope to the cabinet for snacks. If I open it, the rope will slowly descend to the sink, which happens to be right below,"

"Oh," was all I said.

Then I turned, and went back to my room. On the way, I was grinning. Serves her right for telling Mitchie to call me popstar.

Once I got there, I saw that Mitchie had gotten up from her spot and was rummaging through her suitcase.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I had a book with me, but I can't find it,"

"Maybe it's in Cat's bag," I suggested.

"Right," she said.

"There!," she cried after 5 minutes of intense search.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly hiding it behind her back.

"Come on," I said.

And then she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ok, now you've done it," I said as I launched myself on her and began to tickle her hard.

She laughed, and then her grip loosened, and I seized the treasure from her hands.

"Tips on how to look beautiful?" I read out loud.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"But why?" I asked, "Mitchie, you're already beautiful,"

"Thank You, but you see, Cait told me that a lot of important people from your record company are going to turn up at the concert, so I thought that since I'm your girlfriend, I shouldn't embarrass you by looking ugly, so I brought this book, because all your ex-grilfriends were so pretty, and I...,"

"Ok," I said, "First of all, that is complete B.S. You. are. Bautiful. Mitchie, all of my ex-girlfriends could never even come close to your beauty. And second of all, there is something we need to talk about,"

"Okay," she said, sitting on the bed.

I sat next to her, and said, "I don't know how to say this, but we need to keep this relationship a secret,"

"What?" she whispered.

"Not in that way, Mitch. I've been thinking about this. When I was a jerk, I discovered that one of the main reasons I was so frustrated was because of the people around me. They were fake, they would follow me all the time, and so on. And I just don't want you to get hurt like I did. Trust me, you don't deserve it,"

"Shane, I know what you mean, and I understand. But the only people I'll trust are you, Nate, Jase and Cat, and no one else,"

"I know, but still, I'm just taking a precaution,"

"Thank You," was all she said.

"So, you're good with this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe," she said, "I don't know,"

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," she said, and then went into the bathroom.

Somehow, I thought that this decision was wrong, but all I wanted to do was to protect her.

Now what do I do?

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Bold Font: Just review, kay?**

**EnchantixTracy: Boldie! Don't be so mean. They are our family.**

**Bold Font: Oh yeah, so all you big sisters, just review.**

**EnchantixTracy: I thought I told you that we are a family. They are your big sisters.**

**Bold Font: I know. I'm the annoying little brother.**


	15. Trust, and The Truth

I looked at Nate warily as he entered my dressing room.

"Everything okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, so when are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Mitchie," I whispered.

"Mitchie what?" he said.

"Ever since I asked her to keep this relationship a secret, she's been acting kinda weird,"

"Kinda weird?"

"Yeah. She's been avoiding me, and when I finally got to talk to her, her smile didn't reach her eyes,"

"Did everything go well in the conversation yesterday?"

"Yeah. I mean, I asked her to keep us a secret, and she said yes,"

"She didn't say anything in the middle? Like maybe 'I can handle this relationship going public, Shane'"

"Come to think of it, she did. When I told her that people would betray her trust, she said that she wouldn't trust anyone except you, me, Jase and Cat. But I still told her to keep us a secret,"

**Insert heavy silence**

"I get it," he finally said.

"Get what?"

"I get that Shane, you're a dick,"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"She's not sad because this relationship's a secret. She's mad because you don't trust her. Shane, she told you that she will only trust us, but you still...,"

"I get it," I said, "She was asking me to trust her, but I didn't,"

"You may have had the best intention, and she understands that, but still,"

"How could I do that?" I cried. She trusts me, and I should trust her too.

"Just go apologize, okay?" said Nate.

Suddenly, we heard a voice on the microphone say_ Connect 3 in 50 seconds._

No time to think, Nate and I dashed outside.

We reached there just in time. I was rearranging my shirt, when i saw Mitchie appear in the corner. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

_xXx_

"How're you guys doing?" I yelled into the microphone.

**Insert several screams in reply**

This was it. We had just sing the last song of the concert, but I had a little surprise planned in my mind.

"I would," I said, making Nate and Jason stop from heading back backstage, "I would like to sing a song to someone really special to me,"

Nate came to me and said, "What are you doing, man?"

"The right thing," I said.

"This is a song I wrote some time back when I realized that I was in love. It's called You're so beautiful to me. I hope you all like it,"

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so wonderful_

_To me_

_You are so wonderful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so wonderful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

**Insert several 'awwwws' and tears and screams...**

"And now, I would like to say that I wrote this song for the girl I'm in love with, my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres,"

And then I saw Caitlyn push Mitchie onstage. I walked up to her, and raised the mike up to my lips and said, "Mitchie, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I love you,"

I saw tears fall from her eyes, and then she kissed me.

The whole auditorium awwwwwed at us.

We pulled back, and then she blushed.

I gotta go," she whispered, "Meet you in the hotel?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Goodnight everybody!," I yelled.

Then, I ran backstage and everybody applauded for me. I thanked them all, and instead of hanging around like I usually did, I changed into my normal clothes and ran to the bus to write a note to Nate, that I was in hotel.

Then, I called the limo, and told our driver to take me straight to the hotel.

_xXx_

My room was dark when I went inside. I switched on the lights and looked around.

Everything was normal, except that I had a gorgeous girl on my bed - wearing nothing but my shirt.

"Hello sexy," I said as I made my way to my bed.

"You mean beautiful," she smirked.

"Sexy and beautiful, but more of sexy now," I said.

She just laughed and I sat next to her on the bed.

"You always call me beautuful," she said.

"Only because you are," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Only because you want to kiss me,"

"Only because...," I stopped because she placed her lips on mine.

"Only because I love you," she said.

And my world stopped there.

Suddenly, I faced reality. I was in a relationship - with a girl who didn't know anything about me.

Did I really deserve her? She was just so innocent and pure, and I was a devil, who was gonna ruin her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Let's just go to bed,"

"Shane?" she asked, "Please tell me what's wrong,"

"What do you know about me?" I asked

Mitchie's POV

"What do you know about me?" he asked. His voice was so hollow. It was as if he was scared of himself.

"Nothing," I said.

"That explains it," he said.

"Explains what?" I asked.

"Explains why you're with me,"

'What do you mean?"

"You don't know anything about me so you're with me,"

"And of I know?" I asked.

He chuckled evilly, "Then you'll leave me faster than the speed of light,"

"No I won't," I said defensively.

"Yes you will, once you know,"

"Shane, tell me everything," I said, tears filling up my eyes, "Who are you?"

He sighed, and said, "I'm Shane Grey, and I've done somethings that I'm not proud of,"

"What have you done?" I asked.

"Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll,"

What?

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: Next chapter will be up by next week.**

**Bold Font: A note to two of our readers.**

**Enchantixtracy: Dearest ****DisneySara7771,**** I read your stories, and I think they are amazing. Keep writing!**

**Bold Font: And dearest ****readingtothemoon****, sorry, but we do not know the names the greek Gods and Godesses...**

**EnchantixTracy: The only Greek godess I know is Aphrodite...**

**Bold Font: Sorry. But we still love you!**

**EnchantixTracy: We love you all!**

**Bold Font: Please review! We want to know what you think...**


	16. The Truth  Conclusion

"Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll," he said,.

What?

"Yeah," he said.

Did I say that out loud?

"Shane," I said, "What are you talking about?"

"The truth," he said.

"Tell me everything," I said, feeling unusually bold.

He sighed.

Shane's POV

"It all began when we got our first big hit. We were nominated for the Grammies. And then, we walked on the red carpet. That night, we had our first Hollywood party,"

_Flashback _

"_Shane, you're so hot," giggled a girl in my ear._

_I didn't say anything. I was too drunk to even react. I looked around for Nate and Jason, but they had disappeared._

_I tried to push her off, but she clung on to me with her fake nails. _

"_Come on baby," she said, "Lets go to your place. I got the good stuff,"_

_I didn't know what she meant, but soon I felt the fresh cold air of the outside world hit my face. She pushed me into her car._

_The next thing I remembered was her pushing me on her bed._

_She poured some kind of white powder on her palm. She took some of it in her nails, and put it under my nose._

"_Sniff," she ordered._

_I was too wasted to react, so I complied._

_And then I felt that 'heveanly' feeling for the first time. She kept on making me sniff more, and I took it all in._

_End of Flashback_

I don't know what happened that night, but I when I woke up the next morning, I had a terrible headache, and I was naked next to her.

From that day onwards, I was caught up in that worlds. I tried my best to quit, but I couldn't stay away.

Then finally, Nate and Jason brought me out. They forced me to go to a rehab, and didn't let me out until I...until I...,"

I couldn't finish, because by now, I was crying.

Mitchie's POV

I was shocked to learn about Shane's past. I looked over at him, and he was crying. I immediately took him in my arms and began to comfort him.

"Y-you don't hate me?" he asked.

"Of course I don't," I said, "How can I hate you when you've told me everything about yourself?"

"And," I continued, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. The main thing is, you have left it in the past, and moved on bravely,"

"Thanks, Mitch," he said.

That night, I held Shane in my arms, as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

_xXx_

The next morning, by the time I woke up, Shane had already gone to his rehearsal.

I quickly got ready and walked out, only to be greeted by a very angry Caitlyn.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "What's _not_ wrong? This morning, Shane woke up in an unusually quiet mood, and when Nate asked what was wrong, he snapped at him, which resulted in Nate having a bad mood too, and they must have done something strange at the rehearsal, because I've gotten 3 phonecalls already, with their manager asking me to bring Nate back here,"

"Then why are you here?" I asked stupidly.

"Because the stupid cab is taking too long to come," she yelled.

I shrunk back into the wall, and heard the hotel phone ring. Caitlyn took it, and hung up in three seconds.

"I'm leaving," she said, "The cab's here,"

"I'll come too," I said.

_xXx_

I could tell something was wrong the second I entered the concert hall. Maybe it was the man covered in Latte. Maybe it was the screaming coming from the stage.

I entered the place just in time to see Shane disappear backstage.

"He's gone nuts," I heard Nate say, "He's being so unreasonable,"

"It's okay baby," said Caitlyn, "You know Shane's like that,"

"Or maybe it's your stupid baby boyfriend annoying him every two seconds," I snapped at her.

Caitlyn looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. She began to say something, but I beat her to it, "It's not always Shane's fault," I said quickly, before disappearing into the wings.

I knew where Shane was. He had to be there. If only I reached on time.

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: Please review and tell us what you thought of it.**

**Bold Font: Don't forget to mention me in your review, kay?**

**EnchantixTracy: It's okay if you ignore this selfish font**

**Bold Font: I'm hurt**

**EnchantixTracy: Precisely**


	17. Reunion

I sighed as I walked past another door. This was ridiculous. Just how far was Shane's dressing room?

I stopped when I saw a door with a golden star on it. I smiled to myself and knocked on the door. When no-one replied, I quietly opened the door and went in.

The room was dark, but I could spot a few things, like a dressing table, guitars, and a couch with a lump on it.

I went towards the couch, and sat next to the lump.

It stirred, and mumbled, "Please go away"

I lay down next to it and rubbed Shane's back.

"What the...," he said as he poked his head out of the thin quilt.

"Mitchie?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me," I said.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, sitting up.

"Apparently, some worker here freaked out and called Caitlyn about your outbursts. I came along since I thought it had something to do with last night. But now that I think about it, it's not, right?"

He sighed and looked at me for a long time.

"It's him," he whispered, "He did it again. He cheated on her again. And she tried to kill herself,"

I was shocked. Who is he talking about?

"Shane," I said, "I don't know who you're talking about,"

"It's my dad,' he said.

"Your dad?" I said.

"Yeah. My dad only married my mom for her money. But he didn't divorce her since she had me, and he saw it as an opportunity to make more money. He introduced me to music too. Don't get me wrong Mitchie. I don't do this because I'm his minion. I do this because I love music. And I put money in my mom's account, not his,"

"But why is your mom still with him?"

"Why?" he chuckled, "She forgives him because she loves him more than anything in this world. And she thinks that if anything happens to her tomorrow, he'll be the only one for me,"

"Is that true?" I asked.

"I don't know,' he said.

I sat there, thinking. Then, I said, "We should go and visit her"

"What?" he asked.

"We should go and visit her. It'll cheer her up. And then, maybe you can tell her that you're an adult now, so you don't need him,"

"I don't know if that'll work," he said.

"I don't know if it will either, but we should try," I said.

"You're right," he whispered. He then leaned forward and kissed me.

We then sat and cuddled together, taking in each other's warmth.

_xXx_

I heard Shane sigh for the umpteenth time.

"Calm down, Shane," I said. We were currently on Connect 3's private jet. Shane and me were on our way to see his mom.

We left everyone behind, since it would be exhausting for his mother to see everyone. Personally, I wanted Shane to go alone. But he insisted that I should come along since it was my idea and I'm his girlfriend.

And he didn't want me to be left alone with a very bitchy Caitlyn either. She still hadn't forgiven me for snapping on her and Nate.

"Here we are." he said as the LGA in New York came into view.

I smiled at him, and rested my head on the soft cushion. Only 25 minutes until I see his mother...

_xXx_

"That's the room," said the receptionist at the hospital, "She's in room # 109, as per requested by Mr. Gray,"

"Oh please," said Shane, "Is there any chance we can shift her to a better room?"

"How do you know if she doesn't like it?" I asked.

"Because on that chart, the room faces the highway, so the window's view is the highway. While on the other side, one can see the ocean, so the view's great. He did this on purpose to make her leave early, so that he doesn't have to waste more money,"

"What a bastard," said the receptionist, "Of course you can get her another room, but according to the procedures, I must first have her permission to do so,"

"Of course," said Shane, "Would you mind coming to that room in about 20 minutes?"

"Of course not," she said, "I'll be there,"

"Thanks," he said.

Then, we got on the elevator.

"Stop fidgeting," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, stop fidgeting,"

"Sorry. I'm just nervous,"

"Don't be. She's a darling. She'll probably forget that she's in hospital in excitement,"

"Oh,' was all I said, and then I smiled.

He smiled back, and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped outside.

We walked down the corridor, and came to a halt before room # 109.

"Shane," I said, "You go in first. Talk to your mom about what happened. And then, if she wants to see me, you can call me in,"

"Thanks," he said. He kissed me, and went in.

I sat on a bench, and began to wait. I hope everything's fine.

_xXx_

I sighed. Shane had been in there for 20 minutes, and there was still no sign of him.

There was no sign of that receptionist either.

I got up, and headed to the ladies room. Once I was done with my business, I began to walk back.

On the way, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch, sorry," I said.

The man looked at me for a long time, then he said, "It's okay," and then he smiled, and gave a good look at my chest.

He helped me us, and I felt his hand on my butt. I quickly got out of his grasp and headed back. But on my way, I could feel his eyes on me.

_xXx_

"Hey," said a voice and I looked up. Shane was standing there, with tear streaks on his face. I got up and hugged him.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Everything. I had this conversation with my mom that I sear I would've never had if she hadn't done this,"

"Is that good?"

"Yes. I feel closer to her now,"

"That's good," I said,

"Yeah. But enough of that. She wants to see you,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on,"

I gulped as he led me in. I just hoped that everything would go fine.

**Bold Font: Reviews are like cookies. They make us feel motivated to write.**

**Enchantixracy: We hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Bold Font: Yeah. See you all next time!**


	18. Meeting Shane's Parents

**EnchantixTracy: Hey everyone!**

**Bold Font: Long time no see...**

**EnchantixTracy: A few notes before we start.**

**Bold Font: Dearest ****redingtothemoon****, please don't feel sorry. We love the fact that yo bothered to read, let alone review our chapter. And your reviews are not lame.**

**EnchantixTracy: ****marily2500****, we love you, no matter how many times you review us. Your single reply has made us happy.**

**Bold Font: And to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or the story, or never reviewed but still read the story, WE LOVE YOU.**

**EnchantixTracy: It makes us happy that you have fun reading.**

**Bold Font: On with the story.**

White. That was the first thing noticed. The room was white. Plain white. Not cream or pale yellow. Just white.

And then I faintly recognized the sound in my ears. It was that sound that beeped at every heart beat.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows. The white curtains swayed forward and back, appearing as if they were dancing.

And then I noticed a very pale woman, hidden under the white sheets. As I walked towards her, I noticed the faint smile on her face.

Suddenly, all my nervousness was gone. All I cared about was the fact that how could someone make someone as innocent looking as Shane's mom so sad.

"Mom," said Shane, "This is Mitchie, my girlfriend, and Mitchie, this is my mom,"

"Hi," she said shyly, still under the sheets.

"Hi Mrs. Gray," I said.

"Oh please," she said, "Call me Angela,"

"Hi Angela," I said.

She came out from the sheets and sat up straight. That's when I noticed how sweet looking she really was.

"So you're the one who makes my son so happy," she said.

"I don't know," I said looking at him, "Maybe,"

"Maybe," she said, winking at me.

I smiled, and relaxed. All my tension was gone.

"How long have you guys known each other?" she asked.

"Not long," Shane said, "Maybe two months, or something,"

"Ah," she said, nodding.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Much better," she said.

"Is he here?" asked Shane.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was last week,"

Shane muttered something bad under his breath.

"Anyway," she said, "Mitchie, tell me somethng about yourself,"

"Well," I said, "My name is Michelle Defilia Torres, but everyone calls me Mitchie. I was born, raised, and still being raised in New Jersey," I paused as she laughed, "I am a senior at my school, and I love writing,"

"Wonderful. What do you write? Songs, perhaps?"

"Um, no" I said, "Actually, yes, I do write songs sometimes, but I'm better at writing stories,"

"Ah," she said again.

"Anyway, I...," I stopped as the nurse entered the room.

"Mrs. Gray," she said, "We need you to sign here for the room exchange,"

"Oh, okay," she said.

"All done," said the nurse, "We can proceed now,"

Then, two more nurses came in, and helped her move to the next room.

_xXx_

Shane's POV

"I like this room," said Mitchie, "It's more open, and the window has a great view of the outside,"

"Yeah," I said.

"Shane," said my mom, "Honey, open the window,"

"Sure," I said, walking over.

I opened the window, and purposefully maneuvered my hand to catch Mitchie's.

Our fingers interlocked, and we smiled at each other.

And this moment broke abruptly as the door opened with a bang.

"What the hell were you thinking...," my dad stopped as he saw us.

"Shane," he snarled.

"Zac," I said, with equal hate. Possibly, even more.

"What're you doing here?"

"Meeting _my mom_," I said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Meeting my wife, of course," he said as he gave me a fake smile.

I felt nauseous as he smiled.

"Get out," was all I said.

"What?"

"Get out,"

"Why you...,"

"Stop," I heard someone say.

"But Angela," said Zac, "Shane's being an asshole again,"

"Don't call my son an asshole," she said, tears filling up her eyes.

"But he was...," he tried again, but stopped as he noticed Mitchie. His eyes immediately scanned her body, and focused on her chest.

I pulled her behind me, and gave him a death glare.

He grinned, looked away, and went out.

"Mrs. Gray," I heard Mitchie say.

I looked over to my mother, and saw that she was crying.

I went over to her, and hugged her. Mitchie came from the other side, and hugged her from there.

And we stayed like that, talking and comforting each other.

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: Sorry it took so long.**

**Bold Font: One word - school.**

**EnchantixTracy: Anyway, see you next time!**


	19. Decisions

I sighed as I looked out the window in the hotel of my suite. The talk with my mom before and after Zac's appearance was pretty hard to describe.

We had this emotional heart-to-heart talk that brought us much closer than we were before. My mom was fine now, and surprisingly, requested a talk with Mitchie - alone.

And when she let her out, Mitchie dragged me across the hall, looked at me in the eye, and said, "We need a lawer, Shane. Your mom's getting a divorce,"

I just stood there, dumbfounded. And then, I ran to my mom.

"It's so strange," she said, "Shane, she convinced me to divorce him, in just ten seconds,"

I smiled, relishing the joyful memory. I then felt two arms around me.

"Hey," she said, nuzzling her head in my neck.

"Mmmmmmm," I said, tilting my head back, so that she could have more room.

"I just took a call from your lawer. He said that the divorce papers will be ready by Sunday,"

I turned around, and looked her in the eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, "You're not human. You can do magic. Admit it. You're an angel in disguise, right?"

She laughed, and said, "No I'm not. You know that,"

"B-But...," I said.

She smiled, and silenced me with a kiss. I put my arms around her, and pulled her closer.

She pushed me on the bed, and climbed on top of me. She giggled, and kept on giggling, while I tried to connect my lips to hers.

I finally gave up, and let her giggle against my lips. I smiled, and she giggled even more.

"You're such a girl," I teased.

"Only around you," she said.

"Yeah right," I said, tickling her.

She laughed, and I tickled her even more. I loved her laugh. It was so refreshing.

"Sh-Shane! Stop!," she cried. I pushed her aside, and climbed on top of her.

"Get off me!," she cried on between her laughs.

I laughed along with her, and then felt her fingers on my waist.

"No use," I said, "I'm not ticklish,"

"Only because you're wearing a shirt,"

"I'll take it off then," I said, and took my shirt off.

Here's the deal: Celebrity or not, I was always concerned about my body. So once I joined the gym, I dedicated myself to it, and worked hard on my six pack, my arms, and my chest. And that is why, everytime I'm shirtless and a girl sees me, it's completely normal for me to see her drooling over me.

But when I saw Mitchie, I felt different. A little self-conscious, I guess. Those drooling girls' opinions did not matter at all. What mattered the most to me was Mitchie.

I decided to hide my self conciousness and tease her.

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

"Um...," she said.

That's it. She was trapped now. I smirked again, as I watched her eyes trail down my torso. She gulped, and looked away.

"It's hard," I whispered in her ear, "You know it. Don't look away. It's hard to look away,"

"Sh-Shane," she said.

"What? Do you like it?" I asked her, taunting her.

I felt her move underneath me, and then she threw something across the room.

I went back up, on top of her, so that I could tease her some more.

But to me shock, her short was gone too, and she lay there, just in her bra, not meeting my eyes.

"I hope you like what you see too," she said, blushing.

I didn't know what to say. She was just so beautiful.

"I love you," I said.

She met my eyes, and said, "I love you too,"

A tear fell from her eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that, after what happened with Sam, I feel so comfortable around you. I trust you. I love you, so much,"

"Sam was a bastard," I said seriously, looking in her eye.

She laughed, and I continued.

"I can't imagine why he would hurt one of the best things that ever happened to him. Mitchie, I love you. And I want you to trust me. And I want that because I know that I can protect you, I know that you are happy around me, and most of all, I know that I make you feel different. I just want you to know that if the day ever comes, I would willingly throw myself into the depths of hell just for you. And only you. And that's how much I love you,"

Mitchie looked at me. I mean, really looked at me. And then she whispered, "Make love to me"

My eyes went wide.

"Shane," she said, "I trust you. I'm ready. I love you. I want us to make love...please?"

"Mitchie, I love you too. But I think that in this intense situation, you are...,"

"I am what?" she said loudly. I was taken aback by the ferociousness in her voice, "Shane, I want you to trust me. I want you to make love to me. Is it really that hard to believe in me?"

"I'm not saying that I don't believe in you," I said gently, "If you want it, yes, my love. I'll give myself to you, if that makes you happy,"

"It will," she said.

"Okay beautiful," I said, kissing her.

"I love you so much," she whispered against my lips, "So much...so much...so much..."

**Bold Font: The end for now, fellies.**

**EnchantixTracy: Sorry, if we're late in updating.**

**Bold Font: H.O.M.E.W.O.R.K...**

**EnchantixTracy: Reviews make us happy!**


	20. Good and Bad Things

I woke up to see Shane gone. For a second, I thought that he had left me. But then, I heard someone walk into the room.

I quickly closed my eyes, and smiled as I heard a loud "Ouch!"

Shane must have crashed into the bedside table - again. I then felt him sit on the bed.

"Good morning beautiful," he said while kissing me on my cheek.

I smiled, and mumbled, "What time is it?"

"12:00pm," he said.

At that, I shot right up.

"12:00 PM?," I cried.

"Relax," he said chuckling, "We had a tiring night, so it's okay to sleep in,"

"Tiring night?" I asked. And then it hit me. We made love. And then I realized that I was naked.

I quickly covered myself, and blushed hard.

"It's okay beautiful. It's not like I've never seen you before,"

I blushed harder. He then took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back, and pulled him closer.

And then I realized that I hadn't brushed my teeth. I quickly pulled back.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Morning breath," I said, pulling the sheets around me and getting up.

"I don't care," he said standing up and pulling me close.

"Uh-uh," I said, detaching him from me and going to the bathroom.

I freshened up, and heard a knock on the door.

"You clothes beautiful," he called. I opened the door just a tiny bit and put my hand out. He gave me the clothes and I closed the door.

When I saw the fabric in my hands, I laughed.

"What?" I heard him call.

"Shane," I said, "these are your clothes,"

"Yeah," he said, "I thought you wanted to wear fresh clothes. Pus, I wanna see you in them. You'll look sexy,"

I blushed, and put them on.

**Bold Font: Mitchie blushes a lot**

**EnchantixTracy: Way to state the obvious coldie...**

**Bold Font: Boldie. It's boldie.**

**EnchantixTracy: …...**

When I walked in the kitchen, Shane had his back to me. Since he was cooking, I didn't want to sneak up on him or something, because there was a very good chance that he could burn his hand.

"Morning," I said.

"Morni...," he stopped as he turned around. "That," he he said, pointing to me, "should be illegal. It's not okay for a rockstar to be turned on while making breakfast. Get back to your room, sexy girl,"

I laughed and hugged him. "You're getting bolder with your teasing," I said, "Careful. I might take offence,"

"Sorry," he said, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Okey dokey baby," I said.

"Mmmmmm," he said.

"Shane. Your breakfast is on the verge of burning,"

His face shot up and he quickly turned off the stove.

"Omelet with bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice," he said proudly. I whooped and clapped for him, and he took a mock bow. We both laughed, and set the breakfast on the table.

"So," I said, taking a bite of the omelet, "what is the plan for today?"

"Anything you want," he said.

"Can we get back on the tour? I have a feeling that I should apologize to Cat and Nate,"

"Apologize? Why?"

"Because when you stormed off the stage, Cat was comforting Nate and telling him how moody you were, and I felt bad, because it was unfair of her to just blame you without knowing the cause of your anger. So I told her that maybe it was her baby boyfriend's fault,"

Shane laughed so hard, that he began to choke. I quickly handed him water. When he stopped, he said, "Baby boyfriend?"

"Um, yeah," I said, "is that bad?"

"Not to me," he said, "You should apologize. I mean, I don't think you can survive the rest of the tour with Nate giving you his deadly stare,"

"Okay...," I said, unsure of whether he would forgive me or not.

**Bold Font: Fast forward. They have taken Connect 3's private jet to Wisconsin.**

**EnchantixTracy: Right now, they are entering their hotel room. **

**Bold Font: Technically, Shane's room. Mitchie has her own room.**

**EnchantixTracy: But she wants to be with him.**

**Bold Font: Awwwwwww**

**EnchantixTracy: shut up...**

"Here we are," said Shane, throwing himself on the bed.

"Where's Nate and Cat?" I said, looking around nervously.

"Relax babe. They're probably out. Somewhere,"

"Not really," said someone. It was none other than Jason, coming out from the bathroom, with Nate and Caitlyn following him.

"Hey guys," said Shane, hugging Jason and Nate.

"Before anyone says anything," I blurted out, and everyone stared at me, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cait, for snapping at you, but I thought it was unfair the way you were comforting Nate by saying that Shane was a very moody person. Shane's not moody. I just felt bad the way you failed to see how frustrated he was, and how you should have understood him and let it go for once, instead of bad mouthing him. And I'm sorry Nate, for calling you a baby, but I just wanted you two to stop saying bad stuff about Shane, and I...,"

I was cut off by Cait coming forward and hugging me.

"It's fine sweetie," she said, "I understand. You did the right thing. I'm sorry for not understanding,"

"And I'm sorry for calling Nate a baby,"

"Well then you are apologizing to the wrong person," said Nate, taking me from Cait's arms and hugging me.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, " I thought she would never leave him, and just keep on having her heart broken. But you changed it all. Thank you,"

"You're welcome," I said.

"Okay that's enough," said Shane breaking us apart, and pulling me close.

"I thought we established that no member of male species other than me gets to hug her for more than 3 seconds,"

We all laughed. I then hugged Jason, and he thanked me too. We all went down for dinner, and had a wonderful time.

**Bold Font: In case you didn't realize, Nate was talking about his mom.**

**EnchantixTracy: All the boys are thankful now, for Mitchie has reunited their family.**

After dinner, Cait and I went for a walk, to catch up on old times.

"Spill," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Something happened, right? I can see it in your eyes,"

"Well, Shane and I, um, made love,"

"WHAT? You guys had sex?"

"Shhhh," I said, looking around, in case someone heard, "We didn't have sex. We made love,"

"O.M.G," she said, staring at me. Then she hugged me, and said, "Mitch, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you,"

"Really?" I said.

"Totally. You and Shane are meant to be,"

"Thanks Cait,"

"No problem. Lets go back," she said.

"Okay," I said, turning around. Suddenly, a guy appeared in front of us.

"Hey sexy," he said, "You wannna go back to my room with me?"

"What?" I said.

"Cut the shit bitch. I heard you. You did it for someone else, right?"

"Mitchie," said Cat, "Lets go,"

"Wait. Come on babe. What do you want? Money?"

"Stop it," I said, pushing past him and walking.

"Come on!," he said catching up to us.

Suddenly, Cat grabbed me, and began to run.

But the guy caught up to us and pulled me to him, and kissed me. I tried to fight, but he was strong. I frantically looked around, but there was no sign of Caitlyn.

He pushed me to the ground, and pulled my shirt over my head. I was hysterical by now.

"Oh come on," he said, "Don't say you don't like it. I thought all hookers liked it rough,"

"Please let me go," I said, "Please,"

"If only you'd listened to me before," he said, trying to get my bra off.

I helplessly tried to to fight him again and again. But he didn't let go.

His hand was on my mouth, and I couldn't scream. I made one last attempt, bit his hand, and screamed Shane's name.

"Bitchi!," the guy yelled, and punched me. He gave up on my bra, and took my jeans off, and tore my underwear.

I yelled and screamed, and he laughed evilly.

He took his pants off, and then took his briefs off too.

I mentally remembered Shane, and how gentle he'd been with me. He'd smiled, and he kept on making sure I was okay. He'd blushed when I looked in his eyes. He had held me, and pulled me close to him, giving me all his heat and comfort.

Just as the guy was about to go into me, I closed my eyes, and apologized to Shane, for hurting him like this.

And then, I felt a sharp pain. Not down there, but in my stomach. I opened my eyes, and saw Nate hovering over me. He kept on shaking me, calling out my name. I raised my hand up to make sure he was real. He hugged me tight.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! You okay?" he asked.

"Nate," I said. And then I saw Jason. He pulled Nate away from me, and handed me his jacket. And then I saw Cait. She was crying, and Nate was telling her that everything would be alright.

I looked in the front, and saw the guy getting beaten up, by none other than Shane.

"You bastard!," he cried, "How dare you! How dare you touch my girl! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!,"

"Shane," I said.

Jason picked me up, and began to carry me inside.

"No," I whispered, "Shane,"

Nate and Cat followed Jason, and then I saw 3 cops pull away Shane from the guy.

Jason handed me to the paramedics guy, and they put me into the ambulance.

The last thing I remember was Nate and Caitlyn get into the ambulance, and the cops putting the guy into the car.


	21. Things Get Better

At first, it was the beep that hit me. Continuously, it was 'beep, beep' for a long, long time. It was so ridiculously familiar, but not at the same time.

And then, I opened my eyes, and groaned as the bright white light hit my eyes. I looked around. To my left, was a screen that showed zig-zag lines going up and down.

And then it hit me. The zig-zag lines were my heart rate, and the beeping sound was my heart beat.

I was in a hospital.

I tried to get up, but there was an IV sticking in my arm, so I stayed that way.

I tried to raise my head up to get a good look of the room.

Here's one thing. You know how in movies when you're in a hospital the room's small and white, kind of like what you're imagining in your head right now?

Well, this room was large, and painted royal blue, and there were flower baskets, presents, cards all over the place.

I smiled, thinking of Shane and his money spending habits.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I craned my neck to see a nurse come in.

She gasped loudly as she saw me awake.

"Sorry," she said, "I wasn't expecting to see you awake. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, surprised how scratched my voice sounded.

"This might be too soon," she said, "but would you like too see your visitors? They have been waiting for 2 days"

"Sure," I said.

"Okay. The doctor will be here soon," she said, and went outside.

I looked at the door anxiously, waiting for Shane. To my surprise, it was my parents.

"Mom! Dad!," I cried.

"Mitchie!," said my mom, running towards me.

My dad chose to walk slowly, and observe the flowery mess.

"Honey! Are you alright?" asked my mother.

"I feel completely fine. It's not like anything happened," I said, trying my best to remember if that guy had hurt me anywhere.

"That's good. We were so worried. When Shane called to tell us about you, I panicked,"

"Wait. Shane called?"

"Oh yes he did. And we met him too. He was so worried. All the time he kept on asking the doctor if you were fine or not. He hasn't even slept since he got here,"

"Mom, if you don't mind, can I see him?"

"Of course I don't mind honey,"

"Dad?" I questioned.

"He's a good lad," he said, and walked out.

"It's okay honey," said my mom, "He doesn't want to cry in here. He knows that will upset you,"

"Okay," I whispered.

My mom kissed my forehead and left the room. I waited for Shane to come in.

The door opened, and Shane came in. He looked like a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was ruffled, and there were bags underneath his eyes.

"Shane?" I questioned.

"Mitchie," he whispered. He walked towards me. I don't know how, but I felt like I knew how he was feeling.

"Lie down next to me," I said.

He carefully got into the bed with me, and out his arm around me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey,"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that I've never been so worried before,"

"About what Shane? That guy didn't hurt me or anything. Don't you know that?"

"I don't know Mitchie,"

"What?" I said, getting angry. Why couldn't he understand that I was fine? Why was he torturing himself so much?

"Why are you deliberately hurting yourself?" I asked, "Why can you not relax? Why are you still so worried,"

"Mitchie, tell me, if you were a guy, and you were talking to your brother, and then his girlfriend would come rushing in and tell you that your girlfriend is getting attacked, what would you do? If you went rushed to her to save her, and searched for her but you couldn't find her, what would you do? If you heard a blood curling scream of your girlfriend's voice, what would you do? If you ran to her, and then found her naked with a naked man on top of her about to rape her, what would you do? If you saved her, but then she passes out for two days, what would you do?"

I didn't know what to say. So I cried, thinking about how much trouble I had caused to others.

"Sshhh," he said, stroking my hair, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. It's just that, I was so worried,"

"But I'm fine now, right?" I said in between my sobs.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything,"

"But I made everyone worry. It is all my fault. Why did I take a walk so late in the night?"

"Hey," he said looking in my eyes, "It. is. not your. fault. You're the victim here, Mitch. Don't blame yourself unnecessarily,"

"Okay," I said, finding warmth and comfort in his words.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

_xXx_

Nate's POV

Mitchie is doing much better now. Surprisingly, she was discharged the next day.

"It's not like anything happened," she said.

I don't know why, but something didn't seem right. Mitchie and Shane were both acting awkward around each other.

I would be sitting on the couch in the bus, and then Shane would come in and try to write something, and if Mitchie happened to pass by, then he would get all tense and distract himself - or pretend to be distracted.

Like this morning when he had no escape around him, he contented himself by staring at me, and smiling.

That was weird.

And this kept on going the whole day, until I got frustrated and pulled Caitlyn to the side.

"Do you know...,"

"No," she said simply. "She won't tell me, and I will not ask"

I felt a little disappointed, but understood her. Mitchie was in a difficult stage now, and it would be wrong to demand things from her.

So that night, when I had time, I went to the back of the bus.

The back of our bus is kind of strange. The top covering ends at the end of our bunks, but the floor keeps going on, making a balcony kind of thing at the back. We usually keep that door locked, but tonight, I just felt like going there.

I sat there for a long time, thinking.

"I didn't know that you had this,"

I jumped a little, but calmed down to see Mitchie standing there.

"Really? You can see this from outside,"

"Oh," she said and sat next to me, "The stars look beautiful. It's funny how the bus is moving and the stars are not,"

"Yeah," I said, "When I was young, I would always come here when Zac would do something bad. Then, Shane would come and talk to me,"

"What would you guys talk about?"

"I don't know. Stuff. You see, Zac saw something in Shane that made his mind go crazy. Shane could sing, he could dance, girls in our school were crazy about him...He was just, talented in every way. I loved Shane, but a lot of times, I would envy him too. I wanted to be him. No matter how many times he would say that his life was nothing but hell, I still wanted to live in it,"

"I see," she said, "I know exactly how you feel. There is this girl in my school called Tess. She's T.J. Tyler's daughter. Even though she's a bitch, I still envy her sometimes. She's rich, has buys all over her all the time, and best of all, she enjoys it. I'm really happy right now, but sometimes, I wish I was her,"

"Tess Tyler? Shane dated her once, I think. But he had the hollywood fever then, so I don't think he remembers her,"

"Nate, I don't know if my opnion matters here, but I'm glad that you are you. If you were in Shane's place, then I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't have Caitlyn wither,"

"That's exactly what I think too. Mitchie, what happened with Shane? I know this is kind of blunt, but you just relieved this jealousy I had in me from the past 10 years. And if there is something I can do to help you now, I wanna do it,"

"I don't know Nate. We're just kind of awkward around each other. I kind of apologized to him for causing everyone trouble. I just want him to know that I'm fine,"

"Are you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just had your dignity taken away from you. A guy other than Shane saw you naked, and kissed you, and was about to rape you. Are you really fine?"

And then something happened. She just stared at me, wide eyed. I guess the horror of the situation just hit her.

Mitchie's POV

I was shocked. I was...in pain. And then I realized how awful Shane must've felt. I gave him pain. I made him feel pain worse than mine. I was the bad guy here, not the person who tried to rape me.

"Oh god," I said, "Oh god. OH GOD!," I screamed as I began to cry.

Then, I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"It's okay," said a voice, that I recognized as Shane's.

"Shane!," I said as I pulled him closer to me.

"He touched me Shane! He tried to rape me," I screamed.

"I know beautiful. I promise you, I'll make him pay for this,"

"I wanna go home, Shane. I don't want to be here. I want to be with my mom. And my dad. I don't even know if they love me anymore. Shane tell me. Do you still love me? It's okay if you hate me, you know...,"

I was silenced by his kiss on my lips. I pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I love you," he said, "No matter what. I will love you,"

He said it with so much passion, that I began to cry again.

"Ssshhhh," he said, hugging me again.

"Stop the bus," said Shane suddenly.

I raised my head up and saw him looking at Nate.

"On it," he said and walked away.

A couple of seconds later, I felt the bus stop.

"We're staying here tonight," he said, nodding towards a motel.

Before I could say anything, he picked my up and carried me outside. We went inside the motel, but Shane didn't let go of me. I then saw Jason pull out his wallet on the cash register and say, "Do you by any chance have a honeymoon suit_ish_ room?"

Nate came in and smacked him on the head.

"The best room you have," he said, handing the person Jason's credit card.

The guy on the desk gave us all weird looks and did his thing.

He then handed Nate the recipt and led us all to a door.

Shane opened it with the key, and carried me in.

"One second beautiful," he said putting me down, and walking towards the door.

He shut it, and I heard groans from everyone outside.

"There is no way I'm letting you all stay here tonight," he yelled, "I got some catching up to do with my girlfriend,"

He winked at me, and I blushed.

"So," I said still standing.

"Come here," he said, lying down on the bed.

I ran and jumped on him.

"Easy there," he said, tickling me.

I began to laugh really hard, and tickled him back.

Soon, we both were sort of wrestling, and Shane was winning. Currently, I was on top of him, and I was trying to hold his hands down.

"Babe. What're you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to gain control of your hands," I said.

"Okay," he said.

I struggled some more, then gave up. I lay down next to him and stared at him.

"Make love to me," I said, suddenly.

"Mitchie...," he said.

"No!," I said, tears filling up my eyes, "I can still feel him Shane. It was so nice before. We made love, and I felt so much closer to you. I knew how you were feeling. I love you Shane. And after what happened, our connection broke. I want it back Shane. I love you. I don't want to be so far apart from you again. I love you Shane! Make love to me!"

He said nothing, and smiled.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. It's just that you look really adorable when you're all huffed up"

I glared at him.

"Of course beautiful. I'll make love to you. Anything for you,"

He pulled me, and planted his lips on mine. At first, I was nervous. It was like my first time again. But then, I looked in his eyes, and slowly gave myself to him.


	22. Author's Note

**Enchantixtracy: Hey guys!**

**Bold Font: In case you all are expecting the worst, don't because this is a happy note.**

**EnchantixTracy: First of all, thank you for supporting us till now. I remember the time, when I would watch TV, and then celebrities would go, "I owe it all to my fans and people who support me"**

**Bold Font: She never really understood the meaning of that, until now.**

**EnchantixTracy: Yeah. Fellies, thank you SO MUCH for supporting me...**

**Bold Font: Ahem...**

**EnchantixTracy: I mean, us, until now.**

**Bold Font: There have been times when she felt like giving up on all of this.**

**EnchantixTracy: But your...**

**Bold Font: Yes, YOUR**

**EnchantixTracy: Your reviews made it possible for me to write more and more.**

**Bold Font: Thank You, once again.**

**EnchantixTracy: Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

**Bold Font: She doesn't celebrate thanksgiving since it is not in her culture...**

**EnchantixTracy: And hope you all have a SUPERFANTASTICALMAGICAL Christmas! We don't celebrate Christmas either, but I still like that occasion, because everyone is happy at that time. **

**Bold Font: Have a great New Year, and thank you once again!**

**Enchantixtracy: See you in Chapter 22!**


	23. Jason's secret, and secrets revealed

I looked up for the fifteenth time, as Shane sighed. I looked down at my laptop without even saying anything.

Once again, he sighed, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Okay fine," I said as I got up, and settled myself in his arms. His pout turned into an adorable grin, as I laughed.

"Aren't you adorable when you laugh," he said, tickling me.

"No, you're adorable," I argued.

"No you are,"

"No, you are,"

"Yo!," said Jason, "I think you both are adorable. Now can a guy have some peace reading?"

"Jeez Jason," I said, "Chillax. You've been really uptight lately,"

"Shut up," he said, walking into the bunk room.

"Hey!," said Shane, "I know you're all mad, and you want some space, which I'm willing to give you. What I'm not okay is with you bitching my girlfriend,"

"If she acts like a bitch, I'm gonna tell her to shut up,"

"You're the bitch here, you know,"

"Well, you're an asshole, your girlfriend's a whore, an...,"

"Shut the hell up," yelled Shane, advancing towards him.

It was then when I noticed tears in Jason's eyes.

"Shane!," I cried, stopping him.

"What? You heard him, Mitch,"

"No," I said.

And then Shane noticed that Jason was crying.

But Jason didn't give us a chance to talk to him, because he ran into the bunk room and locked the door.

_xXx_

It has been five hours since Jason ran into his room.

Shane, Nate, me and Caitlyn were all sitting in our room, waiting for him to come out.

"Is it something I said?" I asked.

"No," said Shane immediately, taking my hand into his and stroking it.

"Are you sure you all don't want me to go and talk to him?" asked Nate.

"Nate," said Shane, "Jase needs space. Besides, the door is locked,"

"Not anymore," said Caitlyn, grinning mischievously.

"Cat," I said, "did you pick the lock?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Great," said Nate, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Nate," said Shane.

"What?" he said.

"Just don't push him to confess, okay? Just be there for him,"

"Will do," said Nate, walking in the door.

We waited for about seven minutes. And then Nate came out.

"What?" asked Cait.

"Um Shane, can I talk to you privately?" asked Nate.

Shane got up, and they both went to the corner. I could hear them talking in hushed tones.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other in curiosity.

Shane turned around and cleared his throat.

"We have to tell you something,"

"What?" asked Caitlyn

"Jason is...," he stopped, staring at the door.

I turned around to see Jason.

"I'll tell them," he said.

Shane and Nate walked over and stood by him.

"You see," he said, "I was sad because I was in love, and then it all ended. The person I love was only using me for fame, and I walked in on my love having sex with someone else, in the same motel we stopped at last night,"

"Who is she?" asked Caitlyn angrily, "I'll break her,"

"That's the problem," said Jason, "It's not a she. I walked in on my _boyfriend_ cheating on me. I'm gay,"

_xXx _

It is funny, how when you are completely fine with things when you think about it. But when they actually happen in real life, you're not sure of what to do.

I was never against homosexuality. But I never dealt with it either, so I didn't know how to react when Jason told us his secret.

And all I said was, "Oh"

I'm not sure how I feel right now. I want to be there for him, but I also want to give him space. I also want some privacy, since Shane has been staring at me worriedly since the past half hour.

Finally, I got up and went inside the bunk room to see Jason.

Shane got up too, but didn't show any signs of following me in. He gave me a hopeful smile, and then I went in.

The bunk room was dark. I could make out the bunks, and a few things on the floor. But no Jason.

"Go away," came a voice from the bottom bunk.

"It's me," I said.

"I don't care who it is. Just leave me alone,"

"Okay," I said, turning back.

"Wait," he said.

I smiled, and turned again.

"I guess I can make an exception for you, since you changed Shane and convinced Nate to like you too," he said.

I sat next to him on the bunk.

"Jason," I said, "I know that you want to talk to me, because you think that I can help you lessen the hurt. But in reality, it's not me. It's how you confess your feelings. Talking is the best way to handle things. I just happened to be there when Nate and Shane wanted to talk. If you don't want to talk to me, it's fine,"

"But I want to," he said, smiling a little.

"Okay," I said.

"Tell me," he said, "How did it feel when you and Shane made love last night?"

I blushed and said, "You know?"

"Everyone does," he said.

I blushed once again, thinking about Nate and Caitlyn, and them knowing, especially Nate.

"It felt magical," I said when I was done imagining the horrors of Nate knowing, "He was there for me. If it was anyone else, any other guy, who could've been my boyfriend, I don't think that I would have been able to do it. Shane just has a way into my heart,"

"And the morning," he said.

"The morning. The morning was fine. I woke up to him hugging me. He was awake, but he still wanted to hold me. He then ordered breakfast in bed, and then we got dressed and got on the bus,"

"You know," he said, "I made love to Austin too. But he was a bisexual. He was only using me for fame. He thought that it was an easy way to get in the parties and the in crowd,"

"It happened for the best," I said, "Because if you wouldn't have walked in on him, then he would've hurt you tons more in the future,"

"I know. I just want it to stop hurting,"

"Time heals it all," I said.

"I wish it would go faster," he said.

"It will, if you start looking for every possible excuse to be happy," I said.

"What?"

"You can start to do things that you have never done before. Like, anything. And then your mind will be so occupied with all the new stuff you've done, that you will be happy,"

"Maybe I will," he said.

"Ever tried eating apples with peanut butter?"

"No. It sounds gross, so I never did,"

"It's about time you try it," I said, "and trust me. They're awesome,"

"Okay," he said.

"Let's go,"

"Ok. And Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank You,"

"You're welcome. Now lets go, before Shane dies of anxiety,"

We both laughed, and went out.

_xXx_

"Where are they again?" asked Nate.

"I told you," I said, "Cat and Jason are out on an adventure,"

"Yeah. What kind of adventure?"

"I don't know. I think she's making him try to eat odd stuff today,"

"Odd stuff?"

"Yeah. Like coca-cola and ice cream - served together in one bowl,"

"The is so gross,"

"You've never had a coca-cream?"

"Coca-cream?"

"Coca-cola and ice cream together,"

"Um, no. Frankly, nobody in their right mind has. Including Shane,"

I turned around and looked at Shane. He stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Really Shane?" I asked.

He nodded, softly.

"Okay then," I said, "You're coming with me, to get some - mow,"

He whimpered softly and gave Nate a pleading look.

"Actually," said Nate, smiling now, "We just happen to have some ice cream and coke right here,"

Shane glared at him.

"And this reminds me," said Nate, "I have to go to see...Cat,"

He left quickly.

"But he lied," said Shane in an adorable baby boy voice, "Everyone knows that Cat is out with Jase,"

I awed at him, and he smiled adorably.

"But this still means that you need to try out coca-cream,"

His face lost it's smile, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I stuck mine out back, and he pulled me down on the couch he was sitting on.

"I think your tongue can serve more purposes than just teasing, you know," he said.

"And what would they be?" I asked, giggling.

He laughed, and placed his lips on mine.

**Bold Font: I think it's annoying the way we keep on saying that we are back, and then we leave again, and then we're back again**

**EnchantixTracy: It's all your fault dumbo**

**Bold Font: Don't you mean **_**Bumbo? **_**(get it?)**** [it's because my name begins with a b, I'm bumbo, not dumbo]**

**EnchantixTracy: Nobody would get a stupid joke like that**

**Bold Font: You're stupid**

Shane and I have been making out since the past twenty minutes.

"Hey," said Shane, breaking away.

I whined and pulled his face back.

"One sec Mitch. Let me talk," he said.

I gave him an impatient look, and he laughed.

"Unless you want to have sex right here in the middle of the tour bus, we'd better go back in the bunk room,"

"Or maybe, we could do it right here," I said seriously, but burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Ok. I'll stop," I said.

"Good," he said.

"Anyway...," I was cut off by the ringing of my phone.

"I'll get it," I said.

I picked up the phone, and saw that it was Cat.

"Hey," I said.

"Mitchie! Are you alright?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"Turn on the TV, now,"

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

I hung up and turned on the TV. Just then, my phone vibrated.

I looked on the screen, to see that it was a text.

_Switch to E! right now - Cat_

I did as told, and Shane came and sat down next to me.

He began to say something, but I shushed him, as the news reporter spoke.

"_We are here at the very same motel where connect three made their unexpected stop. Sources say that Shane Gray entered the place with his girlfriend Mitchie Torres, by carrying her in his arms. Mitchie Torres has been his girlfriend since the past month, but so far, the two have not released any statement due to heavy schedule. We have asked the people staying in the neighbouring rooms about what they saw, and all they say is that Shane and Mitchie stayed in the same room last night. As we all know, Shane has had a rough past with girls, and his career. Is he out to destroy this innocent girl too? We will give you the answer in the next show, only on E!."_

Oh, hell


	24. The most embarrassing moment

**EchantixTracy: Boldie, let's be nice to each other**

**Bold Font: Shut up**

I looked at the screen in shock. These reporters were insane!

I felt two arms go around my waist, and a small kiss on my neck.

"Don't worry Mitch," said Shane, "They won't know anything"

"But what about you?" I asked, "They still think that you're...not nice,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does!," I said breaking apart from him, "It matters to me, to your band, and to your career!"

"Mitchie,"

"No. I'm not gonna have any of this anymore. We're going to...um...tell everyone?"

"You mean release a statement," he said, chuckling.

"What?" I said.

"You look really cute when you're mad,"

"Now's not the time,"

"Just like that. I really should get you mad more often,"

I gave in, and smiled. We were about to kiss when Nate, Jason and Caitlyn came storming in.

"Mitchie!," cried Caitlyn, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, hugging her.

"So what now?" asked Nate, sitting down, "The world's gonna think it's B.S. if we just tell then that Shane's changed"

"We could do charity," said Jason.

"Nah. That's too obvious,"

"Guys," I said, "Let's all sit and discuss"

"Kay," said Shane, taking my hand in his.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay," said Caitlyn, "I don't think that it's just Shane who needs to clean up. It's all of you. I mean, while Shane was all bad-boy_ish_, Nate and Jason were stressed too. And because of that, their behaviour was a little rude too. So all of you need to do something"

"I agree," said Jason, "If just Shane does it, it's gonna look a little fake"

"I know!," I yelled.

"What?" asked Nate.

"Since the tour's next stop is the last one, LA, you guys can have a fan session during the concert. You can invite people from the crowd to the stage, to sing, to dance, etc,"

"That is so amazing!," cried Caitlyn.

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Oh yeah!," said Nate, standing up and high fiving Jason and Shane.

"Way to go Mitch!," said Shane, pulling me into a kiss.

Cat and Nate 'oooohhhhed' and Jason kicked them out.

"We'll be heading to the hotel," said Jason, "I wouldn't recommend doing it in the bus, cause we travel here. Actually, I wouldn't recommend doing this at all tonight, because we gotta be up early tomorrow to go to LA,"

"Okay," said Shane, not breaking apart.

"Have fun!," he said, and left.

"That was kinda weird," I said, "Stuff happened so fast,"

"Mmmhmmm," said Shane, pulling me closer.

I giggled against his lips, and kissed him more.

"Seriously," I said, "You've got to be more appreciative to fans. Like wave at people in the street even though you don't know them. You could tip a waiter heavily, or buy an old lady a drink or something. People will only start to believe if the people you are close to will justify that you are nice. Such as your neighbours,"

"Now, if only you had a sexy preacher's outfit on, I would've taken you more seriously,"

"Shane! Stop being dirty!,"

"What? I thought you like it. I mean, you should, because everytime I get dirty, I tell you how beautiful you are, and how much I would love to see you in an outfit...,"

"That's hardly an outfit," I said referring to the image in his mind. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No. It covers up a lot. More than I'd like it to be," he said.

"Shane!," I said.

"Oh come on," he said, "No matter how many times you protest, you wanna wear something like that, right?"

"No," I said firmly.

"Yes," he said.

"No," I said, once again, heading towards the bunks.

"Mitchie!," he said.

"No," I said, one more time, closing the door. Once I was alone, I quickly picked up my cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Yeah," I said, "I need a favour from you,"

_xXx_

"Goodnight everybody!" yelled Shane, and running backstage.

"Shane!," I screamed as I threw myself in his arms, "That was the most amazing concert ever,"

"Did you see the fans sing?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. And I also saw one of them cry, because you were so nice to her"

"Yeah," he said, kissing me.

"I have to go," I said.

"Where? What about the after party?"

"I'll be in your room," I said, winking at him and leaving.

Once outside, I laughed to myself, thinking about the confused expression on his face.

"Pssst," came a voice.

"Oh, hi," I said, "You don't need to hide anymore. We're alone"

"Okay," said Caitlyn, "I'm never wearing this disguise again. It's itchy,"

"Do you have the stuff?" I asked.

"Here you go," she said smiling devilishly at me, "Honestly, when you called me last night, I never thought that you would ask for this"

"Me too," I said, "I have to go, and get ready," I said.

"Good luck," she said.

"Cat," i said, "How much time do I have?"

"Well, he's gonna take a shower first, and then have an autograph session with his fans. And then he's obviously gonna come to you, but then there's traffic. It should take about an hour at least,"

"Thanks," I said, getting into the car she hired for me.

_xXx_

Shane's POV

I checked my phone for the 25th time as I ran down the steps and into the auditorium lobby. No calls from Mitchie.

The fans quickly surrounded me, and I tried my best to be nice to them. The security guards held them behind, and I sat in the limo.

All through the ride, I tried calling and texting Mitchie, but her phone was switched off.

No doubt, I was worried.

As the limo stopped at the hotel, I ran out. And I ran so fast that not even the fans noticed.

**Bold Font: Shane is accustomed to running, as he has spent the last three years of his life running away from fan girls**

**EnchantixTracy: *sniff sniff***

**Bold Font: Ok fine. Let's be friends**

**EnchantixTracy: Yay!**

I knocked on my door, but when nobody opened, I slid by key card.

As I burst in the room, I prepared myself for the worst.

But to my surprise, I saw it decorated beautifully with candles. And the bed had rose petals on it. And there was a note in the middle of the bed.

I picked it up and opened it. It said:

_Well, it seems that you have received my surprise. But don't worry. There are more to come. _

_Mitchie_

"Hello Shane," said a voice behind me.

I turned around, and my heart stopped beating.

Because standing in front of me was Mitchie, dressed in a very, very skimpy police woman outfit. With the handcuffs and all.

She raised her hat, so I could see her.

In a flash, the images of the sweet Mitchie ran in my mind. This Mitchie was new. She was...hot.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked strutting towards me.

I quickly recovered and smirked, "No. My tongue's reserved to be stolen only by you, officer"

I smirked again, as I saw her blush. But to my surprise, she quickly recovered.

"You know, you've got some nerve, telling an officer to steal,"

"I see," I said, as I kissed her, and massaged her bottom lip with my tongue. I put my hands around her hips, and we both fell on the bed.

"You are," she said, taking out her cuffs, "arrested for stealing my lips, and hiding them in your mouth. Furthermore, you are also arrested for being irresistibly hot,"

"I think that's a felony you should be charged for," I said.

She took my hands, and cuffed them to the bed. I gladly complied to her efforts.

"Nice," I said, "How're you gonna take my shirt off now?"

"With this," she said, taking out a pair of scissors.

My eyes went wide, as she skillfully cut my shirt and jeans, "Sorry," she said, "You have to buy new ones"

"Oh it's all worth it," I said.

She kissed my chest, and left a trail of lipstick marks going up to my abs. She stopped right before the edge of my briefs.

"More?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"No. Not until you learn to be polite,"

"Yes officer. I want more," I said, and then she kissed me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes officer,"

"Alright. I'm gonna punish you for being a thief,"

"Yes officer," I said, although we both knew that this was not exactly a punishment.

She kissed the base of my briefs, and was about to go further, when the door banged open.

"Hey guys have you...," said Nate, and stopped when he saw us.

Let me just make a point that this was what he saw:

An almost naked guy handcuffed to the bed, with a girl in a skimpy police woman outfit on top of him, with her mouth near the guy's...part.

Nate stared at the two of us in horror, as Mitchie screamed and jumped back.

Nate screamed too, and ran out of the room, but not before closing the door.

Both me and Mitchie just stared at the door, until finally she unlocked me and went inside the bathroom.

I waited in the exact same position for her. She came out in 10 minutes, her makeup all washed away and in her pj's.

She first went to the door, and locked it. She then climbed on the bed, and lay down on her side.

I shut the lights and settled down next to her, and put my arms around her. She relaxed under my touch and took in my warmth.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"Don't be," I said, "It's not your fault. We'll lock the door next time, kay?"

I knew that Mitchie was blushing by now, so I snuggled into her even more.

"By the way," I said, "You were very sexy. I love that side of yours"

She let out a cute little snore, and I chuckled.

"Goodnight officer," I said, as I felt myself fall into a deep slumber.


	25. Press Conference, and Goodbye

**Bold Font: Eh, just out of curiosity, what's your favourite fruit?**

**EnchantixTracy: Strawberry. What about you?**

**Bold Font: You do realize that I'm virtual, right? I only exist in your computer. I don't eat. But if I could, then bananas would be my favourite.**

**EnchantixTracy: Don't you mean virtual bananas? *insert laughter for lame joke attempt***

Let me just begin with that there are two sides to an awkward situation. The victim's side, and the _other_ victim's side.

Usually, this can be sorted out through talking.

But after what happened last night, I wonder if talking is really the only way to sort it.

I mean, how do you think that you can explain that situation to your own brother?

Simple, tell him the truth.

It's not that simple, as you all think.

First of all, Mitchie is so embarrassed that she's still in the hotel she's been staying.

Second of all, Nate has locked himself in his room in our house since then.

And me? I'm sitting in my room, desperately trying to contact Mitchie.

Here's a major downer - Mitchie won't talk to me either.

I looked over the clock, and it read 3:00 pm. Only three more hours until Mitchie and I released a statement, and 6 more hours until she left for New Jersey.

I tried calling her again, and this time, she picked up.

"H-Hello?" she said.

"Hey," I said, instantly perking up at her voice.

"Are you Shane?" she asked.

"Um, yeah...," I said.

"Oh good," she said, relief evident in her voice.

"Mitchie, are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that, I thought that you were Nate, trying to call me through your phone,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Nate's called me a bunch of times already. And just when I thought he had stopped, you called. So I thought that it was actually him so I would talk to him,"

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"Because it's too embarrassing,"

"Mitchie, I want you to come here, right now"

"What?"

"I want you to come to my house,"

"No,"

"Come on. Mom would love to see you again. And plus, I want to show you my room,"

"But Nate...,"

"He just left. He's gone to get, um, a new guitar,"

"Um, alright,"

I hung up.

**Bold Font: Ok, on the count of three, glare at the screen because Shane lied.**

**EnchantixTracy: Don't.**

**Bold Font: I, 2...and...**

**EnchantixTracy: 3!**

Ok. Stop glaring at me. And you. Stop laughing. And I see you staring at me with no expression at all.

Anyway, I made my way to Nate's room.

I knocked on his door, and he let me in.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Hi,"

"So. I heard you called Mitchie is such desperation that when I called her, she didn't pick up because she thought it was you using a different phone,"

"Oh,"

"It's okay man," I said.

"I'm sorry,"

"I don't care about me. If you're really sorry, apologize to Mitchie,"

"She won't pick up her phone!,"

"Don't bother. She's coming here,"

"What?"

"She's coming here,"

"To see me,"

"No, my room,"

"I can't believe that she's actually coming here to see me!,"

"No. She's actually coming here to see my room. You see, I lied to her. I told her that you were out, and she needs to see my room,"

"Why?"

"So you guys can talk and settle this. Do you know that I haven't seen her since morning? That's torture,"

"Yeah, right,"

_xXx_

Mitchie's POV

I stood in front of Shane's home, contemplating to whether ring the doorbell or run away.

Just as I was about to turn back, the door opened, to reveal Nate standing in front of it.

I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. But to my surprise, he smiled and said, "Oh Mitchie! Hey. Come on in,"

I quietly did as told, and followed him, until we reached the living room.

"Um," he said, "Shane's in the shower, so do you want to watch TV or something?"

"I WANT TO TALK!," I screamed, and then said in a lower voice, "Sorry. Um...It was inside me for long, I mean, I wanted to say it, but I was scared that you hated me, and...,"

"Wait," said Nate, laughing, "Hate you? I thought you hated me,"

"No. How could I? It was my fault,"

"It was nobody's fault. Next time, you learn to lock, and I learn to knock,"

"That rhymed,"

"That's because I'm a songwriter a.k.a rockstar,"

We both laughed, and he opened his arms. I gladly hugged him, and he hugged me back. When we broke apart, we smiled at each other.

"Um," said someone, making me and Nate look at our side.

And Shane was standing there, looking at us like a little boy who just got his lollipop stolen.

"I know that you guys are not doing anything, but I had a policy remember?" He said to Nate, "NO guy gets to hug her for more that 3 seconds"

"And how long did I take?" asked Nate.

"3 and a half seconds," he said, "I was counting,"

He was so adorable that I jumped on him and awed.

He held me, and then said, "So I guess you guys made up?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good,"

**Bold Font: Fast Forward. They are in the press conference building now.**

**EnchantixTracy: Only three more hours until Mitchie leaves.**

**Bold Font: *sob***

**EnchantixTracy: Not yet. You're on the wrong page Boldie. You're supposed to do that on the next page.**

**Bold Font: haha...sorry.**

"Ok," said Nate, "Is everyone ready?"

"You've asked that for the 10th time. Yes we are," said Shane.

Shane seemed to be in a foul mood, since Zac was here. He was still their manager, and unfortunately, since the divorce papers were yet to come, their dad.

"I can't believe that we forgot to fire him," said Shane when we were waiting for Zac to give the signal.

"It's okay," I said.

Zac came in and said, "You bastards are on"

"Don't call them that," said Shane's mother.

"Shut up," he shot back. Shane grabbed him by the collar, and was about to punch him, when Nate and Jason pulled him back and pushed him in the room, where we were supposed to be attending the conference.

"This meeting's about your behaviour," said Nate, "Please try to control yourself"

I took Shane's hand in mine, and he instantly calmed down. We all seated ourselves.

The room was filled with photographers and reporters. Some of them were already taking photographs.

"Um," said Zac, "Hello. My name is Zac Grey, and these are my clients, Nate, Shane and Jason. And they are the Connect 3. And sitting next to Shane is his girlfriend is Mitchie, his girlfriend. They are here to talk about the recent talk on the motel incident, and the new attitude of Connect 3 during concert. Please try to keep the questions relevant and as clear as possible. We do not have time to answer every question you all have, since Mitchie has to catch a flight tonight, so please try not to repeat a question that someone already did"

I don't know why, but Zac was really good at it. He may be a bastard, but he was serious when it came to the band.

"Anyway," said Shane, "Let's begin,"

One reporter stood up and said, "So, Shane and Mitchie, what happened in the hotel room that night?"

"Nothing," said Shane with a straight face. I had been told previously to lie and to follow the lead, since some things had to be kept inside.

"We did nothing. We just talked, to catch up on things, since I had been very busy with rehearsals," said Shane.

"Next," said Nate.

"A short while back, we saw Shane and the others visiting Mitchie in the hospital. What happened?"

"I was assaulted," I said, "But no worries. I am fine now, and the person has been arrested"

"Why did you all invite fans up on the stage to sing and dance with you in LA?"

"Because," said Shane, "We realized that we need more fan involvement in our lives. After all, it is because of them that we are here, you know"

"Nate, is it true that Caitlyn is having an affair with Jason? They were recently spotted out with each other, and seemed to be having a good time,"

"No," said Nate, "The rumours are false. Caitlyn and Jason are like siblings, and they were out just to have fun"

"Mitchie, how do your parents feel about the assault?"

"The last time I saw them was in the hospital," I said, "I haven't seen them since. But I'm sure that they are supportive of me and will love me no matter what"

"Mitchie, are your parents alright with having you tour with the Connect 3? What about school?"

"My school is currently on vacation, so it's fine"

"Shane, a lawyer was spotted several times in your house over the weekend. Why?"

"Our parents are getting a divorce," said Shane, "The lawyer is responsible for getting the papers ready"

"Jason, how do you feel about your parents divorce?"

"No comment," said Jason.

"Mitchie, Shane's ex-girlfriend, Tess Tyler, goes to the same school as you. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, the last time we talked was before Shane and I even met. So I don't know"

"Unfortunately," said Zac, "We have run out of time. They need to leave. Thank you all, for coming here,"

With that, we all got up and walked out, and into the limo.

"That was great," said Shane, kissing my cheek.

"Thank You," I said.

_xXx_

I sighed, and pressed my head into Shane's chest. We were at the airport, waiting for the boarding call.

Shane had something done, so he was allowed in with me to the waiting area. The others were waiting outside.

I had already said goodbye to everyone else. Caitlyn was outside with Nate too.

Shane and I had abandoned our chairs, and we found a secluded corner to just be close.

"Do you have to go?" he said.

"Yeah. I need to see my parents. Plus school,"

"School. Yes. This reminds me. If Tess says anything, don't take it to the heart, kay?"

"Alright,"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too,"

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too,"

"Call me everyday, kay?"

"For sure. Text me?"

"Of course. You have my number, right?"

"Shane!,"

"Sorry. Just checking"

_Attention all passangers of Flight 095, flying from LA to new Jersey. The boarding process has now started. Kindly form a line at gate #2._

"Don't go," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I have to," I whispered.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

We kissed, long and slow, until Cat interrupted us.

"Time to go," she said sadly.

I broke apart from Shane, and picked up my handbag.

"Bye," I said.

He said nothing, but gave me an encouraging smile.

I smiled back, and began to walk to gate #2.

**EnchantixTracy: Now boldie. Say your line**

**Bold Font: *sob***

**EnchantixTracy: Say it with feelings.**

**Bold Font: *sob***

**EnchantixTracy: No. More emotion.**

**Bold Font: If you make me say my line again, I'll literally start crying.**

**EnchantixTracy: Well, see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bold Font: Bye fellies!**

**EnchantixTracy: Idiot...**


	26. Return of Normal life, and Shane

"But Caitlyn!," I wailed.

"No Mitchie," she said, dragging me across my lawn, "You've been texting him since morning. It's time we head to school"

"Just a little more. I was about to tell him about my dream last night,"

"God you two are like a couple of 5 year old kids,"

I pouted as I got in the car, as she began to back out the driveway.

It was the first day of our senior year, and I was missing Shane like crazy. I had been back for a week, and yet our last kiss' tingling sensation was still in my lips.

We had texted and talked over phone everyday, but it wasn't the same.

But it was still better than nothing.

As we got in the school parking lot, I couldn't help but get a little excited.

Even though Shane wasn't here, I could still be happy through school.

We got out of the car and headed in.

"I have my schedule with me," said Caitlyn, opening her new locker and putting her makeup stuff in, "Do you?"

"No," I said, "I memorized it,"

She stopped and stared at me, "Memorized it?"

"Um, I was missing Shane, and there was nothing to do,"

"I'm not gonna even comment on that. Moving on...,"

"It's not like I even need the schedule. We share 5 classes,"

"Yeah. Hey look. Isn't that Jack?"

I turned around, and sure enough, there was Jack. He saw me, and waved. I waved back and he walked to me.

"Hey Mitchie," he said.

"Hey Jack,"

"I would say I missed you, but you were on TV all the time,"

"Oh. I didn't know I was on TV,"

"Are you kidding me? They were here, hunting for people who know you,"

"Oh,"

"Well, I have to get to class. See you?"

"Definitely," I said

_xXx_

"Urrrgggghhhh," said Caitlyn, setting her lunch out on the table.

"Tiring day?" I asked her.

"Don't joke like that," she said.

"What joke?" asked Peggy.

**Bold Font: I case you lovely fellies don't remember, Peggy and Ella were mentioned in Chapter 2**

"Coach Zimmers made us run a mile today," I said, "And Cat had to go to the bathroom in the middle, so she had to run thrice as fast to get her time right"

Ella began to laugh really hard at that.

"What?" asked Cat.

"Nothing. I just imagined you running thrice as fast, with your hair all wild. It's a funny image,"

"I see," said Caitlyn seriously, which set us all off.

"Ok," I said, trying to catch my breath, "No more bad jokes while I'm trying to eat"

"Alright. Speaking of eating, did you know that Tess was rushed to the hospital due to an eating disorder?"

"Really?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah. It was actually right after Mitchie was sent to the hospital too,"

"I bet that was just to take attention away from Mitchie," said Cat.

"I don't know if that was why she did it. But if she did, it didn't work, because Mitchie was the hot topic for weeks,"

"Um," I said, "Speaking of Tess, how did she react to me and Shane coming out as a couple,"

"She was pissed," said Lola, "She went around town telling everybody what a slut you are and how you're using him for fame"

"What a bitch," I said.

"No argument there," said Lola, which set us off again.

My phone buzzed, and I looked at the screen to see that it was a text from Shane.

"Go on," said Peggy, while Ella wiggled her eyes suggestively.

"You guys," I said as I opened the text.

_Hey. Hoping this is the right time._

Yeah, it is. I texted back.

_good,_ he replied.

_How's your day?_

Good. What about you?

_Better, now that I know you're fine._

My friends are awwing at you.

_Hi friends_

Hi Shane! I'm Mitchie's friend, Lola

_Hi Lola! Mitchie's told me a lot about you guys._

Has she told you about a girl named Peggy?

_Hey Peggy. Mitch's told me about everybody. Say hi to Ella too._

What about Tess?

_Tess?_

Hi Shaney babe 3 I miss you. When are you free?

"Tess!," I yelled give me back my phone.

"Get lost loser," she said, as she ran into the bathroom and locked herself into a stall.

I know that because I ran after her and banged on the door.

"Open the door!," I yelled.

Shaney babe...Mitchie's a loser...why date her? You know I can give you what you want...

_Give Mitchie her phone back._

But baby, remember when we used to be in love?

_I don't because you had me high on cocaine._

Oh that. Never mind that.

_Never mind that? You almost got me killed._

But that's the good stuff shaney.

_I'll tell you what's good. She's called Mitchie. If you don't give her the phone right now, I will literally come down and tell you off. I am in love with Mitchie, and I HATE you. So just do me a favour and leave me and her alone._

I banged the door again, "Tess!," I yelled.

"YOU BITCH!," she screamed and banged open the door, which threw me back.

"You stole my Shane! I hate you! You'll pay for this Torres!," she screamed as she pushed me back, and threw my phone at me.

It hit me in the eye, and I lost my balance.

I could see blood pooling out, and someone at my side, yelling for an ambulance.

_xXx_

"How long?" asked my dad again.

"The doctor said that Mitchie needs the bandages for another three weeks," said my mom.

"What happened?" he asked.

It was evening, and I was just back from the doctor's. They had to call 911 in school, because my eye wouldn't stop bleeding.

My friends had been with me until I left for home from the hospital.

"Tess," I said.

"That girl again?" asked my dad, "Mitchie, she's been teasing you for a long, long time. And today she almost blinded you"

"Dad," I said, "I know that Tess is crazy. But I can handle this,"

"Mitchie," said my mom, "I know you, and I trust you. But as a parent, and a mother, I am worried"

"I know," I said.

The doorbell rang, and my mom went to open it.

When she came back up, she said, "Mitchie, there is someone to see you,"

"Hey Mitchie," came a voice. I looked up to see none other than Shane, standing there with a panicked expression on his face.

"Shane!," I said.

"Baby," he said, coming towards me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My eye hurts a little,"

"Hurts a little?" bellowed my dad, "Michelle, you can't even smile properly, because it hurts"

"Mitchie," said Shane, "I know Tess did this. And," he said looking around the room, and to my parents, "I know that you're not gonna give all the details. But I just want you to know that I'm here"

"Shane," I said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Tess never, ever touches you again,"

"Shane," said my mother, "Why don't you join us for dinner? We would love to get to know you. I'm sure Mitchie wants to eat too"

"Sure," he said.

"Ok," I said.

_xXx_

"So Shane," said my dad, "I heard that your parents are getting a divorce"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh don't be," said Shane, smiling, "Please excuse my language, but Zac's an asshole. The only thing he's good at is hurting my mother. So it's a good thing that he won't be around anymore"

"I see," said my mother, "I would love to meet your mother. She's not the only one who has a bad experience with her husband, you know"

"Oh. So Mr. Torres, you are Mitchie's stepdad?"

"Call me Steve," he said, "And no, I'm Mitchie's real dad. Connie never had a child with him,"

"I'm sorry," said Shane.

"Don't be," said my mother, "Whatever happens, happens for the best"

"True," said Shane, "Another true fact is that the chicken is delicious,"

"Thank You Shane. Mitchie, honey, do you want some more?"

"I'm good," I said, playing with my fork. I purposefully dropped it, and bent down to pick it up. When I came back, I left my hand down, and caught Shane's.

Our fingers intertwined, and we smiled at each other.

My father cleared his throat, which brought us back to Earth. My mom awed at us, and my dad looked a little amused.

"Okay," I said, "So, um, how's life everyone?"

_xXx_

"I have to leave tomorrow," said Shane, making my smile disappear. We were in my room, chatting.

"Sad," I said.

"Yes," he said, " Anyway, I like your room. It's nice, and warm"

"I like your room too. I like your bed the best,"

"Why, because you want to sleep with me there?"

I blushed at that. He leaned forward, and kissed me, softly.

I kissed him back, and he pushed me back on my bed.

He broke apart, and lay down next to me.

"Not here," he whispered, "I won't be able to stop"

I blushed, and moved closer to him.

"Shane!," said my mom coming in my room. She stopped as she saw us, and smiled, "I set up the guest room for you. But if you want, you can stay here tonight"

"Really mom?" I said, "Thanks"

She walked out of the room, and as soon as she did, I climbed over Shane and sat on his stomach, and put my hands on his chest.

"So officer," he said, "What'cha gonna do to me now?"

I blushed.

**Bold Font: Mitchie blushes a lot**

**EnchantixTracy: We noticed.**

"Nothing," I said, "I just want to feel your heartbeat"

So I unbuttoned his shirt, and put my hand on his heart, and closed my eyes.

And I felt it.

There was no mistaking it. It was beating at a steady pace, at equal intervals. As I felt myself getting more and more lost in the rhythm of his heart, I felt his breathing. His chest slowly went up and down, and I could feel the air going in and out his lungs.

And then, I opened my eyes, and he was staring at me.

"You have a beautiful heart," I whispered.

"Only because it beats for you,"

_xXx_

**Bold Font: So fellies, this is the end of this chapter.**

**EnchantixTracy: We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bold Font: Reviews make us happy!**


	27. The Usual Surprise

I can honestly no longer stand the look on Caity's face. She's been staring at me with that for days, and I'm getting tired of it.

"Mitchie," she said, "You know, you should..."

"Get used to the fact the Shane is not going to be around all the time," I said in monotone.

"Exactly. I know that you love him and all, but there are other things beside him too"

No matter how much I wanted to rebel against that one, I knew she was right.

"So," I said, "What can we do?"

It was the weekend, and the day of Holy Saturday.

**Bold Font: We go to school 5 days a week, finish it on Friday, and sleep in on Saturdays, and spend Sundays trying to finish all the homework. Thus, it is a Holy Saturday, when no child spends time worrying about anything related to school...**

**EnchantixTracy: My readers are not idiots. Shut up.**

**Bold Font: You're stupid.**

I was seriously bored.

"We could play Wii," said Caitlyn.

"Nah. Something better," I said.

"We could give a welcome kiss to our boyfriends" came a voice.

I turned around, and saw the boys in my room.

"We're hallucinating," I whispered in Caitlyn's ear, but she didn't listen, and ran into Nate's arms.

"Or maybe we're not," I said, jumping up on my feet, and tackling Shane. I tried to not to do too much, since Jason was there too, and I was not sure if he had gotten over his breakup.

Shane, fortunately got the message, and put me down.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you she didn't love us," said Shane in a baby boy voice.

Jason smiled, and said, "Apparently, our new manager thinks that Shane needs to do some more convincing things to get back into the good boy thing. Some of the critics think that he is just acting"

"Ah," said Caitlyn, "The critics. Aren't they the f**king a**holes who think they know everything?"

"Language, girl," said Nate.

"What?" she said, "Don't tell me that you like them"

"Only sometimes," said Shane.

"He means that he likes them when they say that his hair was perfect" said Jason, "Anyway, fast forwarding the whole meeting, we need to attend a public school"

"And Shane," said Nate, "Of course, was the first one to volunteer the name of the school he wants to go to. What was it again?"

"He," said Jason, "Literally sprang up from his chair and said, 'I wanna go to Mitchie's school'"

We all, except Shane, started to laugh really hard.

"Anyway," said Shane, glaring at Nate and Jason, "We will be studying with you now"

_xXx_

The good thing about having a flexible mother is that she trusts you with your boyfriend alone - in your room.

So me and Shane decided to cuddle in my bed, and talk.

"I don't think that this is a good idea," I said.

"Why?"

"Because Tess is here. She can do something that will make you look bad. That will defeat the purpose of you being here"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she can't do anything even if she tries"

"Alright. So, what classes do you plan to take?"

"Mitchie, there is something I need to tell you"

"What?"

"When we said that we will be attending your school, we didn't mean as students"

"Then, as teachers?"

"Yes. But just me and Jason. Nate will be a senior,"

"What are you going to teach?"

"Math"

"What?"

"Just Kidding. Music, of course"

"And Jason?"

"We both will be music teachers"

"I wish to have you as my music teacher, because then, I will have an excuse to stare at you"

"Nah. Then I wouldn't be able to stop staring at you too. Wait, you take music?"

"Yeah. I like it"

"That's new. So, do you play any instruments?"

"Yes. Guitar and Piano"

"And, do you sing?"

"Yes, I used to. But I don't anymore"

"You know what's coming next"

"No, I'm not going to sing for you"

"You will, in my class"

"We'll see"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"I love-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I smiled against his lips, and pulled him closer.

"It's been so long" he whispered, "since I touched you. I wanted to feel you so bad, Mitch. It was torture"

"I know what you mean" I said, "I really wanted to settle in your arms. I wanted to have you pull me close. I wanted to stay close to you"

"I'm here now"

"Stay close, please"

"Of course. It's not like I can stay away"

"Shane, I want you, but in a different way. It's like, I want you...in a..."

Shane smiled, and pulled me to him, so that we were lying down and his arms were around me.

"You want me to be all over you"

"Yes" I whispered.

"All around you," he whispered down my neck.

I just let him hold me, and occasionally kiss me on my neck. We just lay there, enjoying the comfortable peace.

_xXx_

"So," said my dad at the breakfast table, "Connect 3 will be attending school with you. Well, I would be dishonouring the father's code by saying this, but I'm glad he's here. He'll keep you away from Tess"

"I know he will. And It's gonna be so amazing to have him as a teacher!"

"Mitchie" said my mother, "This reminds me school starts in 3 days, which means that we need to go shopping"

"Huh?"

"For your new wardrobe!"

My mom is the only mom who wants to spend hundreds of dollars on my wardrobe, even though we don't have that much money, and also because I don't like shopping.

"But, Mo-om" I said, "I don't want to..."

"Your boyfriend's here. Do you really want him to see you in your same old boring clothes everyday? And plus, there are going to be girls around him, wearing slutty clothes. Do you honestly just want to stand next to him, wearing your sweatshirt?"

**Bold Font: Mitchie's mom has a point.**

**EnchantixTracy: Even though Shane would never leave her...**

**Bold Font: Still...**

**EnchantixTracy: So, fast forwarding this, Mitchie goes shopping, buys new clothes, has fun, and now it's school again for her.**

**Bold Font: We'll see what happens in school in the next chappie!**

**EnchantixTracy: It's the end already?**

**Bold Font: That's what my script says...**

**EnchantixTracy: Oh well..reviews make us happy!**

**Bold Font: Sorry...we haven't updated in a while...**

**EnchantixTracy: yeah...we were busy...**

**Bold Font: But, see you next time!**

**EnchantixTracy: stupid...**

**Bold Font: Idiot...**


	28. Fight, and Make Up

I have to admit. Shopping was fun. I now have a whole new wardrobe, full of stuff I couldn't even imagine owning.

"A corset?" asked Caitlyn, "Really?"

"I'm trying out for a bolder look," I said defensively.

"Yeah. But bolder does not mean looking like a hooker,"

"My clothes don't define who I am. If I want to wear it, it's fine,"

"Alright," she said, "And what do we have here? You're going to wear something underneath that "shirt", aren't you?"

"Of course," I said, "I'm not going _that_ bold"

Caitlyn and I were sorting and arranging through my new wardrobe. We had two days before I could get back to school, and I still had to get my eye bandage taken off.

Speaking of eye bandage, I had a doctor's appointment that day, so that the doctor could examine my eye.

I have to admit, I was excited. I was tired of crashing into things because of lack of sight in one eye, and I really wanted to see how my bruise looked now.

"It's probably purple. Or green and yellow," said Caitlyn flipping through a magazine.

"Ew," I said, "I mean, I'm okay with a bruise looking like that, since it hasn't seen sunlight and air for a long time, but I don't want Shane to see it"

"Oh please," said Caitlyn,"That boy's too much in love with you to think about how disgusting your eye looks"

"And where exactly do you think he stares when he's talking to me?" I asked.

"Uhhh...in your eyes?"

"Exactly,"

"Mitchie!," called my mom, "It's time to leave for the doctor's! Ask Caitlyn if she wants to come for support,

"Please?" I asked, "I could really use an honest opinion about how horrible I look"

"Alright," she said.

_xXx_

"How does it look?" I asked.

"Actually, it looks okay" she said, looking carefully, "It's purple, but not in a disgusting way. It's like, I don't know, but definitely not disgusting or even bad"

"Good," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. The bandage removing was surprisingly not as painful as I thought. The doctor was extremely gentle and nice about it. He even gave me a lollipop for being a good patient.

"You wanna leave now?" asked my mother.

"Sure," I said.

We drove home in silence. Mostly because I was too busy sucking my lollipop.

Once we reached home, I raced to my room. I opened the door, and found Shane on my bed, reading.

"Hi," he said looking up, "Wow. That looks much better than it did before"

"Yeah," I said, shyly. I sat on my bed, next to him, and inspected the book he was reading.

He stared at me.

"What?" I asked, "Is my bruise really that bad?"

"No," he said, "It's just that when I see you sucking that lollipop so sensuously, it drives me crazy"

"Hmmm...does it make you horny?"

We both stared at each other. This was the first time we'd talked so openly about sex, and that too, so bluntly.

"Yes," he finally said, smiling impishly.

"No," I said.

"Please?" he asked.

"No Shane," I said, "I'm not having sex with you in my house"

"But, you're the one who's responsible for making me like this"

"Not in this house,"

"Then let's go out. And book a hotel room,"

"No," I said.

"Why?"

"Why? Because, I don't want to tell my parents we are going out, and then have sex with you in a hotel room, and then come back. I can't face them like that"

"Is having sex with me really that bad?" he said, getting a little loud.

"No, it's just...,"

"Just what? Are you ashamed to be with me? Are you using me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a world famous rockstar,"

"Shane," I whispered, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. You've been so distant lately,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice. But I've been home after so long. Having an injury actually made me get closer to my parents. I was just making use of it,"

"That doesn't mean you can ignore me all you want,"

"I'm not ignoring you," I said firmly, getting a little angry myself.

"Of course you are. You're taking me for granted,"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would I?"

"Because you're using me,"

I stood there quietly. He'd said too much. He walked out of the room, and banged the door shut. It wasn't until I heard the front door thud when I finally began to cry.

_xXx_

"So he just left?" asked Nate.

"Yes," I said.

"What a jerk," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah," said Nate.

"Um Nate," I said, "Has he been...you know...stressed about something?"

"I don't think so,"

"Anything. The tour. Maybe the new manager, or it could be the food. Maybe he doesn't like the food he's eating on the bus,"

"The food's fine on the bus. It's his own paradise,"

"Speaking of paradise," said Caitlyn, "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for school?"

"I came here, because Mitchie is my best friend, and I need to be there for her,"

"In other words, you don't know what to keep in your schoolbag, right?"

"Maybe,"

"I love you guys," I said, smiling for the first time in 4 hours.

There was a knock on the door, and the door opened without waiting for a reply.

And in walked Shane, soaking wet.

"It's raining," he said.

We stared at each other. Well, he stared at me. I looked everywhere but him.

"Well," said Nate, pulling up Caitlyn, "Caity and I have a movie date, so bye!"

The left quickly and closed the door. Now Shane and I were alone. Literally.

My parents were out on a date, and the house was empty. Except, of course, it had two awkward teenagers looking like idiots in it.

"Mitchie...," said Shane.

I looked the opposite way.

He took another step towards me. I quickly got up from my bed and walked towards the window.

"I know you're mad at me," he said.

"I'm not mad," I said honestly.

"You're upset," he said.

I didn't reply to that one.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I know I said some stuff that made you sad, and I honestly regret it,"

I still didn't look at him.

Suddenly, I felt two arms slide around my waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!," I yelled, and broke apart from him, "You honestly have NO idea how much you've hurt me, and yet you're standing here, presenting me with a meaningless apology. Why don't you just leave me already? You never trust me. All you do is doubt me, and question everything I do. You know what? Maybe you should get together with Tess, because obviously she's much better suited for you, because she knows exactly what to do with you"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at me in the eye.

"Sorry for what? Do you even know what you said?"

"I accused you of using me,"

"Well, do you think I am?"

"No,"

"Lie,"

"No. You're not using me. Because you're Mitchie. And my Mitchie doesn't use anyone. Because she loves everyine and she could never hurt the people she loves,"

"Then why did you say all that?" I whispered.

"I was frustrated. All this time, you've endured so much for me. And what did I give you back? Nothing. You almost lost your eye because of me, Mitchie. And the only thing I've given you is myself when we make love. So I figured that the only way I can make you happy is through physical love. That's why I was angry. Because I wanted to love you, since that is the only thing I can do, but you wouldn't let me,"

"Shane," I said, "You honestly have no idea of how much you do for me with the tiniest of actions. You being here for me is honestly everything that I want. When we're together, I forget everything. When you smile, I smile too, because I can't help it. Don't you see? You being alive is more than enough for me. So quit all the 'I'm can't be there for you', because you obviously are"

"Mitchie," he said, and pulled me to him. He hugged me tight, and then, captured my lips into a long, deep kiss.

As we kissed, he caressed my cheek, which made me smile.

That night, we made love on my bed.

**Bold Font: Hello. We haven't seen you all in long.**

**EnchantixTracy: Well, our school hates us. **

**Bold Font: Your school.**

**EnchantixTracy: Well, whatever. Hope you all liked it!**

**Bold Font: She's an idiot, so she has to study all the time *snicker***

**EnchantixTracy: You're an idiot.**

**Bold Font: Stupid :P**

**EnchantixTracy: *glares***


	29. New Teachers

**EnchantixTracy: You can hate me for not updating later once ya'll are done reading this, yo.**

**Bold Font: Well someone's been listening to Eminem lately**

**EnchantixTracy: It's actually Nicki Minaj. Anyway, I did not know about this, but a couple of stories I have subscribed to updated their chapters, which consisted of this announcement.**

**Bold Font: Don't you just hate it when they do that?**

**EnchantixTracy: There is this thing called Indie CR awards.**

**Bold Font: And EnchantixTracy, being a greedy girl, nominated herself.**

**EnchantixTracy: You do realize if this story gets this award then you win too, right?**

**Bold Font: Vote. For. Us.**

**EnchantixTracy: Vote. Blah. I mean, if you have the time, and you really like this story, and you think it deserves to win, then vote.**

**Bold Font: I wanna win.**

**EnchantixTracy: And there are lots of other stories out there that are Amazing, so make sure to check'em out before you vote for us. Who knows, there might be this super talented author in hiding.**

**Bold Font: Oh Well. On with the story...**

"For the last time dad," I said, "Shane and I are not having sex!"

"Then how do you explain him sharing the bed with you ALL night?" he bellowed.

"We were just sleeping. And in a clean way"

"Once your mother finds out about this I'll make sure she grounds you from ever seeing him again"

"Well too bad, cause she already knows," I yelled and slammed the main door shut.

I walked out to Caitlyn's car in a huff. I mean, why did he have to ruin my mornings like this?

"Fight with dad?" she asked as I opened the car door.

"Yeah. He thinks Shane and I are having sex"

"Well, aren't you?"

"Yes, but he doesn't need to know that. All he's gonna do is tell me about risks of STD's and pregnancy everyday," I said, looking out of the window.

"Chillax," she said, "He'll be fine once he gets his coffee. You know how he is, right?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking about how well Cait knew my parents.

"And," she said, "On the bright side, we'll be getting new teachers today"

I blushed. Shane would start teaching today. And so would Jason. But Nate would be the student.

"Speaking of that," I said, "Shouldn't we be picking up Nate too?"

"Oh," she said, "He said they had to go early for the registration stuff"

"Poopie," I said.

"Here we are," she said, "Now be careful around Tess, okay? I'm honestly tired of all the hospitals you've been going to lately"

"Sorry," I said, "But in my defence, I didn't do anything but be me"

"Precisely," she said as we entered the school building.

_xXx_

About halfway through homeroom, there was an announcement on the speaker, asking for me to go to the Principal's office.

Ignoring the stares from everybody, I made my way to her office.

I knocked and heard her say, "Come in"

"Mitchie," she said, "Take a seat"

I did as told, and looked at her.

"I'm not going to play with words here," she began, "I see that you and Shane are in a relationship"

"Yes," said Shane, looking directly at her.

"Now I understand that Shane is a new teacher here, and you're a student, Mitchie. I know that you both are young adults and need to keep your relationship healthy by physical contact, but it is illegal for a teacher to come in any contact with a student in an intimate way. I know that Shane is going to be a teacher here for only a little while. But I would appreciate it if you both would not excite his female fans or do illegal things on campus"

"I see," I said, understanding her. I mean, she could lose her job if she allowed student-teacher contact.

"Mitchie and I will not do anything wild in school," said Shane, "However, I do believe it is possible for me to sit with her at lunch or talk to her"

"Of course," said my principal, "As long as you don't go physical, you're okay. Thank you so much for your corporation"

"No problem," I said, looking at Shane.

"You are excused," she said.

Me and Shane walked out together.

"So," I said, "Now what?"

"Now," he said, "I'm gonna have to make up all the make out sessions with you at home"

"Shane!," I exclaimed as he winked at me.

"Catch you later," he said.

"Alright," I said, walking back to homeroom.

_xXx_

"Earth to Mitchie," I heard Peggy say as I snapped back into reality.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"You sure you okay girl?" asked Ella.

"She is," said Caitlyn, "She's just missing her boyfriend"

I blushed. It was lunch, and Shane still wasn't here. I mean, I told him where I would be, and he promised that he would be here. But he was not.

"Sup," said Nate, sitting down next to Caitlyn.

"Don't you have make-up work?" asked Caitlyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Ella.

"I mean, he joined in the middle of the semester, so shouldn't he be making it all up?"

"I talked about it with my teachers," said Nate, "Since I was getting tutored while I was on the tour too, they think it's safe for me to start from today"

"Oh," said Caitlyn, and kissed him on the cheek.

Peggy and Ella awed, and Nate blushed. I laughed at him, but soon began to divert my attention to look for Shane.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

Just as I was beginning to get up and look for him, I felt someone sit next to me.

"He all," said Shane, sipping his milk.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Sorry. You see, Mrs. Brown, the music teacher, decided to get me introduced to grading system here"

"I see," I said, and popped a french fry in my mouth, and watched Peggy and Ella stare at me.

"Teacher student contact is illegal," I said, answering Peggy's and Ella's questioning look.

"Star Crossed Lovers!," squealed Ella, "This is so romantic!,"

We all laughed, and Shane said, "Hardly"

Shane suddenly stopped laughing and became stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look behind you," he said.

I looked, and my eyes met with Tess's blazing ones. She looked pissed, and then she got up and walked out, her posse following her.

_xXx_

It was time for the last class of the day, and for me it was music with Shane.

I gulped. I mean, the only instruments I could play were the guitar and piano, and I was only a beginner at them.

I walked in, and of course, Tess was there too. I sighed and sat down on an empty chair.

The bell rang, and Shane walked in.

God, he looked so hot. His hair was a little curly, and he was wearing glasses, because he said he felt like wearing them. I wanted to take him right there.

"Good afternoon," said Shane, "My name is Shane Grey, and I'm going to be your music teacher for the rest of the year. If you're not the kind of person who is into music, or who doesn't play any instruments, and just took this class for fine arts credit, don't worry. I'm open to everyone. You'll learn how to play any instrument of choice, provided you can show dedication and commitment in what you choose to do. Any questions?"

Tess raised up her hand.

"Yes?" asked Shane.

"Are we allowed to sing while we play our instrument?"

"Of course," said Shane, "You all are more than welcome to sing while you play your instrument"

Another kid raised up his hand. I recognized him. It was Jake.

"Sir," said Jake, "Why did you choose our school to become a teacher? Of you don't mind, aren't you a popstar?"

"Rockstar," corrected Shane, "And you can call me Shane. Sir makes me sound old. And yes, I chose this school because it's really close to my mom's house, which is where I will be living"

The door opened and Nate walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, sitting next to me, "I got called in the office"

"Do you have a note?" asked Shane.

"Uh, no. She said I will be excused," said Nate.

"Okay," said Shane, turning his attention to the class.

"Everyone, please get together with a partner. We'll be doing some warm up exercises," said Shane.

We did some breathing exercises, and then Shane gave us some time to pick up an instrument we wanted to play.

I chose the guitar, because it was the only thing I knew I could play in that room. Nate went for the guitar too.

We decided to pair up, and try to come up with a melody.

I have to admit. As much as I thought that this would be a disaster because of me working with a professional, it wasn't.

Nate was extremely sweet, and patient while he explained the basics to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake and Tess as a pair, sitting a little too close for comfort. He was trying to teach her guitar, while she focused on exposing a really good view of her chest to him.

I giggled, and went back to guitar.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. Everyone got up, and several girls crowded around Shane, asking him for his autograph.

I laughed hard at the expression on his face when one girl raised her skirt up a little too much, revealing her thong and asking him to sign her thighs.

He smiled, trying to not to look, and politely refused. She pouted, and walked away. Shane quickly dismissed other girls too, leaving me and him all by ourselves.

I put the guitar I had in my hand back, and started to walk out. Suddenly, I felt two arms pull my back into the room, and slam me against the door.

"Hey there," whispered Shane against my neck.

"Shane," I said, "Not in school"

"But school is over,"

"We're still on campus,"

"She'll never know," he said, and kissed me. I kissed him back, and pulled away.

"You need to go home, and take a rest," I said, "You look really tired"

"First day is always tiring," he said, and kissed me again.

I kissed back, but then pulled away, and walked out. A little teasing is always good in a relationship.

I giggled at the thought of Shane wanting me more right now. Honestly, I wanted him too. But not here, and definitely not today. I had TONS of homework to do, so sex, or even making out was not an option.

As I walked outside the main door of my school, I stopped as I saw something horrifying.

Jake and Tess - making out.

**Bold Font: Oh no! Jake has been pulled into Tess' crappy lies.**

**EnchantixTracy: You were not supposed to tell them that Boldie! **

**Bold Font: Oh. Sorry. *laughs nervously* Reviews make us happy!**

**EnchantixTracy: Idiot.**


	30. Project Work and Date

**Bold Font: Hello fellies. Sit down, and let's have a talk.**

**EnchantixTracy: We are extremely disappointed by the number of reviews in the last two chapters.**

**Bold Font: They couldn't be more than 3.**

**EnchantixTracy: Now, let me make something clear before we move on. I am NOT the kind of author who will stop writing because she doesn't get any reviews at all. I know that you all out there like this story, and I love you all, so I will never stop.**

**Bold Font: We just need to get feedback on how we are doing. I mean, Do you guys like it? Was there something about the chapter that made you disappointed? Any confusions? We'll clarify things for you.**

**EnchantixTracy: Criticism on my writing are ALWAYS welcomed.**

**Bold Font: If there is something you would like to see happen in this chapter, then please review, or PM us, and we will definitely consider putting it in.**

**EnchantixTracy: I love you all, and your reviews motivate me to keep going on and writing.**

**Bold Font: She just needs a little extra push sometimes...LOL!**

**EnchantixTracy: Don't LOL something serious, coldie. On with the story...**

"Can you believe it?" I asked Caitlyn for the hundredth time.

"Yes. yes I can," she said.

"I mean, Tess and Jake. Wow,"

"Mitchie, Tess is a bitch. Maybe she's using Jake to make Shane jealous"

"As if," I scoffed, "Shane hates her"

"Precisely. Or maybe, she's trying to move on,"

"Maybe," I said, and went back to my homework. Shane was at his mother's house. He texted me about a half an hour back, telling me how excited he was to put in the first participation grade in the gradebook.

I was so happy for him, and happy for Nate and Jason too.

Well, not so much for Jason. The last I heard of him was a number of football players chasing him because girls were absolutely in love with him.

Guess not everybody knows that he's gay.

I sighed, and looked at the screen on my laptop. Shane had emailed all his students an information form about our final already. Our final was composing our own melody and presenting it to the class on an instrument.

"I never thought he'd be so strict," I said out loud.

"People change when given authority," said Caitlyn.

_xXx_

The next day, I was released a little late from Math, so I had to run to the music room. I made it just in time, and took my seat next to Nate.

"Hello class," said Shane.

The class greeted him back, and Shane cleared his throat.

"Now," he said, "I know that a lot of you are quite surprised and mad about the final form sheet I emailed to you all yesterday. You all are puzzled because finals are still afar, and you don't want to think about them yet. But let me tell you. As a professional musician, composing is not as easy as expected by many. it requires lots, and lots of time commitment. And as I know that a lot of you want to devote the time you have at home to homework and social life, I decided to let you all work on this in class. Yes, you all will be getting class time to work on your final. Sounds fair enough?"

The whole class cheered for Shane's generosity. I myself was happy. Class time work meant Nate's help, which was good.

"Start working," said Shane, and took a seat on the desk.

I grabbed a guitar, and was about to sit next to Nate, but Tess beat me into it. So I looked for someone else, and spotted Jake, sitting all alone.

"Hi," I said, walking up to him.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," he said, and we sat down together.

Pretty soon, we were both laughing at his attempts to play the flute properly.

"My dad used to play the flute," he said, between laughing, "I thought maybe he passed the gene along to me"

"It looks like he decided to keep it to himself," I said, which caused us to laugh again.

"Enough about me failing," he said, "What have you got?"

"Guitar," I said, stating the obvious.

"No way," he said, feigning shock, "I would've never guessed"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises,"

"Okay. Start playing," he said seriously.

"Yes master," I said in monotone, which caused me and him to start giggling again.

I played a little melody I had thought of, and when I was done, I looked up to see Jake looking at me seriously.

"What?"I asked.

"You're holding it wrong," he said, and moved closer to adjust my arms.

"See?" he asked, "Just a little tweaking to your arm position can cause a huge amount of difference. And you need to work on paying attention to your fingers. I know you're not new to this, judging from your attitude to guitar, but you need to make sure that they are right where they are supposed to be"

"You play?" I asked.

"A little," he said.

"You know, that's what Shane says too. But apparently he doesn't. Spill it boy. You play a lot. But then, why are you choosing the flute?"

"I wanted to play a new melody as a tribute to my dad's death,' he said quietly.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah," he said, "Anyway, do you want to play it again?"

I nodded,and pretty soon, he was back to being the smiley boy again.

We both took turns playing our instruments, and then, the class ended.

Shane walked out with everyone to wish everyone to have a good day.

While Nate and I were putting our guitars back, he whispered, "Next time, can you please hurry up? I feel like all I did this period was try to figure out what Tess's cup size is. That girl shows a lot,"

"Nate," I said, whacking him.

"Hey! In my defense, I'm a guy. And I figured it out. She's a D cup," he said, and walked out. I was walking out too, but then I felt Shane pull me inside and push me against the door.

"Shane," I said, moaning against his lips on my neck.

"Do have any idea how hard it is to not to take you in class?" he said.

"You're kinda doing that right now," I said.

"I am, right?" he said, and attacked my neck again.

I moaned, and brought his head up to my face, so I could kiss him.

He pulled back, and whispered in my ear, "You and that blonde guy seemed to be pretty close today"

"That's Jake," I said, "And we were just having fun with our instruments. He gave me so much constructive criticism that I improved a lot"

"Mmmm," he said, "And he was sitting a little too close to you"

"He was just adjusting my fingers right,"

"I see,"

"Wait a minute. Shane, are you jealous?"

"No,"

"Yes you are,"

"I'm not,"

"Well, then you're mad because he gets to sit close to me during class and you don't"

"I can't argue with that one."

"I love you," I said, looking in his eyes.

"I love you too," he said.

"I need to go," I said, "Cait's waiting for me"

"Wait," he said, "You wanna go out with me on Friday night? I heard that there is this awesome Italian restaurant that just opened up"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," I said, and then I walked out, with a smile plastered on my face.

_xXx_

Dinner with Shane was beyond amazing. He was a perfect gentleman (as usual), and didn't even get pissed at the waiter who kept on flirting with me.

In fact, all he did was laugh. I giggled at him.

He drove us to the beach, and we walked barefoot on the sand.

"The moon looks pretty big from here," he said, intertwining my fingers with his.

"It does," I said, and slowed my pace.

"Why are you slowing down? he asked.

"Because I want this moment to last,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said. We kept on walking in silence.

"Mitchie," he said, "Remember when I told you that when we have sex, I'm gonna decorate the bed and all that stuff with rode petals, right?"

"Yes," I said nervously.

"And I just realized that that never happened,"

"So? I said, "All that matters to me is love"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could rent a beach house that is towards the edge of the beach, and spend some time there. You know, like, you know what I mean,"

I stopped. A whole night with Shane in a beach house?

"I don't think that this is a good idea," I said slowly, "I mean, I'm sure I can arrange spending time with you, but paparazzi are everywhere Shane. If they get a single idea about you and me spending time together, then things will become scary. I mean, the last time they were hounding for me in this town was when I was away. But this time, they won't leave us alone, and then there is school too,"

"I understand," he said, and kept on walking.

I stood there, watching him walk.

"Shane," I said. I knew he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what to say.

He turned around and said, "What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know," I said.

He walked up to me, and put his arms around my waist and said, "Listen. I don't care if we ever have sex again or not. What really matters to me is you on my side"

**Bold Font: Wait! Before we continue, EnchantixTracy would like to say something.**

**EnchantixTracy: I'm pissed. Like, REALLY PISSED.**

**Bold Font: Apparently the Indie CR awards people, thingies...well, they decided to disqualify, yes, disqualify this story...**

**EnchantixTracy: And the reason was that this story contains a character that is not fictional.**

**Bold Font: And guess who that character is.**

**EnchantixTracy: It's me.**

**Bold Font: So, lets get things cleared up. EnchantixTracy is NOT a character, but merely an author who prefers to be an active presence throughout the story.**

**EnchantixTracy: And what's worse is that all the stories I have subscribed to have authors notes telling their readers to vote, and how happy they are, and all that stuff.**

**Bold Font: It makes her feel bad. **

**EnchantixTracy: Oh well. I mean, it's not like its the end of the world.**

**Bold Font: But she's hurt because she was disqualified because of a simple misunderstanding.**

**EnchantixTracy: But I still love you all, my readers! I mean, even if I feel kind of dejected, knowing that you guys appreciate my story makes me happy :)**

**Bold Font: Sorry, but that was the end of the chapter...**

**EnchantixTracy: Review! Reviews make us happy!**

**Bold Font: Don't forget to mention me in your review...please...I have a story presence too...**

**EnchantixTracy: Boldie, be quiet. You're stupid.**

**Bold Font: You're stupid.**


	31. ParentTeacher Conference

**EnchantixTracy: Chapter 30, yay!**

**Bold Font: Your childishness scares me.**

**EnchantixTracy: Oh really? Then who is the one wearing care bears pyjama?**

**Bold Font: I'm virtual, so I can't wear clothes.**

**EnchantixTracy: Think again.**

**Bold Font: Oh My God! Virtual pyjamas!**

**EnchantixTracy: hehehe...on with the chapter people...**

It's really safe to say that Mitchie and I are completely, and madly in love. I mean, who else can go on staring in their significant one's eyes for literally two hours?

Her dad was not happy when I got her home late. But who could exactly explain the whole eye staring thing in the sanest way possible?

Anyway, after a lingering goodnight kiss (which definitely left me wanting for more) Mitchie broke apart, and walked inside.

And while driving home, I received a text from her which said that her dad was mad, not only because she was late, but because she didn't have a reasonable explanation too.

I texted her an apology, and then parked my car in the garage.

On my way up to my room, I got her sweet reply, which involved an 'it's okay' and 'goodnight. Have sweet dreams.'

I threw my clothes off, and slept. I had a long weekend ahead of me. There was supposed to be some kind of parent teacher conference tomorrow, and then on Sunday there was a teacher workshop.

_xXx_

**EnchantixTracy: It's the next day now. Time for Parent-Teacher conference...**

**Bold Font: Dum-Dum-Dum...**

**EnchantixTracy: Boldie, not now. You're supposed to do that later.**

**Bold Font: I was just practicing.**

**EnchantixTracy: Idiot...**

"See you again," I said to the parents of god knows who.

This parent teacher conference was bugging me. I mean, every parent was concerned with how much homework their children had to do in music. Because apparently, math was WAY more important.

Psh. As if. Music brought light in everyone's life I know. But it's not like I have time to lecture everyone of them.

"Hello," I said to the next set of parents.

"Hello," said the woman. Her husband just grunted.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good," she said, "You?"

"Tired," I said honestly.

"Oh," she said, and continued, "I'm here for my daughter, Mackenzie"

I quickly scanned my head to see if I remembered a girl named Mackenzie. Fortunately, I remembered her. She, unfortunately, was one of 'those' girls. And by that I mean that her boobs were shoved to my face everyday while she called me 'Shaney'

"Yes," I said, shifting in my seat.

"She's been telling me that she loves your class,"

"That's good to hear,"

"And she absolutely loves you,"

"That is good to hear too,"

"But she seems to be having certain problems with another student in class,"

"Oh really?" I said. This was the first time I had heard of such a thing.

"Yes. Apparently, a girl in her class told her that she is worthless, useless, and you see no talent or anything in her,"

"Who is this student?" I asked.

"She claims it is Mitchie Torres,"

"Mitchie?" I said a little too loudly.

"Yes, Mitchie," she said.

"There is something wrong here," I said, "Mitchie would never, ever do such a thing,"

"And why not?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "I don't mean to brag, but Mackenzie is really pretty. And popular too. And when I saw Mitchie, I thought she was very unattractive. I mean, her smile. It's horrendous. She's ugly. Wouldn't it make sense if she was just jealous?"

"Okay," I said, getting pissed off, "First of all, Mitchie is NOT unattractive. I believe that she is the most beautiful creation I have EVER seen, in my entire life. And her smile is simply beautiful. It can make the saddest of all people happy. Second of all, Mitchie would NEVER bully someone like that. Mitchie is not the bully type, because I happen to know her up close. She is sweet, simple and innocent"

The woman's mouth dropped.

"And furthermore," I said, "Mitchie also happens to be my girlfriend. Which explains why I would know her better than anyone else out there. In case you don't know, Mitchie is horrible at lying. It's not her thing. And she's never jealous. She just appreciates everything that she believes is better than her"

"Mr. Grey. Are you saying that my daughter is a liar?"

"Your daughter. Yes. Let's talk about her," I said, "As per the federal law, as a teacher I am supposed to tell you the truth, and nothing but the whole truth about your daughter. So here it goes. Mackenzie one of those many girls who believe that showing me skin is going to win me over. She is constantly disrupting my class, and calls me 'Shaney', which is disrespectful of her as a student. She is constantly all over me, and even when I tell her to get off me, she doesn't. She's probably one of those girls out there who see me as Shane Grey, the rockstar, not Shane, the guy from New Jersey who loves music. If I were to give my opinion about her, it's Mackenzie who's jealous of Mitchie, and not the other way round"

The parents stared at me. Even the dad had some emotion on his face.

"Now," I said, "I'll tell you why Mackenzie lied to you. She probably thought that once you would tell me all this, I would break up with Mitchie, and get together with her, which is something that will not happen. Especially not after all this. I suggest you go home and tell her to stop lying to you, and since she is so desperate, go out and look for a guy who is not me but will still give her everything she wants. Good day"

The parents walked out, and the next set of parents sat on the table. They both looked scared, as if I was going to jump on them.

I smiled at them, and said, "Sorry for that. I just happen to hate liars"

They nodded, and proceeded to tell me about how their child loved music, and so on.

_xXx_

I decided to spend time with Mitchie once the conference was done. I was really tired, but not tired enough to not to be with Mitchie.

I parked my car in her driveway, and knocked open the door.

Mitchie's mom opened the door, and told me that Mitchie was up in her room.

I quickly climbed up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came her voice from inside.

"It's me," I said, and smiled as I heard a squeel.

She opened the door, and jumped in my arms.

"Hello there," I said, and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she said shyly.

I carried her in, and put her on her bed. I climbed alongside with her.

"You knocked on the door when I was changing," she said.

"Damn," I said, "I should've just walked in,"

"Shut up," she said playfully.

She made herself comfortable sitting in front of me, and looked into my eyes.

God, she was so beautiful. And her eyes. They were simply gorgeous. That woman must've been blind thinking that Mitchie was unattractive.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Your eyes say something else," she said.

"Mitchie, do you know Mackenzie?"

"Which one?" she said, "There are 4 in my school"

"The one who is in our class,"

"Oh," she said, "I don't know her personally"

"What is she like?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just tell me. Is she like Tess?"

"Yes. She's Tess' BFF,"

"I see," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Apparently, her parents came up to me and told me that their daughter was being bullied by you,"

"What?" she said really loudly.

"Calm down," I said, "I didn't believe them. And then her mother proceeded to tell me how pretty her daughter is and how you're not. And then I gave her a piece of my mind. I yelled at her, and I'm sorry for that. But I think that I got my point across,"

"And what is that?" she asked nervously.

"That you're simply amazing," I said, "And you're not pretty. You're gorgeous"

"You yelled at parents for me?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"What if you get fired?"

"It's worth fighting for you,"

And then, something strange happened. Tears filled up Mitchie's eyes.

"Baby," I said, "Don't cry. I'm sorry if I made you upset"

"You didn't. I'm just really happy to know that there is someone for me out there, who is always looking out for me. Shane, I love you"

"I love you too mon amour,"

"What's that?"

"Mon amour is french for my love,"

"You know," she said, "Before you came along, all the girls would bully me. They called me fat and ugly. And that's when I decided that I didn't want to be friends with anyone of them. I completely immersed myself into music, but one day, Tess heard me sing. She videotaped me, and she showed it to the entire class. And they all laughed at me. And then, I decided to write. So, I began to write fanfiction. Because writing was something I was good at, and my reviewers appreciated my work,"

I didn't know what to say. I honestly made me really sad that people would purposefully try to hurt Mitchie. I mean, she was so innocent, and so pure. How could anyone make her cry?

"But," she said, "I'm smiling, because I'm so happy now Shane. Thank you so much,"

She hugged me, and I hugged her back. The door creaked, and I saw her mom looking in. She gave me a small smile, and indicated that she was going out for her work.

I nodded, and waited until the door closed.

And then, I made love to Mitchie.

**Bold Font: AWWWWWWWWWWW...**

**EnchantixTracy: I know, right? **

**Bold Font: Readers, reviews are appreciated.**

**EnchantixTracy: Boldie, don't ruin this beautiful moment by asking for reviews.**

**Bold Font: What? I like to see my name in reviews.**

**EnchantixTracy: *sigh* Please forgive this idiot fellies.**

**Bold Font: You're stupid.**


	32. Mitchie's date to Homecoming?

"Hi Caitlyn!," I said excitedly.

"Well you look happy," she said.

"Because I am," I said.

Caitlyn and I decided to do our homework together today. Shane was at a teacher workshop.

When he woke up in the morning next to me, he grumbled a lot because he didn't want to go.

After a couple of kisses, I finally managed to convince him to leave.

He had to go through my window, because my dad was downstairs.

"What do you wanna start with?" she asked.

"History," I said.

**Bold Font: Two hours later.**

"Are we done yet?" asked Caitlyn.

"Cat," I said, "I was done a long tome ago. You're the one who's still stuck on Math"

"If only Nate hadn't called me," she said.

"Well, it's not like you're way behind. You just have 5 problems left,"

"That's a lot,"

"Not to me. Let me help you,"

**Bold Font: 10 minutes later.**

"Finished!," yelled Caitlyn.

**Bold Font: WAIT! We would like to give a shout out to two of our fellow reviewers. **

**EnchantixTracy: Three, actually. **

**Bold Font: ****readindtothemoon****, you are absolutely the most dedicated reviewer we have ever had... Thank you SO much.**

**EnchantixTracy: ****xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes****, We would love to mail Shane to you, but he is vital to the story at the moment, therefore we need to keep him...sorry...but we love you!**

**Bold Font: AND, we would like to welcome a new member to the readers family: ****CrazyKitCat****!**

**EnchantixTracy: Welcome to our family! You and others complete my life by reading my story!**

**Bold Font: I already said welcome to her once. You didn't have to say it again.**

**EnchantixTracy: It's in my script...**

**Bold Font: Not anymore.**

**EnchantixTracy: Bold Font, stop telling backspace to erase my lines.**

**Backspace: Sorry. But Boldie blackmailed me. It was either that, or...**

**Bold Font: *Ahem* Let's get on with the story. **

"Cat," I said, "you're seriously the most over dramatic person I have ever met. It's just math"

"It's not Math anymore," she said, "its war"

"Well, war is over. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Hell yeah,"

**Bold Font: At the mall...**

"What do you think of this top, Mitch?"

"It looks good on you," I said, "Has a little bit of an edge to it,"

"I like edge," she said, as she took it off and put her own shirt back on,"I think I'm gonna buy it"

"So," I said, "Homecoming's soon," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "I can't believe it's been three months since school started"

"I know," I said, "Are you gonna go there?"

"Of course," she said, "Not that I'm a brat like Tess who absolutely needs to have a date for every place she goes, but I'm kinda happy that I have Nate with me"

"Do you think," I said, "That students might be allowed to go with teachers?"

"Mitchie," she said, "I don't know. I mean, it would be illegal,"

"That sucks," I said.

As Caitlyn payed for her new shirt, I stood silently, thinking about homecoming. I had never been to a homecoming in my entire life. And I really wanted to.

**Bold Font: Later at Night, when Caitlyn has gone home and Shane is with Mitchie in her room.**

**EnchantixTracy: WAIT! Let's have a showdown Boldie.**

**Bold Font: Showdown of what? **

**EnchantixTracy: One Liners.**

**Bold Font: Okay.**

**EnchantixTracy: You go first.**

**Bold Font: You're never too old to learn something stupid.**

**EnchantixTracy: My turn now... To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first and call whatever you hit the target.**

**Bold Font: Impressive. Here's my next one: Hospitality: making your guests feel like they're at home, even if you wish they were.**

**EnchantixTracy: Here's my *better* one: There's a fine line between cuddling and holding someone down so they can't get away.**

**Bold Font: Here's my last one: Jesus loves you, but everyone else thinks you're an asshole.**

**EnchantixTracy: Here's my last one too: A little boy asked his father, "Daddy, how much does it cost to get married?" Father replied, "I don't know son, I'm still paying."**

**Bold Font: Okay fellies. It's your job to VOTE on our poll and help us decide who's the winner for this.**

**EnchantixTracy: The poll will be up by the time you finish reading this chapter, so yeah!**

"Shane," I said, "How exactly do you explain a 40 year old female teacher cuddling up to you throughout the entire performance?"

"Exactly," he said, "how do I explain that?"

"I don't know," I said. I was sitting on my bed and Shane's hear was on my lap, "I just don't like the idea of another woman cuddling up to you"

"She was nothing compared to you," he said.

I smiled, and leaned down and kissed him.

"What's worrying you?" he said.

"What?"

"I can tell that some thing is wrong,"

"It's nothing. Really," I said.

"Tell me nothing then," he said.

I hate how he made so much sense out of such a stupid thing.

"Well," I said, "You see, Homecoming is in a month"

"And?" he said.

"And, I kind of really wanted to go,"

"You should go then,"

"I need a date,"

"You have me,"

"I don't think that teachers and students are allowed to go together,"

"Damn," he said, "Can't you miss it this year? I'll take you out on a wonderful date. You and me on a boat. How about that?"

"Shane, some teachers are required to go to dances and act as security. What if you're called?"

"What if I'm not? Babe, I don't think it's gonna make a difference if you're not there this time. I mean, I'm pretty sure you had a blast the past few times,"

I took a deep breath and said, "Shane, I've never been to homecoming before. Or to any other school dance. Because nobody asked me out. Because nobody cared about me"

"Mitchie," he said.

"Actually," I said, "I was gonna go to Winter Prom with Sam. But he asked me to ditch because he didn't want to go. And that very same night, he molested me"

And then tears escaped my eyes.

"Mitchie," he said and took my face in his hands, "I'm sorry. I had no idea that dances meant so much to you"

"They don't," I said, "It's just that for once in my life, I wanted to be like a typical girl. You know, like going to the mall and picking out my dress. And dressing up for that one person that night. And sharing that special slow dance with someone. I just, got too tempted to do it. I'm sorry Shane. I'm acting like Tess"

"No you're not," he said, "You're not like Tess because what you wish for is pretty much what most girls wish for Mitch. Babe, I love you. And I'm gonna ask the principal if I can take you to Homecoming, okay?"

"Okay," I said. And then I laughed.

"What?" he said.

"It's just that," I said, "I never thought that I'd be acting as girly as this. I always thought that I was way to smart to be like this"

"You're way to smart compared to most girls anyway,"

"I don't know," I said smiling, "I mean, I _am_ going out with Shane Grey. I don't see what's so smart about that"

"Well," he said, "Why don't you tell me then"

And then he tickled me. I lay down on my bed, trying to wrestle him off. He, of course, won that match.

"Shane," I whined, "Let me go"

"Not until you admit that going out with me is the best thing you've ever done,"

"Okay. Shane, going out with you is the best thing I've ever done,"

"You're no fun," he said, "You're supposed to tease me"

"Oh please Shane," I said, "Every time I do that, you end up wanting to have sex, to which I have to say no to because I don't want to have sex here in this house"

"Well, what if I don't end up wanting sex?"

"Oh sure. when pigs fly,"

"That's true," he said, "Although, you did end up giving me a boner"

"Shane! You're so disgusting!,"

"Just kidding," he said, "I knew that would piss you off"

"Go away," I said.

"I love you," he said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Love you too babe," I said and blew him a kiss.

**Bold Font: The next day at school...**

"Hey Mitch," said Shane catching up to me.

"What?" I said. I was late for lunch, and super hungry.

"I've got good news and bad news,"

"Bad first,"

"I can't take a student to Homecoming,"

"Okay. And good?"

"I'm the security. And, because I begged, I'm promised one, and only one dance with you,"

"That sucks," I said, "Although, you will look sexy in your security outfit"

"Yeah," he said, "I mean, I don't care about that. But I'm really happy that at least I get one dance with you"

"Me too. it's better than nothing. But Shane, there's a catch,"

"What?"

"I need to have a date to the dance. Because all my friends have a date, so even if I go alone, I'm going to be super lonely,"

"Well," he said, "I can fix that for you. I'll find a guy, and tell him to ask you out. And of course, he and I will spend some time together discussing the consequences if I catch him harassing you"

"How about not?" I said, "Why don't I look or a harmless guy myself, and ask him out as friends?"

"I guess that works too,"

"It's way less scary than your plan,"

"Oh well. Listen babe. I need to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah," I said. Out of habit, we leaned in and pecked each other on the lips. We pulled away.

"Oops," I said.

He laughed and winked at me. And then he left.

I laughed to, and turned around and then crashed into someone. I looked up to see none other than Drew, the guy who I had been crushing on for a long time until Shane.

"Hey Drew," I said casually.

"Hey Mitchie," he said, "Hows it going?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Good, yeah. So, I heard that you don't have a date to Homecoming,"

"Yeah," I said, "Shane and I want to go together but the stupid law won't allow us to"

"So, uh, do you want to go with me?"

I stood there, dumbfounded. Drew. THE Drew, the hottest guy in our school, the star of every sport he played, the captain of every club or team possible, was asking me out.

"Uh, there's a catch," I said, shocked at my casualness, "I have to save the last dance for Shane. And he's the security so he's going to have his eyes on us all the time"

"Haha," he said, "No worries. I'm going to make sure to take good care of you"

"Okay then," I said, "See you sometime in the evening sometime next month"

"You're really funny," he said, "And yes. See ya!"

And then he walked away.

Wow.

**Bold Font: So fellies, this is the end of this chapter.**

**EnchantixTracy: Don't forget to review!**

**Bold Font: AND VOTE FOR THE WINNER AT ONE LINER COMPETION!**

**EnchantixTracy: The poll is up, so you guys can vote, and VOTE NOW!**

**Bold Font: Don't forget to review too! Bye Fellies! See you next time! We love you!**


	33. Telling Shane

Music class has officially ended for the day, and I, Mitchie Torres have never been so nervous my entire life.

Because this is the moment when I'm supposed to tell Shane about my date to Homecoming.

As students began to leave, I silently prayed for Shane to not to yell too much.

Shane saw me sitting on my desk even after the bell had rung, so he knew that I had to talk to him.

And because Tess was being as slow as a turtle, he pretended to talk to me about my grade.

Yeah, that made her leave. I bet she was spying on us.

However, once she left, Shane kissed my cheek and began to say something.

"Before you say something," I said, "Yes, I have a date to homecoming"

**Bold Font: Flashback...**

_I walked into music, my last class of the day, and stopped._

_Something was wrong. Every one was staring at me._

_I quickly made my way to my desk, and sat down. What was everyone's problem?_

"_Hey Mitchie," said Tess in her sickeningly sweet voice, "I heard that you have a date to the Homecoming"_

_So this is why every one was staring at me. But then again, what has my life got to do with them?_

"_Some good girl you are," she said, "I mean, first you go out with a guy who is wanted by millions of girls, and now you're making moves on a guy wanted by all the girls in our school. You're such a slut"_

"_Shut up Tess," I said, "You really shouldn't talk about things you have no idea about. And I'm not making moves on a guy. I didn't ask Drew. In face, it was the other way round"_

_The nasty grin from Tess' face dropped as she sauntered back to her desk._

_Shane walked in, and was greeted by Tess storming out. She came back in a few minutes, though. She didn't want to miss time with Shane for anything. Even if it meant swallowing her pride._

**Bold Font: End of Flashback...**

"So I heard," said Shane, "Is this the guy who you liked before me?"

"Kinda," I said.

"Did you ask him out?"

"No. Actually, he asked me. And when I told him about you having the last dance and your eyes on us all the time, he didn't even mind. He even said it's fine, and he has no problem. Isn't this awesome?"

"A little to awesome to be true," said Shane.

"What?"

"Nothing. Babe, you can go with him. And I promise that I won't let you out of my sight,"

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said, "Actually, I have an idea. Remember that one fanfiction you wrote about this teacher and student having sex on the desk?"

"Yes?"

And then he grinned deviously at me.

"Shane," I said, "No. Absolutely not. I am NOT having sex with you in this room"

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because we are not a sex hungry couple. That's why,"

"Mitchie," he said whining even more.

"Listen to me," I said, "On the night of Homecoming, when you're done having the last dance with me, you can take me anywhere you want. And by anywhere I mean anywhere with a bed. And we can make love"

"Really?" he said.

"Really," I said.

He grinned deviously and then bent down and kissed me hungrily.

"I really don't want to know what you're planning," I said between kisses.

"Don't worry babe. I'll make sure it's a real surprise,"

"That makes it sound even worse than it already is," I complained.

"I love you," he said, pulling away.

"I love you too babe," I said.

"I love it when you call me babe," he said.

"You are my babe. Anyway, I need to go. Caitlyn should be done giving Nate a goodbye kiss right now, so she'll probably be in her car waiting for me. Bye!"

"Bye love! I'll see you tomorrow," said Shane, and made his way back to his desk.

I walked out of the school, and made my way to Caitlyn's car.

She wasn't here yet, so I decided to wait.

"Hey Mitchie!," came a voice from behind me.

"Oh," I said, "Hey Drew"

"I didn't know that you drove to school,"

"I don't. This is Caitlyn's car,"

"That explains why I didn't see you for the school parking permit sign ups,"

"How are you?" I said.

"Fine. You?"

"Alive," I said, making him laugh.

"So, uh, about Homecoming," He said, "How about I pick you up at 8:00?"

"Okey Dokey," I said.

"And, um, what colour dress will you be wearing?"he said, "You know, to match my tie and all"

"I haven't picked out one yet," I said sheepishly, "But Caitlyn and I are going shopping this Friday, so I'll let you know then, okay?"

"Take your time," he said, "I gotta go. Baseball practice"

"Okay," I said, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

As I watched him walk to his practice, Caitlyn showed up.

"Is that Drew?" she said looking at his retreating figure.

"Yeah,"

"Oh well. Shall we commence?"

"We shall," I said, laughing at her formality.

She dropped me at my house, and then went to her home. I did my whole homework routine, and when I didn't have anything else lest, I decided to clean out my closet.

As I was taking out clothes and everything, something round fell on the ground.

I picked it up, and recognized it immediately. It was a roll of money.

The money Shane had thrown in my face when he first met me.

What was I supposed to do with it now that things were better between us?

_xXx_

**Bold Font: So, fellies, this chappie is short.**

**EnchantixTracy: One reason being because most of my chappies are unusually long, which makes them boring to read.**

**Bold Font: If you don't remember what the whole money thing is, refer to Chapter 2 or 3.**

**EnchantixTracy: Chapter 3 preferred because it's from Mitchie's POV.**

**Bold Font: Anyway guys, THE POLL IS STILL ON!**

**EnchantixTracy: Vote for either me or Boldie for the One-Liner winner!**

**Bold Font: And review as always! Bye!**


End file.
